Leçons Inattendues
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : La vie de Bella est libre des vampires depuis quatre ans et elle a fait la paix avec cela. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'un vampire réapparait tranquillement dans sa vie. Bella pourra-t-elle accepter les leçons de vie qu'il essaye de lui enseigner ? Ou sa vie va-t-elle être dictée par son passée ? UA Jasper & Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Alexis Danaan , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' et '' The hardest lessons '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 22 chapitres ''Lessons Unexpected '' et 3 outtakes '' The Hardest Lessons '' à leur place dans l'histoire.**

**Elle est classée M pour le langage et la violence, en clair, elle est interdite au – de 18 ans.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

_Je suis vraiment fatiguée d'être ici. Étouffée par toutes mes peurs enfantines. '' My Immortal '' by Evanescence. _

'' - Bella ! ''

La jeune femme derrière le bar a soupiré et a jeté le chiffon qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer le dessus du bar. Un imbécile de première année, manifestement déjà ivre et qui était entré par hasard, avait râlé et gémi pour n'avoir pas été servi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir de pièce d'identité. Après une longue discussion lui expliquant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui servir de boisson alcoolisée parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas l'âge légal, il avait immédiatement vomi partout dans un coin du bar et sur le dessus du comptoir.

'' - Je suis un peu occupée ici, Joe ! '' lui a-t-elle rappelé en saisissant un chiffon doux pour nettoyer le vomi.

_Je ne suis pas assez payée pour faire cette merde. _Se dit-elle alors qu'elle mouillait le chiffon avec de l'eau chaude qui a brûlé sa peau.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi pour nettoyer le sol ! '' Joe, le propriétaire du Dog café & Bar Down, son patron, a passé la tête par la porte qui menait aux pièces de derrières.

'' - Hé bien, tu vas venir nettoyer le dégueuli du connard, tu veux bien ? '' lui a-t-elle dit en versant du désinfectant sur le chiffon avant de commencer à essuyer la surface de bois poli.

'' - Dégueuli ? '' l'a interrogée Joe en sortant de l'arrière-salle où il s'occupait des papiers comme le faisait tous les gérants. '' - As-tu servi un mineur ? ''

'' - Seigneur, Joe ! '' A dit Bella. '' - Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai expliqué toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas le servir quand ce connard complètement bourré a vomi partout. Il a fallu que ses amis le sortent d'ici. Dix dollars que tu vas le trouver derrière dans l'allée en train de cracher ses tripes sur le béton.

'' - Je vois. '' a dit Joe en la regardant et en jetant un autre chiffon sale dans le seau à ses pieds. '' - Hé bien, au moins il est sorti d'ici. Lorsque tu auras terminé, pourras-tu nettoyer un peu le sol, s'il te plaît ? ''

Bella a soupiré : '' - Et qui va tenir le bar ? ''

'' - Hé bien tu pourrais... '' Joe a fait un geste entre le bar et le plancher encombré.

'' - Je pourrais quoi ? M'occuper des deux à la fois ? Être à deux endroits à la fois ? '' L'a interrogé Bella, un sourcil levé en signe d'incrédulité.

'' - Bella, tu sais que nous sommes à court de personnel ce soir ! '' a dit Joe, presque en gémissant.

Bella a jeté le dernier de ses accessoires de nettoyage dans le seau et l'a ramassé. '' - Ouais, seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore embauché quelqu'un pour occuper le poste de Sebastian ! '' Elle a secoué la tête d'un air dégoûté et a bousculé son patron. '' - Tu ne me payes pas assez pour ces conneries, Joe. ''

Elle savait que Joe n'allait pas la suivre dans l'arrière-salle. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les confrontations et Bella ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ces jours-ci. Elle ne reculait devant personne, pas même devant l'homme qui signait ses chèques. Elle a posé le seau sur le sac de linge qui contenait les tabliers, les serviettes et les chiffons que le personnel utilisait et a jeté dedans le tas répugnant. Le sac serait envoyé dans une laverie industrielle et serait retourné frais et propre. C'était une petite faveur qu'elle n'ait pas eu à nettoyer elle-même les chiffons recouverts de vomissures.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer ses mains, elle s'est dirigée vers la salle en prenant un crayon et un carnet au passage. Les soirées au Dog Down impliquaient souvent des commandes compliquées auprès de la clientèle habituellement en état d'ébriété. L'établissement fonctionnait comme un café pendant la journée en servant des sandwichs, de la soupe ainsi que diverses boissons à base de caféine et servait de bar en soirée. Il avait un véritable succès auprès de la population estudiante. Bella avait obtenu un emploi à cet endroit par l'association des étudiants, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'expérience en tant que serveur ou barman avant de travailler chez Joe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des bars à profusion à Forks, sa ville-dortoir natale.

Bella a vu une main se lever dans un des coins où plusieurs étudiants avaient poussé quelques tables pour les mettre ensemble et elles étaient bien recouvertes de boissons. Elle s'est approchée et a sorti son crayon.

'' - Puis-je prendre votre commande, les gars ? '' a-t-elle demandé.

Elle a noté sa commande et a couru de nouveau vers le bar où plusieurs personnes étaient en attente et étonnamment patientes, considérant ce qu'ils avaient bu et elle a servi toutes les commandes. Elle a passé les trois heures suivantes à faire exactement la même chose, courir entre le bar et la salle en essayant de servir tout le monde tout en gardant un œil sur l'état d'ébriété de ses clients. Ses pieds étaient endoloris, la douleur se répandant dans ses mollets et remontant dans son dos. Elle avait un énorme mal de tête qui couvait derrière ses yeux et qui n'était pas aidé par le martèlement de la musique de danse qui sortait des énormes haut-parleurs qui étaient installés au-dessus de sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de rentrer à la maison, se détendre avec une tasse de thé et s'endormir en regardant le téléshopping.

Belle en était à compter les minutes qui restait avant le dernier appel quand elle s'est rendue compte que les poubelles derrière le bar étaient plus que pleines. En soupirant, elle les a fermées et s'est dirigée vers la porte de derrière où elle pourrait les jeter dans la benne à ordures. Elle a appelé Joe pour lui faire savoir qu'il devait être derrière le bar pendant quelques minutes et s'est dirigée vers la porte métallique avec son fardeau. L'air de la nuit l'a durement frappée, piquant sa peau et givrant son souffle sur son visage. L'Alaska n'avait jamais été un endroit où elle avait prévu de se retrouver mais, comme Bella l'avait appris à la dure, les choses de la vie tournaient rarement comme vous l'aviez prévu ou voulu.

Rapidement, elle s'est dirigée vers la benne à ordures en essayant de ne pas glisser sur la neige piétinée et battue. Elle venait de jeter les sacs dans la benne quand elle s'est retournée et a vu la silhouette d'une personne sortant furtivement de la ruelle. Elle n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté attention, les gens coupaient tout le temps par la ruelle, en particulier des personnes ivres qui cherchaient un endroit tranquille pour vomir ou pisser, sauf qu'il y avait le fait qu'elle avait eu un frisson inexplicable le long de son dos en voyant la haute silhouette disparaître de sa vue. Bella a brièvement envisagé de mettre cette sensation sur le compte du froid alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'extérieur en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean et un tee-shirt couvrant à peine son ventre, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle ne saurait jamais si c'était la simple bêtise humaine qui l'a conduite ou quelque chose de plus proche que le destin, et Bella n'était pas certaine qu'elle aimait l'idée d'un sort prédestiné, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle a suivi la mystérieuse silhouette tout en sachant que ce qui l'attendait risquait de ne pas être une rencontre du genre amical.

Elle a essayé de se déplacer rapidement et silencieusement, ses pieds faisant craquer légèrement la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle venait d'atteindre le bout de la ruelle quand elle a entendu le premier signe que son instinct avait vu juste et qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Quelqu'un a fait du bruit, un petit cri de surprise rapidement étouffé. Il y a eu ensuite le bruit que faisait quelque chose de traîner, puis tous les mouvements et les sons se sont arrêtés.

'' - Je sais que tu es là. ''

L'estomac de Bella a fait une embardée. Cette voix avait retenti avec une froide familiarité, mais cela devait être une illusion, elle n'allait pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, même si elle avait désiré revoir le propriétaire de cette voix plus que tout, cela n'avait pas été le cas, cela ne l'avait pas été depuis plus de quatre ans. Elle devait se tromper, ce devait être cela.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. _S'est-elle dit.

Endurcissant des nerfs, elle est sortie de la ruelle donnant sur la rue tranquille.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu se préparer à ce qu'elle a vu.

Debout devant elle et tenant un jeune homme par la gorge, n'était autre que Jasper Hale-Cullen.

Il avait un peu changé son apparence, comment, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, la nuance exacte était difficile à dire sous la lumière tamisée, et il portait des vêtements qu'Alice n'aurait pas jugés acceptables sur une personne sans domicile fixe. Évidemment, a raisonné intérieurement Bella, Alice était un cas un peu particulier quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. Il portait une vieille veste en cuir sur une chemise sombre, son jean était trop large pour son corps et déchiré au niveau des genoux. Il portait des espèces de bottes aux pieds et Bella a eu l'étrange idée que c'était probablement des bottes de cowboy, même si elle ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude à cause de l'angle sous lequel il se tenait.

'' - Jasper. '' a-t-elle murmuré les yeux rivés sur son visage.

Il ne s'est pas retourné pour la regarder, il n'a même pas semblé reconnaître sa présence. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jeune homme devant lui, un jeune homme qui semblait être à peine conscient et qui restait seulement debout à cause de l'emprise que Jasper avait sur lui.

'' - Jasper, que fais-tu ici ? Que fais-tu avec lui ? '' a demandé Bella, même si elle avait le sentiment angoissant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Jasper a découvert ses dents, son visage se déplaçant toujours plus proche de celui du jeune homme. '' - À ton avis, Bella ? Ou as-tu oublié ce que je suis ? ''

'' - Je n'ai pas oublié. Il me semble aussi me rappeler que ton régime alimentaire était quelque peu différent. Cela semble avoir changé. '' Ses paroles étaient plus audacieuses que ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que Jasper pouvait le sentir et elle se demandait s'il allait réagir en conséquence.

Au lieu de cela, Jasper a laissé échapper un petit rire dénué d'humour et a finalement tourné la tête pour lui faire face.

Bella a haleté. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard tellement... cruel et inhumain sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient plissés, réduits à des fentes, sa lèvre était retroussée et ses dents découvertes. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un vampire et Bella a senti un autre frisson la traverser.

'' - Tu te souviens des choses assez différemment que ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas une surprise, ton humanité est hermétique à beaucoup de choses dans ce monde. ''

'' - Éclaire-moi donc ? '' a dit Bella faisant un pas en avant et gardant ses yeux fixés sur Jasper.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec sa vie. C'était ce vampire même qui s'était jeté sur elle près de quatre ans auparavant pour son dix-huitième anniversaire et à présent, c'était ce même vampire qui tenait un jeune homme innocent par la gorge, l'étouffant peut-être et se préparant à faire de lui son prochain repas. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle le savait, mais elle savait également qu'entre le jeune homme et elle-même, de tous les deux, c'était elle qui avait le plus de chance de s'éloigner de là en vie. Au moins, elle était suffisamment consciente pour négocier et elle avait un passé avec ce vampire, quelque chose qui, elle l'espérait, l'aiderait à passer au travers de cette petite interaction.

'' - T'éclairer ? '' Le ton de Jasper semblait incrédule quand il s'est détourné du jeune homme pour faire complètement face à Bella. '' - T'éclairer ? Tu ne peux pas être éclairée. Tu es la source de mes putains de problèmes, le début de ma putain de fin. ''

'' - C'est un peu dur compte tenu que _tu es_ la raison pour laquelle j'ai été abandonnée à Forks. '' A immédiatement répondu Bella. Sa vieille colère s'est enflammée rapidement et totalement et cette résurgence a annoncé la fin de sa santé mentale.

Jasper s'est déplacé avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'un vampire, si vite que Bella ne l'a pas vu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face d'elle et la saisisse par la gorge pour la claquer dans le mur. Elle a entendu plus que vu le jeune homme tomber sur le côté avant de sentir sa main glacée se resserrer étroitement autour de son cou. Le mur de briques a frappé douloureusement l'arrière de son crâne humain, faisant rebondir sa tête contre lui, mais elle a constaté que Jasper n'avait pas encore décidé de la tuer parce qu'elle pouvait toujours parfaitement respirer.

'' - _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle tu as été abandonnée à Forks. _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu ce que tu vois devant toi. C'est _toi_ que je te tiens pour responsable. '' a-t-il craché, son beau et terrifiant visage à quelques simples centimètres du sien.

Bella savait qu'il sentait sa peur, son inquiétude, et pourtant il n'avait rien fait rien pour l'intensifier. Ayant cela à l'esprit, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle a tendu la main et a attrapé son visage entre ses mains. Exerçant une pression sur sa mâchoire, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle souhaitait qu'il incline son visage, elle l'a examiné pour la première fois en quatre ans. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui permettait de prendre des libertés avec lui comme elle l'a fait, d'autant plus qu'il était terriblement évident qu'il lui reprochait le fiasco autrement connu sous le nom de son anniversaire, mais il a obéi à la légère pression de ses doigts et a penché son visage sur le côté. La faible lumière du réverbère derrière elle a illuminé son visage et elle a pu le voir clairement.

Ses yeux brillants étaient rouges, un signe certain du choix de son nouveau mode de vie, mais ce n'était pas la couleur de ses yeux qui a immédiatement attiré son attention.

C'était la souffrance.

'' - Les décisions que tu as prises sont les tiennes. Je ne vais pas accepter la responsabilité de ce qui ou de ce quoi tu es devenu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu il y a quatre ans. Je ne suis responsable que de mes propres actions. '' Elle a hésité, les yeux dans ses yeux rouges, furieux et blessés. '' - Mais si mes actions t'ont blessé, alors je le regrette plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. ''

Elle a laissé tomber ses mains de son visage et a baissé les yeux, la main autour de sa gorge ne lui permettait pas d'éloigner son visage du sien, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mots courageux, compte tenu de la gravité de sa situation, ne l'empêchaient pas de ressentir la culpabilité qui faisait rage en elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jasper, il craquait en face de son visage, tentant désespérément d'arriver jusqu'à elle, mais malgré cela, il lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule à blâmer. Elle savait de façon rationnelle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être blâmée pour être humaine et de saigner accidentellement devant lui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu le faire, mais le Jasper qu'elle avait connu avait toujours été un être rationnel, logique et lucide à l'extrême. S'il lui reprochait quelque chose alors elle avait de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il devait avoir probablement un bon motif pour cela, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était à blâmer et si elle lui avait fait de la peine, alors elle était sincèrement désolée.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. '' lui a-t-il grogné en resserrant son emprise sur son cou.

'' - Tu dois commencer à être rouillé parce que je ne ressens aucune pitié pour toi. '' a dit Bella en regardant son visage une fois de plus alors que ses voies respiratoires étaient quelque peu obstruées.

'' - Je suis un empathe, Bella. Tu peux me mentir, mais tes émotions, elles, ne peuvent pas. Tu te sens désolée pour moi, je peux le sentir ! ''

'' - C'est une chose amusante d'être un empathe, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement tu avais pu combiner ton don avec celui d'Edward nous aurions eu un vrai vainqueur sur les bras, ne crois-tu pas ? '' a haleté Bella, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficultés alors que Jasper continuait de lui contracter les voies aériennes.

Il a soulevé les sourcils et sa poigne s'est calmée à la mention de son frère. '' - Tu peux sentir mes émotions, Jasper, mais tu ne connais pas le raisonnement derrière elles. '' a poursuivi Bella, profitant de sa surprise momentanée. '' - Je suis désolée pour toi, c'est vrai, mais pas parce que je te plains, mais parce que je crains d'avoir joué un rôle dans ta souffrance. ''

Brusquement, la poigne de Jasper s'est resserrée à un point douloureux et Bella a perdu toute sa capacité de respirer. Elle a commencé à voir des taches blanches danser devant ses yeux et ses mains se sont placées automatiquement, mais futilement, pour essayer de retirer la main glacée de son emprise sur sa gorge.

'' - Tu ne sais _rien_ ! '' a-t-il grogné.

Bella a soupiré et a tiré sur la main inflexible qui était autour de sa gorge, étant elle-même disposée à rester tranquille en dépit du fait que sa poitrine était en feu et qu'elle craignait pour sa vie. Ses efforts ne servaient à rien, le genre de panique qui engloutit un être humain face à la mort n'est pas facilement vaincu et Bella n'était pas maître dans l'art de regarder la mort en face. Bien sûr, elle avait été à peu près sûre qu'elle allait mourir quand elle était allée à la rencontre de James et quand le moment était arrivé, elle avait été trop distraite par la douleur dans son corps. Aujourd'hui, il y avait très peu de souffrance par rapport à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'un manque terrifiant d'oxygène, une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine et de la crainte dans son cœur. Elle sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus lourdes alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait. Elle se rendit compte, un peu tardivement, que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir, serait le visage furieux de Jasper, son regard dans le sien. Pour une raison quelconque, elle a été déçue.

'' - Argh ! Je ne peux pas _faire cela_. '' A pratiquement hurlé Jasper alors qu'il relâchait son emprise sur la gorge de Bella.

Instantanément, elle est tombée à genoux en prenant une grande inspiration douloureuse, le souffle en lambeaux pendant qu'elle respirait. Ses mains se sont plaquées au sol pour éviter de chuter et elle s'est retrouvée à quatre pattes, ses yeux au niveau du bout des bottes de Jasper qu'elle a regardées fixement. Des bottes de cowboy, elle avait eu raison au sujet de ses chaussures. Elle avait envie de rire d'elle-même et elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu le souffle pour pouvoir le faire. De toutes les choses stupides auxquelles elle aurait pu penser alors sa vie venait de lui être de nouveau rendue, il avait fallu que ce soit cela.

Soudain, Jasper s'est accroupi devant elle, ses lèvres proches de son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende. '' - Éloigne-toi de moi, Bella Swan. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me compliques une nouvelle fois la vie. ''

Avec la vitesse et la grâce héritées de son espèce, Jasper s'est redressé et a tourné les talons. Elle a levé les yeux pour le regarder traverser la rue et s'éloigner comme s'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se promener tranquillement dans le quartier. Alors qu'elle le regardait battre en retraite, elle a senti la même colère monter en elle de nouveau, cette colère contre laquelle elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour qu'elle lâche prise il y a quatre ans. Quand _il_ s'était éloigné d'elle, quand _ils_ s'étaient tous éloignés d'elle.

Jasper s'éloignait d'elle encore une fois. Il l'abandonnait. Il Courait.

_Lâche_. A-t-elle pensé, son sang en ébullition.

'' - Tu es un LÂCHE ! '' a-t-elle crié, sa gorge protestant contre une telle utilisation brutale si peu de temps après avoir été agressée.

Jasper ne s'est pas arrêté. Il n'a même pas regardé en arrière. Il n'a même pas fait signe qu'il l'avait entendue.

Il a simplement continué de marcher.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

_Nous avons des tas et des tas de ce que nous semons. '' Good People '' by Jack Johnson._

Bella a regardé Jasper tourner à l'angle de la rue et disparaître de sa vue. Elle s'est brièvement demandée pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté de courir à une vitesse naturelle pour lui, mais ensuite, elle a entendu le gémissement révélateur d'une personne ivre revenant à lui. Regardant autour d'elle, Bella a vu que le jeune homme qu'avait jeté Jasper était couché à la base d'un cylindre de béton, le genre qui empêchait les voitures de monter sur le trottoir. Elle s'est levée, tremblante, et elle s'est dirigée vers lui. Il avait une coupure à la tête et son bras gisait suivant un angle anormal, signe qu'il était probablement cassé. Elle a sorti son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et a composé le 911 pour appeler une ambulance.

'' - Police, Incendie ou Médical ? ''

'' - Médical, s'il vous plaît. '' a dit Bella avec un frisson. Elle a attendu alors qu'elle était rapidement transférée sur le poste.

'' - Quelle est la nature de votre urgence ? '' a demandé la voix.

Bella a expliqué la situation, sans parler du vampire à l'origine de la catastrophe et a donné l'adresse du bar. Lorsque le médecin urgentiste lui a assuré qu'une ambulance était en route, Bella a raccroché et a appelé le bureau de Joe en espérant qu'il y serait de nouveau maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de quitter le mec dans la rue, même s'il n'était pas en danger immédiat tandis qu'elle continuait d'essayer de joindre son patron pour lui raconter ce qui se passait. Heureusement, Joe a décroché à la quatrième sonnerie.

'' - Dog Down, Joe à l'appareil. '' a-t-il dit.

'' - Joe, c'est Bella. Je suis à l'extérieur, il y a eu une espèce d'accident. J'ai trouvé un gamin ivre sur le trottoir, il est un peu amoché, j'ai donc appelé une ambulance. '' a-t-elle dit rapidement, voulant l'interrompre avant de l'entendre crier parce qu'elle n'était pas encore de retour.

'' - Quoi ! Où es-tu ? ''

'' - À la sortie de l'allée. '' lui a-t-elle dit en utilisant son bras libre pour frictionner le bras gelé qui tenait le téléphone à son oreille et essayer de lui rendre un peu de sensibilité.

'' - Je sors. '' a-t-il dit avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

Elle n'a pas attendu longtemps avant que Joe ne sorte de la ruelle en marchant. Il a rapidement regardé aux alentours et s'est dirigé vers elle. Quand il a repéré le jeune homme sur le sol, il a laissé échapper un juron et s'est accroupi près de sa tête.

'' - Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans le bar, tu as compris ? Il n'est pas un de nos clients. '' a dit Joe, sans lever les yeux sur elle.

Bella a grogné. '' - Tout d'abord, il _n'était pas_ un de nos clients pour autant que je sache. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous être imputé. ''

'' - Bien sûr que si, Bella, on dirait qu'il n'a pas l'âge légal ! '' a dit Joe en inclinant la tête pour obtenir une meilleure vue du visage du jeune homme inconscient.

'' - Une ribambelle de jeunes entre dans le bar après avoir déjà bu dans la maison d'où ils viennent, donc que... '' Bella s'est arrêtée quand le bruit des sirènes est arrivé à ses oreilles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une ambulance filant à toute allure et suivie par deux voitures de police est apparue au coin de la rue. Quand Bella a aperçu les voitures de police, son cœur a chuté. Elle avait oublié ce côté de l'appel, ils voudraient une déclaration de sa part, d'autant plus que le jeune homme avait été assez malmené. Elle sentait les battements dans sa tête s'intensifier à mesure que les lumières clignotantes se rapprochaient, quelque chose qu'elle avait oubliée pendant que Jasper avait sa main serrée autour de son cou.

_Tant pis pour le thé chaud et les quelques minutes de repos devant le téléshopping_. A pensé Bella intérieurement.

* * *

'' - Chrissy ? Danny ? Je suis à la maison. '' A appelé Bella alors qu'elle entrait dans son appartement en colocation et sortait ses pieds douloureux de ses ballerines noires.

'' - Il était temps ! J'étais sur le point d'envoyer les hommes en bleu à ta recherche. '' Chrissy, sa colocataire, est sortie à grandes enjambées de sa chambre et est entrée dans le salon.

'' - Non, merci, une fois par nuit est déjà suffisant pour moi. '' a dit Bella en secouant ses épaules pour sortir de son manteau et le laisser tomber sur le canapé.

'' - Quoi ? Les flics se sont présentés au bar ? Des mineurs ? '' A demandé Chrissy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en posant un des pieds endoloris de Bella sur ses genoux.

'' - Non, pas exactement... Ohhh. '' a gémi Bella, moitié de plaisir, moitié de douleur alors que Chrissy commençait à travailler spécifiquement sur la voûte de son pied avec son pouce. '' - T'ai-je dit dernièrement à quel point je t'aime ? ''

Chrissy s'est mise à rire. '' - Oh, je sais que tu le fais, mignonne, dis-moi pourquoi les poulets étaient au DD ? ''

Bella a donné à Crissy la version révisée des événements de la nuit, expliquant seulement qu'elle avait trouvé un jeune homme ivre évanoui sur le trottoir devant le Dog Down et qui semblait être assez gravement blessé. Chrissy a écouté les nouvelles sans sourciller. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de choquant étant donné qu'elles vivaient dans un secteur à dominance étudiante. Elles pouvaient vivre en Alaska, généralement considéré comme le milieu de nulle part en Amérique, mais cela ne signifiait pas que les étudiants ne s'adonnaient pas à l'alcool ni à d'autres activités illégales « améliorant les soirées ». Quand Chrissy en a eu fini avec le pied de Bella et après avoir attrapé l'autre, elle s'est mise à lui raconter toute sa journée parce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis le matin. Alors que Chrissy parlait, Bella la regardait sans vraiment l'écouter.

Chrissy avait été une des premières amies que Bella s'était faite quand elle avait décidé de venir à l'université de Faibanks en Alaska. Elles avaient vécu dans la même résidence estudiante en première année et s'étaient liées grâce aux bols de Lucky Charms et au fait qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des colocataires cinglées. Chrissy était canadienne et par conséquent, une étudiante étrangère qui avait été acceptée à Alaska Fairbanks en Alaska dans une tentative désespérée de s'éloigner aussi loin que possible de l'influence de sa belle-mère autoritaire. Elle avait pensé qu'en courant dans un autre pays, quoique celui-ci ait des frontières communes avec le sien, serait suffisant. Elle avait eu tort. Son père et sa belle-mère l'avaient appelée et étaient venus la voir plus souvent que Charlie, le propre père flic protecteur de Bella.

Danny, son autre colocataire, était assis à côté de Bella dans sa classe de littérature Anglaise du dix-septième siècle pendant sa première semaine et avait commis l'erreur ultime de dire que le « Paradis Perdu » de Milton aurait dû être jeté à la poubelle. Ils avaient débattu sur le sujet avec tellement de passion qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée du professeur qui essayait de commencer sa classe. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur, une petite vieille dame, leur a crié de « la fermer », qu'ils ont remarqué que tout le monde les regardait. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Chrissy, Danny et Bella avaient développé leurs amitiés pendant toute la longueur de leur première année et avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble pour leur seconde année parce que aucun d'eux ne voulait renouveler leur expérience en vivant en résidence étudiante. Alors que Bella et Chrissy avaient simplement eu des colocataires bizarres avec des habitudes ennuyeuses, Danny avait vécu une expérience horrible avec son premier colocataire qui s'était avéré être un imbécile homophobe qui ne prenait pas très bien le fait de vivre avec un Danny ouvertement gay.

Alors qu'elle était assise là en laissant la voix douce de sa compagne de chambre lui vider la tête, Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses colocataires. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que les vampires étaient de retour dans sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et elle ne savait pas ce que cela allait bien pouvoir signifier pour elle et son entourage. Est-ce que Jasper voudrait la retrouver ? Il avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste loin de lui, mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il envisageait de rester loin d'elle ? Avec son nouveau régime, tout était possible, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Leur dire de verrouiller les portes ? Elle savait mieux que quiconque que rien ne pouvait réellement empêcher un vampire de vous tuer sauf peut-être un autre vampire. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir comment cela pouvait être réalisé. Edward lui avait dit un jour qu'il allait l'emmener loin de James et la cacher afin qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais il n'avait jamais daigné lui expliquer comment il avait prévu de faire cela.

_Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas te le dire. _A-t-elle pensé avec amertume. _Pourquoi Edward expliquerait-il quoi que ce soit à cette ridicule petite Bella. _

Bella a soupiré intérieurement à cette pensée. Outre l'effet manifestement indésirable du retour de Jasper dans sa vie, et le petit fait qu'il chassait de nouveau des humains, elle avait dû combattre toutes les émotions et les souvenirs qu'elle avait espérés avoir écartés. Elle avait eu tort. Elle a réfléchi à la facilité avec laquelle la présence de Jasper avait ramené à la surface l'ancienne fureur qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de tous les Cullen, en particulier envers Edward. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse même _penser_ à son nom et encore plus pour le dire. Cela avait été une bataille qu'elle avait eue du mal à remporter, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait tout de même gagnée et elle a décidé qu'elle n'allait pas retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes. Elle ne voulait pas devenir Bella le zombie à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas s'incliner devant la douleur et la colère venant de son abandon. Elle ne laisserait plus un Cullen contrôler sa vie, directement ou indirectement, plus jamais.

'' - Ouhouhhh ? '' Chrissy a agité sa main devant le visage de Bella, la détournant de sa ligne de pensées déprimantes.

'' - Ouais, désolée, j'ai rêvassé pendant un moment. ''

'' - De toute évidence, à quoi pensais-tu ? L'état de notre économie ? Les néonazis ? Tu avais une horrible grimace sur ton visage, ce n'était pas ton meilleur souvenir. '' a dit Chrissy en riant.

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Non. Je pensais à des conneries sur le bar. Tu sais que Joe dit qu'il est toujours fauché. Il ne veut toujours pas embaucher un remplaçant pour Sebastian. Tu sais quoi ? Il m'a fait travailler au bar et dans la salle ce soir, les deux en même temps ! ''

'' - Quel emmerdeur. '' a dit Chrissy. Bella a souri à la phrase qui est facilement sortie de sa bouche.

'' - Je sais, mais il paie et comme je dois y retourner demain, je vais donc aller me pieuter. '' '' a dit Bella en se levant. '' - Merci de m'avoir massé les pieds, ma puce. ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' a dit Chrissy suivant Bella alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres respectives.

'' - Je te verrais dans la matinée, mignonne. '' a dit Chrissy quand elle est entrée dans sa chambre.

Bella s'est préparée pour la nuit, elle a pris sa douche, s'est brossée les dents et a changé de vêtement. Quand elle est grimpée dans son lit, elle s'est retournée et a serré son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se demander où était Jasper... et ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin était clair et lumineux, pour les normes de l'Alaska du moins, ce qui signifiait que le temps était nuageux et très froid. Bella avait découvert que, un peu comme elle s'était habituée au temps humide et nuageux de Forks, elle avait également accepté le climat de l'Alaska. Après trois ans et demi, elle s'était finalement habituée à porter la moitié de sa garde-robe quand elle sortait à l'extérieur.

Charlie avait été extrêmement choqué quand elle s'était décidée à choisir l'université d'Alaska Fairbanks. Il l'avait suppliée, avait réellement essayé de la convaincre de choisir une autre université, une plus proche de la maison, comme l'université de Washington, par exemple, mais Bella avait déjà pris sa décision à ce sujet. Elle se souvenait du moment où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle voulait aller dans un endroit aussi distant et étranger que l'Alaska. Elle avait déjà reçu quelques offres d'admission de quelques-unes des universités où elle avait postulé, mais le jour où son acceptation à l'université d'Alaska Fairbanks était arrivée, elle avait également reçu son acceptation de l'Arizona State.

Bella avait seulement postulé pour l'Arizona State University en souvenir de sa mère. C'était le vœu de Renée que Bella retourne en Arizona et y soit scolarisée afin qu'elles puissent avoir plus de temps pour se revoir. Cela n'était pas censé se produire cependant, Renée et Phil avaient été tués dans un étrange accident quelques mois à peine après le dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella.

Quand elle repensait à cette époque, elle se disait souvent que c'était l'année où elle avait perdu le reste de son innocence. Elle s'était sentie si seule dans une ville où elle n'avait jamais réellement pris la peine de se faire des amis autres que les Cullen et peut-être Angela Weber. Lorsque les Cullen étaient partis, elle n'avait pas réellement eu envie de se faire de nouveaux amis, elle voulait seulement se vautrer dans sa propre douleur et au moment où elle a été prête à essayer, elle avait déjà brûlé tous les ponts et très peu de gens voulaient avoir quelque chose à voir avec la triste et déprimée Bella Swan.

C'est alors que la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère était arrivée et elle a commencé à croire que l'univers entier était contre elle. Elle a réussi à traverser ses dernières années d'études secondaires et supérieures avec de bonnes notes, mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle avait réussi à les obtenir puisqu'elle ressemblait à un mort-vivant la plupart du temps. Elle dormait rarement de peur d'avoir des cauchemars, elle avait très peu d'appétit et elle avait même perdu toute sa force de volonté pour essayer de paraître en forme.

Jacob Black, le fils du meilleur ami de son père, avait essayé de l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de sa vie en l'entraînant sur la Réserve, mais pas même ses amis n'avaient pu supporter son silence et sa tristesse très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement à l'époque. Edward, celui pour qui elle avait été prête à abandonner sa vie, sa famille et son_ âme_, ne voulait pas d'elle et quand sa folle et écervelée de mère, sa meilleure amie, était morte, elle avait touché le fond.

Donc, quand elle avait regardé fixement les deux enveloppes, l'une pour l'Alaska et l'autre pour l'Arizona, côte à côte sur la table de cuisine usée de son père, elle avait su qu'elle ne survivrait jamais en retournant en Arizona. Tout là-bas lui rappelait sa mère, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le soleil sur son visage, la chaleur sèche de l'air autour d'elle, le craquement de la terre ferme sous ses pieds et voir les montagnes teintées de violet dans le lointain. Sa mère avait voulu qu'elle revienne pour cela, qu'elle revienne en arrière afin qu'elles puissent être ensemble, mais Bella ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, plus maintenant. Sans l'ouvrir, Bella avait pris l'enveloppe de la State Arizona et l'avait jetée à la poubelle. Elle avait accepté l'Alaska Fairbanks ce même jour et n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

Ses journées en Alaska étaient relativement classiques et c'était quelque chose qu'elle chérissait comme un trésor. Elle allait à ses cours, s'endormait ou rêvassait le plus souvent, prenait des notes, lisait ses livres avec un intérêt réel, travaillait plus souvent qu'elle ne traînait avec ses amis et sortait pour faire la lessive lorsque c'était humainement possible. Tout était merveilleusement _normal_.

Il n'y avait pas de belles et inhumaines personnes dans les environs, personne pour la sauver de la camionnette en excès de vitesse, aucun vampire traqueur cinglé voulant son sang. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Victoria vienne la chercher un jour, mais jusqu'à présent, sa vie avait été parfaitement libérée de tout ce qui brillait au soleil.

Et puis Jasper était apparu et avait ruiné ses magnifiques résultats.

Bella a soupiré alors qu'elle rayait une phrase et a commencé à réécrire ce que le professeur disait. Il avait l'habitude de se contredire quand il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il racontait et tout à coup il disait : '' - Non, attendez, je me suis trompé, rayez cela. '' Ce qu'ils faisaient, rayer la phrase, je veux dire.

Bella avait eu une capacité d'attention nulle à chier aujourd'hui. Dès l'instant où elle était sortie de son appartement, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle était surveillée et elle n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'elle ne l'était pas. Apparemment, Jasper était un hypocrite. Il se permettait d'exiger qu'_elle_ reste loin de lui, mais il n'était pas capable de lui témoigner la même courtoisie. Les poils à la base de son cou se sont levés ce qui lui a rappelé une fois de plus qu'elle était sous surveillance. Elle n'avait eu aucune chance de repérer Jasper pendant qu'elle marchait sur le campus, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait surveillée à l'intérieur d'une classe. Elle serait peut-être en mesure d'obtenir un aperçu de lui à présent.

Sans bouger la tête, Bella a laissé ses yeux parcourir la salle de classe, du moins le peu qu'elle pouvait en voir. Elle n'arrivait pas à repérer Jasper alors elle a lentement levé la tête et a élargi son champ de vision . Elle a balayé la salle de classe une fois avant de le repérer une rangée derrière elle, mais à plusieurs sièges sur sa droite. Elle a dû lui rendre justice, il pouvait se fondre parfaitement dans le décor. Il était habillé comme un étudiant typique, il portait même un tee-shirt avec le logo d'une association étudiante et avait un sac à dos sur le siège près de lui, personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui et pour cause.

Bella a pris quelques instants pour foudroyer Jasper du regard, bien qu'il n'ait pas tourné la tête pour la regarder et que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le professeur, elle savait qu'il l'a regardait tout autant qu'elle le faisait. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et et s'est tournée vers sa copie. Parlant d'une voix si faible que les personnes assises dans les sièges autour d'elle ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, elle a murmuré : '' - Tu es incroyable putain. ''

Elle pensait l'avoir entendu rire, mais elle a été distraite par une vibration sur sa hanche. Son téléphone portable bourdonnait, l'avertissant qu'elle avait reçu un SMS. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'a sorti. Qui lui envoyait un message alors que ses amis savaient qu'elle était en cours ?

_**Tu peux parler ! **_

Le numéro était affiché, mais ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'elle connaissait et il a fallu une seconde à son cerveau pour enregistrer ce que disait le texto.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Jasper avait réussi à trouver son numéro de portable.

_**Comment as-tu obtenu ce numéro ?**_

Bella a vérifié deux fois que son téléphone était effectivement sur le vibreur, quand elle a su qu'il l'était, elle a attendu sa réponse. Il n'a pas fallu attendre aussi longtemps que cela l'aurait été s'il s'était agi d'un humain.

_**Ce n'est pas tellement difficile de s'introduire dans ton appartement, tu sais. De là, ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps pour regarder dans le téléphone de ta colocataire. C'est une jolie fille soit dit en passant. Son parfum est divin.**_

Bella a lu le texte et a senti son cœur accélérer alors que ses intestins se nouaient devant la brusque augmentation de son anxiété. _Est-ce que Jasper voulait s'en prendre à Chrissy ? Il buvait les êtres humains maintenant après tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher ?_

_**Tes actions sont plutôt contradictoires par rapport à tes mots d'adieu de la nuit dernière. Pourrais-tu t'expliquer ? **_

Bella espérait contre toute attente, que Jasper allait mordre à l'hameçon et orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet que Chrissy. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait qu'il s'attarde dessus plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Elle a de nouveau entendu le spectre de son petit rire, mais il ne l'a pas fait sourire. Il l'a plutôt fait frissonner. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire.

_**Je dois bien grappiller mon dîner quelque part, n'est ce pas ?**_

Bella s'est brusquement redressée sur son siège quand elle a lu le texto et quelques-uns des étudiants autour d'elle l'ont regardée avec curiosité. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Était-ce une menace contre sa vie ou contre celle des étudiants autour d'elle ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas sciemment laisser Jasper commencer à s'attaquer à ses camarades de classe. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire physiquement pour l'en empêcher, mais elle pourrait peut-être le dissuader de s'en prendre à eux par d'autre moyens.

_**Va ailleurs. Tu sais que tu vas trop attirer l'attention ici. Il s'agit d'une petite ville, tu vas faire exploser le taux de criminalité et je pense que quelqu'un va relier les points et remarquer l'absence de sang dans les corps.**_

Encore une fois, elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

_**Qui a dit que les corps allaient être trouvés ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi négligent. **_

Bella a presque grogné à haute voix de consternation. Quand était-il devenu un tel connard ? Plus important encore, pourquoi ?

_**Est-ce que chasser les humains est réellement ce que tu veux faire ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment Alice doit se sentir, combien elle doit être déçue. **_

C'était un coup bas et elle le savait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'explosion de grognements de colère qui a accompagné la réception de son message. Elle a failli se retourner et rester bouche bée devant lui, mais il ne lui en a pas laissé l'occasion. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose au sujet de son étrange comportement, Jasper s'est levé, a pris son sac et est sorti de la salle de classe sans se retourner.

Bella n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle s'est sentie un peu béate.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**_._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

_Tic, tic, tic, prends garde,__la vie est trop courte pour m'arrêter_**. **'' Bulletproof '' by La Roux.

Il a fallu attendre la fin de sa journée de cours pour que Bella commence à se sentir mal à l'aise avec la façon dont elle avait ouvertement raillé Jasper plus tôt dans la journée. Cela lui était resté sur la conscience tout le reste de l'après-midi alors qu'elle était assise dans sa classe et fixait une page blanche dans son carnet tout en pensant à Jasper et au son de ses grognements, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'est dirigée vers le Dog Down et qu'elle a senti des yeux sur elle qu'elle a commencé à se demander si narguer un vampire était réellement judicieux. Si Jasper voulait la tuer, il n'y aurait vraiment pas grand-chose qu'elle pourrait faire à ce sujet, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, elle a gardé son allure habituellement nonchalante et a essayé de ne pas laisser ses battements cœur la trahir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et s'il était suffisamment proche d'elle pour l'entendre. Elle est arrivée au Dog Down avec dix minutes d'avance, ce qui lui a permis de mettre sa tenue de travail et de se faire une tasse de thé avant de commencer son boulot. Elle ajoutait simplement un peu de lait dans sa tasse quand elle a entendu Joe appeler son nom.

'' - Bella ? ''

Elle a soupiré et a fini de verser le lait avant de le remettre dans le réfrigérateur où étaient stockés les repas du personnel avant de prendre le sucre. Elle a ajouté une grosse cuillerée de sucre dans son thé et l'a remué en fixant sa tasse. Il lui restait encore trois minutes d'après l'horloge sur le mur et elle n'allait pas les perdre en répondant à l'appel de Joe.

'' - Bella ! '' Elle a entendu sa voix l'appeler de nouveau, plus proche cette fois. '' - As-tu vu Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé à quelqu'un dans un couloir. Elle a entendu la voix de l'employé de jour à temps partiel lui dire qu'elle était dans la salle à manger. « Salle à manger » était un peu exagérée, c'était simplement une arrière-salle où les employés avaient un petit casier pour ranger leurs affaires, un peu comme celui qu'elle avait eu quand elle était à l'école maternelle, avec des cases ouvertes et autres conneries. Il n'y avait pas de verrou dessus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de _portes. _Alors Bella, en dépit de sa sympathie pour ses collègues de travail, gardait toute sa merde dans son sac à dos qui avait un petit cadenas sur le curseur de la fermeture à glissière. Ce n'était tout de même pas Fort Knox, mais cela avait été assez dissuasif puisque le mois dernier, lorsque les déjeuners de tout le monde avaient été volés, le sien ne l'avait pas été.

'' - Bella ! Ne m'as-tu pas entendu t'appeler ? '' a dit Joe en apparaissant sans « la salle à manger », traînant un jeune homme derrière lui.

'' - Oh. '' a dit Bella en adoptant un air innocent. '' - Non, je suis désolée Joe, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Je devais rêvasser. Qui a-t-il? ''

Bella sirotait son thé alors que Joe la regardait d'un air pensif. Il ne la croyait probablement pas, mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Il n'allait pas la virer pour rien de moins qu'un meurtre ou un vol, elle était la meilleure employée qu'il avait et ils le savaient tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle travaillait comme barmaid, cuisinière, serveuse et même videur occasionnellement. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de trouver un meilleur emploi où elle n'aurait pu n'avoir qu'un, voire deux titres.

'' - C'est Patrick, il va prendre la place de Sebastian et il va t'aider pour le bar et la salle en alternance pendant les nuits. Je veux que tu lui apprennes les ficelles du métier. '' a dit Joe, sans jamais faire un geste vers Patrick ou lui permettre de s'avancer pour saluer correctement Bella.

'' - D'accord. '' a dit Bella en regardant Patrick par-dessus l'épaule de Joe. '' - C'est agréable de te rencontrer, Patrick, mon nom est Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. ''

'' - Je suis ravi de te... '' a commencé Patrick en faisant le tour de Joe, la main tendue et prête à lui serrer la sienne, mais Joe l'a coupé avec un geste impatient de la main.

'' - Oui, oui, tu pourras te présenter plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi... '' il a pointé son doigt vers Bella. '' - … pour lui trouver un tablier et un casier, ensuite tu iras dans la salle avec lui. ''

'' - Quoi ! '' a dit Bella en posant sa tasse de thé sur le bar. '' - Il commence sa formation aujourd'hui ? Joe, c'est très _fréquenté_ ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps de le former dès à présent ! Demande-lui de venir demain pour le début de la soirée, c'est un mercredi, cela devrait être relativement plus facile pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui apprendre à servir au bar alors que je prépare le café et les sandwichs pour les clients ! ''

Joe a soupiré en prenant une expression peinée comme si elle était insupportable. '' - Si tu peux, Bella, il va seulement t'observer pendant toute la soirée et tu vas lui montrer comment avoir le tour de main pour servir au bar entre deux clients ! S'il reste, il va se retrouver sur les horaires de jours et donc, c'est aussi bien qu'il apprenne maintenant. ''

'' - Mais, Joe, je suis seule pour travailler pendant les quatre prochaines heures ! Jaylee ne va pas arriver avant au... ''

'' - Je _sais_, Bella. '' A de nouveau soupiré Joe en fermant brièvement les yeux, quand il les a ouverts, il a tenté de lui donner un sourire engageant. Elle a simplement froncé les sourcils. '' - S'il te plaît, Bella, tu sais que tu es la seule à qui je peux faire confiance pour cela. ''

Elle a continué de froncer les sourcils en le regardant, sachant qu'il essayait de la convaincre avec un doux sourire et quelques compliments foireux, mais elle avait une surprise pour lui.

'' - Très bien. '' a-t-elle dit, toujours fulminante. '' - Mais cela ne fait pas partie de mes attributions d'après le contrat que j'ai signé lorsque j'ai été embauchée ici. Je veux un supplément de salaire pour les heures que je vais passer à le former.''

Les sourcils de Joe ont bondi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il a ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais Bella l'a coupé en levant la main pour le confirmer. '' - Soit tu me payes les heures supplémentaires soit tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour le former, je n'ai aucune obligation de le faire. ''

Joe a fermé la bouche, a réfléchi une minute et a hoché la tête. '' - Très bien, mais sortez d'ici, maintenant ! ''

Il s'est retourné et est sorti de la salle à manger, manifestement en rogne après elle. Bella s'est tournée vers Patrick qui la dévisageait avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la crainte.

'' - Tu veux réellement travailler ici ? ''

* * *

Patrick s'est avéré être d'une aide plutôt convenable. Bella n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était heureuse de sa présence parce qu'il avait encore besoin d'un grand nombre de conseils et qu'elle était trop occupée pendant l'heure d'affluence infernale du dîner, mais il était sympathique. Il l'a fait rire à plusieurs reprises et il avait une expérience de serveur à son actif, alors elle l'a laissé faire face aux commandes des clients.

Les étudiants étaient, de l'avis de Bella, une tout autre catégorie d'êtres humains. Ils ne s'activaient pas de la même façon que le reste du monde, soit ils étaient très détendus soit extrêmement pressés. Il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui s'appelait « rythme de sommeil » pour les étudiants, le sommeil était souvent trouvé pendant de courtes périodes dans le milieu de l'après-midi ou vers trois heures du matin, après avoir terminé leurs devoirs.

La consommation d'aliments se dégradait elle aussi, les étudiants étaient radins et vivaient de marchandage. Moins la nourriture était chère, mieux c'était, même si cela avait un goût de merde et peu ou pas de valeur nutritionnelle. Si un restaurant offrait de la soupe à volonté et ainsi que du pain avec une entrée quelconque, vous pouviez voir les étudiants se gaver de soupe et de pain et demander à emporter le reste du repas pour qu'ils puissent le partager entre le déjeuner et le dîner le jour suivant. La seule chose pour laquelle les étudiants étaient prêts à dépenser leur argent était pour de l'alcool. Ils allaient manger des nouilles rãmen¹ pendant une semaine si cela signifiait aller à une beuverie le samedi soir.

Joe, étant l'homme d'affaires qu'il était, avait misé sur ce petit fait dès le début. Le Dog Down était une source de nourriture et de café bon marché pendant la journée, même si les sandwichs étaient plutôt barbants et que c'était le bar le plus proche du campus pendant les soirées. En bref, il était presque toujours plein de monde.

C'est pourquoi Bella s'est retrouvée à courir partout pendant l'heure d'affluence du dîner, faisant des sandwichs au jambon et au fromage avec de la mayonnaise et des piments Chipotle² ou faire mousser du lait pour faire un autre café latte, tout en essayant d'expliquer à Patrick de quelle façon il devait donner une petite tape sur le côté de la caisse lorsque le voyant d'erreur s'allumait ou à quel endroit il pouvait trouver des torchons pour essuyer les tasses et les verres qui venaient de sortir du lave-vaisselle industriel.

Au moment où Jaylee est entrée, elle était épuisée et il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures à tenir, mais Bella n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir sa collègue brune. Jaylee et elle se ressemblaient suffisamment pour paraître être des cousines. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même abondante chevelure brune et étaient pratiquement de la même taille et du même poids, mais les yeux de Jaylee étaient d'un bleu clair et son visage était beaucoup plus rond que celui de Bella.

'' - Salut, Bella. '' a dit Jaylee en sortant de l'arrière-salle et attachant un tablier autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'approchait. '' - Je vois que nous avons un nouveau, comment se débrouille-t-il ? ''

Bella a soupiré. '' - Considérant que Joe l'a balancé en pleine heure de pointe, je pense qu'il va être très bien une fois qu'il saura où se trouvent toutes les choses. ''

'' - Hé bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. '' Elle s'est arrêtée pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval lâche parce qu'elle avait vu Patrick prendre des commandes à une table voisine. '' - Ce n'est pas Sebastian, mais lui il a un beau cul. ''

Bella s'est mise à rire pour la première fois en quelques heures. '' - Il n'est pas mal, il a un joli sourire. ''

'' - Bah. '' en agitant la main avec dédain. '' - Qui se soucie de son sourire ? Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de son sourire quand je vais enfoncer mes talons dans son cul. ''

Bella a secoué la tête avec un sourire sur le visage. '' - Tu n'as aucune pudeur, femme, aucune honte. ''

Jaylee a souri diaboliquement. '' - Je sais. Attends. '' Elle a regardé Bella de haut en bas. '' - Envisages-tu de... tu sais ? Elle a hoché la tête vers Patrick.

'' - Oh, non. '' a dit Bella un peu surprise. ''- Tu peux y aller. ''

Le sourire de Jaylee a fait une réapparition. '' - Excellent. Quoique, tu devrais essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un un de ces jours. ''

''- Quoi ? '' a demandé Bella, sa voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire. '' - Je sors de temps à autre. ''

'' - Oh ouais, tu ne sors qu'une seule fois avec eux pour leur dire ensuite qu'ils sont la semence que leurs mères auraient dû avaler. '' A ricané Jaylee en attrapant son carnet et un stylo.

'' - Ce n'est arrivé qu'_une seule fois_ ! '' A avancé Bella. '' - Et si Danny avait simplement su _fermer_ sa grande gueule je n'aurait pas eu besoin d'écou... ''

Bella s'est arrêtée, les yeux rivés sur la porte principale. Jaylee s'est retournée pour voir un homme entrer et s'installer à l'une des tables inoccupées. Elle a jeté un regard à Bella dont le visage était un mélange de peur et de colère. Jaylee s'est retournée vers l'étranger qui jouait maintenant avec le petit menu posé sur la table sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit et elle a passé un œil admiratif sur lui. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que Bella observait sa collègue avec un regard pénétrant.

Bella pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jaylee à cet instant précis. Jasper était bel homme, même Bella devait l'admettre. Jaylee n'avait probablement jamais vu un homme aussi attrayant de toute sa vie, mais Bella pouvait aussi voir l'hésitation de Jaylee alors elle s'approchait de lui, la façon dont son corps s'était raidi lui a indiqué qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui faisait se dresser les cheveux à la base de son crâne, ce qui la rendait prudente.

'' - Jaylee ? '' a crié Bella et elle l'a vue quand elle a sursauté. '' - Laisse-moi m'occuper de la salle, reste ici. ''

'' - Euh. '' Il y avait un soulagement manifeste sur son visage. '' - D'accord, tu es sûre ? ''

''- Ouais. '' a dit Bella en saisissant son propre carnet et un stylo sur le comptoir en face d'elles. '' - Fais-moi confiance sur cela. ''

Bella savait que Jaylee trouvait son comportement étrange, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Bella la laisse ou Patrick, s'approcher de Jasper. La question était : _pourquoi était-il ici ? _Bella s'est dirigée vers Patrick dans la salle, il parlait avec un couple d'étudiants qu'il semblait connaître.

'' - Hé, Patrick ? '' a dit Bella en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il s'est retourné avec un sourire. '' - Hé, Bella, tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? ''

'' - Je voulais juste te faire savoir que Jaylee... '' Bella s'est retournée pour désigner la jeune fille derrière le bar, '' - … est là maintenant. Elle va prendre les commandes, nous allons les servir et préparer le café si elle est trop débordée. Tu prends ce côté de la salle... '' Bella a fait un geste vers le côté droit du café. '' - … et je vais prendre le reste, d'accord ? ''

'' - C'est un bon plan pour moi, Bella. '' Patrick a souri de nouveau et Bella l'a laissé là pour se diriger vers Jasper. Elle a sorti son carnet et un stylo pour prétexter une prise de commande. Elle savait qu'il n'allait probablement pas la faire et même s'il le faisait, il n'allait pas la consommer. ''

'' - Bienvenue au Dog Down, que puis-je faire pour toi ? '' a demandé poliment Bella. '' - Peut-être un aller simple vers un autre continent ? ''

_Ouah, d'où cela venait-il ?_ Bella a été surprise de la colère qu'elle a ressentie en voyant de nouveau Jasper. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle se mettait à penser à un plus grand vampire aux cheveux bronze, un vampire auquel elle ne voulait pas penser de nouveau.

'' - Que recommandes-tu ? '' Jasper a levé les yeux et a souri, montrant toutes ses dents parfaitement droites et acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Elle a pensé qu'il voulait l'intimider. Il avait probablement senti la rafale de crainte initiale que son apparition avait créée, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Sa première pensée avait été que Jasper était là pour assassiner tout le monde dans le café, mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que ce serait le moyen le plus rapide d'alerter les humains de sa présence et de l'existence de quelque chose de surnaturel, ce qui emmerderait les célèbres Volturi. Jasper était loin d'être un imbécile, il était un fin stratège, ce qui signifiait qu'il était là en éclaireur.

'' - Pour toi ? Que dalle. '' Elle s'est penchée, mettant ses paumes sur la table, faisant en sorte que son visage soi au niveau du sien. Il portait une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil, sans doute pour cacher le rouge éclatant de ses yeux, mais elle pouvait les voir derrière le plastique noir. '' - Arrêtes tes conneries. Que veux-tu ? ''

Jasper a souri. '' - S'il te plaît, assieds-toi. '' Il a fait un geste vers la chaise en face de lui.

Bella ne lui a même pas jeté un regard. '' - Non. ''

'' - Pourquoi pas ? Tu es restée debout pendant des heures, je sais que tu dois être fatiguée et tu dois former celui qui a un beau cul en plus de tout le reste. '' Jasper a hoché la tête vers Patrick, quelque part derrière elle, mais Bella a ignoré le commentaire qui lui disait, en termes non équivoques, que non seulement il la surveillait depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais qu'il écoutait également ses conversations.

'' - Même si je voulais m'asseoir avec toi, je ne pourrais pas, je travaille. '' lui a dit Bella en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

'' - Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ? Tu ne veux pas avoir de nouvelles ? Parler du bon vieux temps ? '' a dit Jasper d'une voix traînante, son accent du Sud faisant une apparition. '' - J'ai entendu dire qu'Edward va bien. Sais-tu qu'il est avec Tanya ces temps-ci ? ''

Bella a senti son cœur se serrer et sauter un battement, mais elle a voulu rester calme et ne pas montrer sa souffrance. Elle a su qu'elle avait échoué lorsque le sourire de Jasper est devenu triomphant. Il s'est penché encore plus près d'elle, son souffle glacé frappant son visage. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

'' - Ne joue pas à des jeux que tu ne peux pas gagner. '' lui a-t-il dit. '' - N'oublie pas, je suis aussi doué que ton précieux Edward. ''

'' - Il n'est pas à moi. '' a-t-elle grogné en essayant de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. '' - Ce qui est assez évident si tu jettes un coup d'œil autour de toi et je ne suis pas gouvernée par mes émotions, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. ''

'' - Ah bon ? '' Jasper a levé un sourcil et a fait semblant d'être choqué. '' - Vraiment ? Tu sembles avoir la mémoire plutôt courte puisque je me souviens de t'avoir endormie auparavant. ''

'' - Hé bien, vas-y. '' a dit Bella, serrant les dents et se préparant à l'inévitable.

Jasper a souri et a tendu la main, la plaçant sur la sienne. Sa peau était glacée, mais elle s'était attendue à cela et elle n'a pas bronché. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était la façon dont elle semblait douce contre la sienne ou de quelle façon toute son attention avait été attirée par ce simple mouvement. Elle savait que le contact peau contre peau augmentait l'efficacité du don particulier de Jasper, bien sûr, il était assez puissant pour qu'il n'ait pas _besoin_ de la toucher, mais pour une quelconque raison, il l'a fait. Elle regardait, hypnotisée encore une fois, ses longs doigts blancs effleurer le dos de sa main. La sensation de fraîcheur chatouillait légèrement alors qu'il effleurait ses doigts, mais elle n'a pas enlevé sa main, elle ne pouvait pas s'écarter.

Une petite partie du cerveau de Bella savait que Jasper était gagnant, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son corps se détendre lentement, que ses épaules s'affaissaient et que sa main crispée s'ouvrait lentement, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été sous l'influence de Jasper. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait senti essayer de la calmer, elle faisait les cent pas dans une chambre d'hôtel à Jackson en Arizona, flippant sur la possibilité que sa mère puisse mourir entre les mains d'un vampire sadique. Elle avait alors ressenti ce même calme s'installer irrésistiblement en elle, la faisant se sentir détendue et tranquille. Cela lui avait donné envie de s'allonger et de s'étirer, de profiter de la sensation et de s'en délecter. La seule chose qui avait arrêté Jasper à ce moment-là avait été soninquiétude et sa panique. Elle se souvenait de lui avoir dit d'un ton sec _« Je ne veux plus dormir ! »_

Brusquement, une petite partie du cerveau de Bella a su quoi faire. Elle avait besoin de ressentir une autre émotion, quelque chose de plus fort, une émotion qui était à elle. Elle a forcé son esprit à ignorer l'état de détente de son corps et elle a fait remonter ses souvenirs, ceux qu'elle gardait habituellement sous clés.

Elle a laissé ses yeux papillotant fermés, non pas parce qu'elle s'endormait, mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Dans sa vision intérieure, elle a regardé Edward s'éloigner d'elle, elle s'est vue elle-même à dix-sept ans, conduisant son camion jusqu'à la maison des Cullen pour la trouver froide et verrouillée. Elle a regardé la police de l'Arizona frapper à la porte de son père pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus de mère, elle regardait, plus récemment, Jasper s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant dans une rue glacée au milieu de la nuit.

Bella a senti une vague de colère traverser son corps, chassant le calme fabriqué par Jasper et remplissant ses membres de sa puissance. Elle a ouvert les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Jasper et a arraché sa main de dessous la sienne. Plus rapidement que Bella n'avait jamais bougé auparavant, elle a tendu la main et a giflé Jasper sur le visage. Instantanément, la douleur a traversé sa main et est remontée dans son bras. C'était comme de frapper un mur de briques, un mur de briques lisse et froid. Bella a grimacé et a retiré sa main, mais elle n'a pas rompu le contact visuel avec lui.

Le regard sur le visage de Jasper n'avait pas de prix, ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son visage à cause de la force de son coup, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses grands yeux rubis étaient écarquillés, la regardant avec stupéfaction. Dans une tout autre situation, cela aurait été drôle et Bella aurait probablement éclaté de rire en voyant un homme tellement digne réduit à un tel état, mais alors que sa pointe de colère s'atténuait, elle a compris que ce qu'elle venait de faire pourrait probablement lui coûter la vie.

Avec une placidité effrayante, le choc de Jasper a été remplacé par un masque d'impassibilité. '' - Tu n'as manifestement rien appris de tes expériences avec mon espèce, Isabella Swan. '' Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais elle l'a parfaitement entendu.

Jasper a repoussé sa chaise et agissant simplement comme si elle ne l'avait pas frappé, s'est levé. Sans un mot, il s'est retourné et est sorti par la porte du Dog Down, l'obscurité de la nuit l'avalant dès qu'il est sorti du cercle de lumière jaune distribué par les réverbères. Bella a regardé la rue déserte à travers les vitres du café jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une chaise racler le sol derrière elle et elle a pris conscience qu'elle était toujours debout à côté de la table maintenant déserte de Jasper, se retournant, elle a fait face aux regards de tout l'établissement.

'' - C'est une longue histoire, les gars, laissez tomber. '' a-t-elle dit en agitant sa main valide dans un geste de dédain.

Les gens sont retournés à leur boisson et à leur nourriture, mais Bella pouvait toujours sentir le poids de nombreux regards fixés sur son dos et cela l'a mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait dû se battre contre le sentiment d'être observée toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le café et finalement la rencontre s'était produite dans son petit sanctuaire. Elle a ravalé un petit gémissement et s'est dirigée vers le bar où Jaylee la dévisageait bouche bée.

'' - Ferme ton clapet, tu vas attraper des mouches. '' a dit Bella en passant devant elle et s'accroupissant en face de la machine à glaçons. Elle l'a atteinte et en a attrapé une grosse poignée avec sa main valide avant de se tourner et de fouiller sous l'évier pour attraper un torchon propre pour les envelopper à l'intérieur. Quand elle a fini de l'attacher avec un nœud de fortune, elle s'est tournée vers Jaylee qui la fixait toujours.

'' - Seigneur, Jaylee, tu n'as jamais vu une femme gifler un homme ? '' a aboyé Bella, plutôt furieuse.

'' - En fait, si, mais toi ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue gifler un homme auparavant ! '' A dit Jaylee en posant le verre qu'elle tenait.

'' - Hé bien, maintenant c'est fait. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. '' a dit Bella en donnant un coup de pied dans le placard sous l'évier pour le fermer. Elle a grimacé, regrettant ses mots dès qu'ils étaient sortis. Ce n'était pas après Jaylee qu'elle était furieuse, sa colère était plutôt dirigée contre elle-même.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Bella, je sais que tu es énervée, mais que dirais-tu de prendre la tête à quelqu'un d'autre ? '' A dit Jaylee avant de se retourner pour nettoyer le comptoir où elles avaient fait les sandwichs.

Bella a soupiré et a appuyé sa poche de glace sur sa main endolorie. '' - Je suis désolée, Jaylee, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, J'ai seulement... il... je... Dieu, il est de ma ville natale et il a ranimé beaucoup de souvenirs indésirables. ''

Jaylee s'est retournée et a ouvert la bouche, probablement pour demander ce qui s'était passé pour que Bella soit tellement furieuse, mais elle a été interrompue par un étudiant qui lui a demandé un cornichon supplémentaire pour mettre dans son sandwich. Elle lui a donné un cornichon avec un regard furieux, mais quand elle s'est retournée de nouveau vers Bella pour l'interroger, la jeune femme était déjà partie pour prendre les commandes des étudiants encore une fois, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

* * *

**1. Nouilles rãmen : nouilles chinoises cuites dans un bouillon à base de poisson ou de viande, assaisonnées de sauce miso ou soja. Importé de chine au début du vingtième siècle. ( Wikipédia ) **

**2. Piment Chipotle : Piments mexicains séchés et fumés.**

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_C'est nous qui avons fait ce gâchis. Pourquoi ne le comprenez-vous pas ? Oh, je ne vais pas dormir ce soir. _Animals by Neon Trees.

Bella est rentrée à la maison sans aucun autre incident et a été surprise de constater qu'elle ne ressentait pas cette sensation flippante qui lui disait qu'elle était surveillée. Elle est entrée dans son petit appartement pour trouver Chrissy et Danny assis tous les deux devant la télévision et inhalant chacun un bol de pâtes comme si c'était leur dernier repas sur terre.

'' - Vous en avez gardé pour moi tous les deux ? '' a demandé Bella en accrochant sa veste en envoyant valser ses chaussures.

'' - Mmm, trop bon. '' A marmonné Danny parlant la bouche pleine.

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel et est entrée dans la cuisine en lui disant alors qu'elle s'y rendait : '' - Et avec tes manières charmantes, tu t'étonnes que tu n'aies pas de petit ami ! ''

Elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour voir Danny la saluer en lui donnant un seul doigt, sans quitter des yeux le téléviseur. Elle s'est mise à rire et s'est retournée, il y avait un bol de pâtes posé sur le dessus de la cuisinière avec une assiette sur le dessus pour le garder au chaud pour elle. Elle a ôté l'assiette, a saisi une fourchette et s'est dirigée vers le salon pour rejoindre ses colocataires. Elle est montée sur le dossier du canapé et s'est laissée tomber à côté de Danny avant de se mettre à inhaler ses propres pâtes. L'odeur était délicieuse, ce qui signifiait que c'était Chrissy qui les avait préparées.

Danny avait beau être gay, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait toutes les bonnes qualités stéréotypées qui étaient censées aller de pair. Bella et Chrissy l'avaient souvent charrié sur son incapacité à faire la cuisine, son dégoût pour le shopping, bien que Bella soit secrètement d'accord avec lui pour le coup, son mépris général pour son apparence et son absence totale et absolue de tout ce qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à son sens du décor. Le gars ne pouvait pas faire correspondre un jean avec un chandail, même si sa vie en dépendait et encore moins faire correspondre un jeté de canapé avec des coussins assortis.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? '' a demandé Bella après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

'' - Mentalist. '' a déclaré Chrissy, après que la page de pubs fut terminée et que le spectacle a recommencé à nouveau.

'' - Oooh ! '' a dit Bella, se tortillant à côté de Danny pour se mettre à l'aise. '' - J'adore ce feuilleton. Il est tellement séduisant. ''

'' - Je sais, d'accord ? '' a dit Chrissy, un peu de nostalgie dans la voix.

'' - Ça va ! La ferme, salopes, je suis en train de regarder un mec chaud et votre babillage ruine mes fantasmes dans lesquels il est à genoux devant moi. '' a dit Danny, en pointant sa fourchette sur chacune d'elles à leur tour.

Hé bien, il y avait _certaines_ choses à propos de Danny qui suivait le stéréotype. Son penchant pour le théâtre en était un.

'' - Tantouze. '' a murmuré Chrissy, ne cherchant pas du tout à le cacher. Danny s'est penché et a pincé sa cuisse nue, la faisant hurler et jurer contre lui.

'' - Fais-moi manquer encore plus mon mec excitant et je te jure que je vais pisser dans ton shampoing. '' lui a dit Danny. Bella a grogné dans son bol alors que Chrissy a cédé et ils se sont tous les deux retournés pour regarder le feuilleton. Elle a continué à manger ses pâtes et à observer ses colocataires pendant qu'ils regardaient le programme, complètement absorbés tous les deux.

Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes adorables et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans eux. Ils étaient souvent la source de ses rires et de son amusement dans un monde où elle s'était constamment sentie déçue par la cruauté des êtres humains... et celle des vampires également, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même.

Bella a soupiré et s'est giflée mentalement pour avoir laissé encore une fois ses pensées revenir sur les vampires. _Ce connard de Jasper, _a-t-elle grogné mentalement, _j'aurais préféré qu'il reste là où il était au lieu de revenir. _

'' - Tu vas bien, mignonne ? '' a demandé Chrissy en se penchant en avant pour pouvoir voir Bella de l'autre côté de Danny et la regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Ouais, j'ai eu simplement... une putain de longue journée. Des trucs bizarres en classe, ensuite un abruti de client au travail, juste une journée sans, tu comprends ? '' a demandé Bella.

Chrissy a hoché la tête avec sympathie. '' - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te préparer pour aller au lit plus tôt, Danny et moi allons faire la vaisselle. ''

Bella a regardé Danny qui a haussé les épaules, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment, les yeux toujours sur la télévision. '' - Non, je peux la faire. '' a dit Bella. '' - Vous avez fait la cuisine, je vais nettoyer. ''

'' - La majeure partie est déjà faite et Danny n'a pas réellement cuisiné, il peut donc m'aider. '' Elle l'a poussé du coude et il a souri en levant les yeux, mais il n'a rien dit.

'' - Tu es sûre ? ''

'' - Oui, oui ! Maintenant vas-y, tu as l'air crevé. '' a dit Chrissy.

Bella a souri : '' - Je vous remercie, je vais tout faire demain, c'est mon jour de congé, alors je vais vous préparer quelque chose de bien. ''

'' - Des enchiladas ? '' a demandé Chrissy, pleine d'espoir.

'' - Évidemment ! '' a dit Bella, en posant son bol à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour qu'elle puisse en sortir comme elle y était entrée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, l'attention de Danny s'est finalement arrachée de son feuilleton et il s'est penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

'' - Commence à prendre un peu plus soin de toi. '' a-t-il dit doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. '' - Tu ressembles à une merde. ''

Bella a grimacé. '' - Merci, Dan, tu sais toujours comment faire pour tomber une nana. ''

Danny a imité sa grimace. '' - Ne déconne pas. Vous les filles avez quelque chose en bas qui n'est pas loin de me terrifier. C'est comme un monstre marin édenté. ''

Bella, ayant déjà entendu cela auparavant, a simplement levé les yeux au ciel et a embrassé Danny sur le dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle grimpait sur le dossier du canapé et elle a ensuite pris son bol avant de partir. Elle l'a rincé et l'a déposé dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la douche avec l'intention d'en prendre une très longue.

Elle a tourné le robinet d'eau, s'est dévêtue et s'est mise sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle a senti qu'il lui massait les épaules, il coulait en filets le long son corps et la réchauffait jusqu'aux os. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était glacée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit englobée dans sa chaleur. Elle a pensé à ce qui s'était passé au cours de la journée et elle a commencé à frissonner. Avant de le savoir, elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable, tout son corps frémissant.

_Qu'ai-je fait ? Que vais-je faire si j'ai condamné à mort mes amis ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit en classe et je n'aurais certainement jamais dû le gifler. Seigneur, Bella ! À quoi pensais-tu ?_

Mais Bella n'avait pas de réponse en elle. Elle a continué à se tenir sous l'eau chaude alors que son corps tremblait, lui rappelant une nuit semblable où elle s'était tenue sous une douche chaude et avait essayé d'arrêter les violents frissons de son corps, mais cette nuit-là, le tremblement provenait de l'adrénaline et de l'excitation, pas de la peur et de l'horreur.

Cette nuit-là, Edward l'attendait dans sa chambre, attendait de la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Les différences entrent hier et aujourd'hui étaient tellement brutales que Bella a senti le trou dans sa poitrine, celui qu'elle avait soigneusement raccommodé en essayant d'oublier, se déchirer avec une férocité qui l'a laissée sans voix.

Elle est tombée à genoux, une douleur lancinante dans les jambes. Ses bras, comme par instinct, se sont enroulés autour de son ventre, dans un geste qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis l'âge de dix-huit ans, lorsqu'on lui avait dit que sa mère était morte. Elle avait juré alors qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais mettre dans cette position, et pourtant, elle était là, les bras enveloppés autour d'elle, nue et sanglotante.

Bella est restée à genoux pendant un long moment, combien de temps, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais l'eau a commencé à devenir froide et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait probablement utilisé toute l'eau chaude pour l'ensemble de l'appartement. À moitié aveuglée par l'eau chaude et ses propres larmes, elle s'est penchée en avant pour fermer les robinets.

L'eau a ralenti et s'est finalement arrêtée, la laissant à genoux dans le fond de la baignoire, encore frissonnante. Elle s'est levée lentement, grimaçant devant la douleur dans ses genoux et a tendu la main pour attraper une serviette. Encore tremblante, elle l'a enveloppée autour d'elle et est sortie de la baignoire, une main sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre.

Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir et a presque gémi. Elle espérait que personne ne la verrait pendant qu'elle se rendait de la salle de bains à sa chambre parce qu'elle _ressemblait_ réellement à une merde maintenant. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, bordés de rouge et gonflés à force de pleurer, même s'il n'y avait pas de preuves physiques de son effondrement. Bella se tenait encore le ventre et l'ombre dans ses yeux donnait la mesure de la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait seulement aller dans sa chambre, s'effondrer sur son lit et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie Edward Cullen... encore une fois.

Après s'être séchée, elle a de nouveau enroulé la serviette autour de son corps et a ramassé ses vêtements avant de sortir de la salle de bains remplie de vapeur. Elle s'est glissée tranquillement dans le couloir, mais elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, la télé était toujours à fond dans le salon. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et elle s'est glissée à l'intérieur, fermant doucement derrière elle et en espérant qu'aucun de ses compagnons de chambre ne pense à venir voir comment elle allait.

Elle n'avait aucune réponse à leur donner qui pourrait leur expliquer l'état de son visage pour l'instant. Elle a avancé dans la pénombre, cherchant le panier à linge. Elle aurait pu allumer la lampe, mais avec son humeur, elle préférait l'obscurité, elle a donc marché dans sa chambre pour mettre ses vêtements sales dans le panier et sortir un nouveau pyjama. Elle se dirigeait vers son lit, le pyjama à la main, quand elle s'est accidentellement écrasée un orteil contre le bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur portable.

'' - Putain de _merde_ ! '' Bella a sautillé, s'accrochant à son orteil et les larmes ont commencé à couler de ses yeux encore une fois. Elle s'est assise sur le sol, pas très gracieusement non plus, et a pleuré un peu plus. L'adrénaline faisait son effet et son orteil la faisait à peine souffrir, mais il semblait que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Bella a serré la serviette près de son corps et s'est appuyée contre le pied du bureau qui était responsable de son effondrement. Elle a été agressée par des visions résiduelles d'Edward, les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, parfois bons, parfois mauvais, d'autres carrément cruels, le tout mélangé ensemble.

Elle s'est revue à leurs débuts, leurs amitiés s'épanouissant en une relation, celle qu'elle avait crue imprégnée d'amour, elle a revu le visage inquiet d'Edward alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant elle pour la protéger de James, elle l'a revu dans cette même position accroupie de défense, la protégeant de Jasper dans sa maison quelques heures avant qu'il ne la quitte à jamais. Elle a pleuré plus fort.

Une nouvelle fois, le temps passait sans que Bella ne s'en aperçoive réellement. Finalement, sa respiration s'est calmée et ses larmes ont ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'elles cessent complètement. Bella a envisagé de se lever et de mettre des vêtements, mais l'effort nécessaire n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine pour l'instant, au lieu de cela, elle s'est installée dans une position plus confortable sur le sol.

Être agenouillée pendant plusieurs heures sur des surfaces dures avait mis à mal ses genoux, alors elle a allongé ses jambes devant elle et les a croisées aux chevilles. Elle a essuyé son visage avec le bord de sa serviette et a soupiré, se sentant un peu mieux après sa longue crise de larmes.

'' - Hé bien, il était temps. '' a dit une voix traînante venant de l'obscurité de son lit.

Ses genoux endoloris oubliés, Bella s'est levée, serrant sa serviette près de sa poitrine. '' - Que _diable_ fais-tu ici ! '' a-t-elle sifflé.

Jasper s'est avancé dans la flaque de lumière qui provenait des réverbères et qui entrait par sa fenêtre de l'extérieur. Ses pouces étaient accrochés aux passants de sa ceinture alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas. Il a souri et Bella a senti son sang se mettre à bouillir.

'' - Quel est le problème, Bella ? Tu as eu une dure journée ? '' Il se moquait d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mordre à l'appât.

'' - Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec la brusque réapparition d'un certain vampire que je n'ai aucun plaisir à revoir ? '' lui a-t-elle sèchement répondu.

'' - Hé bien, je ne vais pas rester, mais je dois dire de j'étais curieux à ton sujet. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas dû me défier, je ne peux pas refuser un défi. '' a-t-il répondu calmement.

'' - Un défi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' a-t-elle demandé, reculant un peu plus en arrière.

'' - Oh, tu veux dire en plus de me gifler sur le visage ? '' A dit Jasper en levant un sourcil et en s'approchant encore plus près d'elle. Bella a essayé de prendre du recul, mais a été arrêtée par le bois dur de sa porte de placard. '' - Et ses conneries à propos d'Alice ? C'était un défi, Bella et nous le savons tous les deux. Tu as essayé de frotter un peu de sel sur mes blessures sans penser qu'il y aurait des représailles. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'armes contre toi dans mon arsenal. Dois-je te raconter comment Edward a pris Tanya comme compagne ? Tu sais, avec le bruit qu'ils font quand je les entends, ils sont pires qu'Emmett et Rosalie quand il s'agit de la baise. Qui aurait pensé que ce vieil Eddie avait cela en lui ? ''

'' - Va te faire enculer, Jasper. '' a murmuré Bella, les lèvres tremblantes. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire avec mon commentaire sur Alice et tu le sais. ''

'' - Je le sais ? '' Il a souri et s'est résolument avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout juste en face d'elle. Il a baissé les yeux sur Bella, regardant la serviette qui cachait à peine ses parties les plus intimes. '' - Hé bien, hé bien, Bella. Tu peux dire que tu as grandi dans ce corps qui est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire. '' Il s'est arrêté et s'est léché les lèvres. '' - Tu n'es pas Tanya Denali d'après ce que je vois, c'est pourquoi Edward n'est pas resté, mais je pourrais tout de même avoir du plaisir avec les courbes de ton corps. ''

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bella s'est brisée. Elle s'est retournée brusquement et a attrapé le plus proche objet à portée de sa main, c'était sa lampe de bureau. Elle s'est retournée et a frappé Jasper avec, la brisant en morceaux, mais il n'a même pas cligné des yeux, ce qui n'a fait qu'alimenter sa rage.

'' - _Va te faire foutre !_ '' a-t-elle grogné. '' - _Tu es_ la raison pour laquelle je suis seule ici, le motif pour lequel il m'a quittée ! ''

Jasper a haussé nonchalamment les épaules. '' - Nan, je ne suis seulement que le prétexte commode, le bouc émissaire si tu veux. ''

'' - Conneries ! Edward m'aimait autrefois ! _Tu_ as changé cela ! ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire et a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. '' - Et comment aurais-je fait cela ? Avouons-le, Bella, il ne t'a jamais _aimée_. Il était curieux, tu l'intriguais. Une fois que la fascination a perdu son attrait, il a cessé de s'en soucier. C'est dans notre nature, tu sais. ''

Bella a senti un élancement de douleur la traverser quand elle s'est rappelée les paroles d'Edward, _mon genre est facilement distrait_.

'' - Tu manipules les émotions ! Évidemment que tu pouvais le faire ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis humaine ? Pas assez bonne ? Est-ce pour cela ? '' a demandé Bella. Elle n'était pas réellement certaine de ce qu'elle disait, elle n'avait jamais réellement blâmé Jasper auparavant, mais elle était furieuse et elle lui a crié la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête.

'' - Tu me surestimes trop, Bella. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ton petit café, je ne peux pas créer les émotions de quelqu'un, je peux seulement les influencer avec les miennes. Je dois trouver cette émotion avant de la projeter sur une personne et je ne peux pas enlever à quelqu'un une émotion, seulement la remplacer par une des miennes alors, mais seulement si elles sont assez faibles. Si _j'avais_ enlevé la sienne à Edward pour qu'il pense qu'il ne t'aimait plus, il serait ici en ce moment, parce que je n'ai pas vu Edward, ni aucun des Cullen, depuis près de cinq ans. ''

Bella a avalé en essayant de ne pas croire à ses paroles, en essayant d'ignorer à quel point cela avait du sens. '' - Non, tu mens. ''

Jasper l'a ignorée : '' - Je pense que cinq ans est une période suffisante pour revenir à la raison, pour se rendre compte qu'il t'aimait réellement, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est un vampire et que nous avons tendance à voir le temps différemment que les humains, mais tout de même, cinq ans _c'est_ cinq ans. ''

Bella avait envie de pleurer encore une fois, mais elle a refusé de lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le faire pleurer. '' - Tu as peut-être raison, Jasper, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Alice n'est pas avec toi. ''

Jasper est resté silencieux pendant trop longtemps. '' - Elle est à l'étranger actuellement. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les climats froids. ''

Ce fut au tour de Bella de se moquer de lui, mais cela sonnait creux et amer à ses oreilles. '' - Oh, merde ! Elle n'est pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Elle n'est pas avec moi, _actuellement_. '' a précisé Jasper. '' - Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne la considère plus comme ma compagne, nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble. ''

Bella a regardé les mains de Jasper serrées en poings et entendu le désespoir dans sa voix, la signification implicite de ses paroles. Elle a ri de nouveau.

'' - Elle t'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? '' a raillé Bella, se sentant puissante pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé au visage. '' - Qu'y a-t-il, Jasper ? Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de te voir après que tu aies attaqué sa « sœur » humaine ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas comme si je te dois une explication pour quoi que ce soit, mais non.'' A grogné Jasper entre ses dents serrées. Dans la pénombre, avec ses yeux rouges, chaque centimètre de sa personne ressemblait aux vampires terrifiants d'Hollywood, mais Bella n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle avait dépassé sa peur de Jasper.

'' - Est-ce vrai ? '' s'est moquée Bella en levant un sourcil incrédule. '' - Je pense que tu racontes des conneries, Jasper. Tu te tiens là, '' Elle a fait un signe de la main en le désignant. '' - Tout en agissant avec arrogance, te moquant de moi parce qu'Edward m'a quittée alors que tu es exactement dans le même bateau que moi. ''

'' - Non, je ne le suis pas ! '' a-t-il dit d'un ton sec, étirant les tendons de son cou.

'' - Si tu l'es ! '' a exulté Bella. '' - Tu n'étais pas assez bon non plus ! Tu as échoué avec ta compagne ! Seigneur, Jasper, '' a-t-elle dit en prenant un ton de fausse préoccupation. '' - Cela doit faire _tellement_ mal. ''

Jasper a bougé tellement vite que Bella ne l'a pas vu, mais elle l'a bien senti, son corps est entré en collision avec le sien, la jetant de nouveau contre le placard alors qu'elle tendait une main pour le repousser. Ses efforts seraient vains et elle le savait, mais c'était instinctif de lutter contre une attaque, c'est pourquoi elle a lutté contre lui.

'' - Va au diable ! '' a-t-il grogné contre son visage.

Et puis il y a eu la douleur, une douleur vive et terrible sur le côté de son cou. Elle savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais de toute façon, elle était plus choquée qu'apeurée. Il y avait eu un moment où elle avait prévu ce résultat, quand elle avait voulu qu'un vampire plante ses crocs acérés dans sa peau, injecte son venin dans son corps, mais à présent que cela arrivait, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était à quel point cela _faisait_ _mal_.

Elle sentait la traction quand Jasper avalait alors qu'il aspirait son sang dans sa bouche. Grâce à ses mains, qui étaient serrées contre sa poitrine dans une faible tentative de défense, elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de ses grognements continuels. Sa main droite, la plus proche de sa gorge, a remonté jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse appuyer ses doigts sur sa peau lisse. Elle a senti sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter en avalant, une, deux, trois fois. Il la vidait assez rapidement.

Sa main a continué de remonter, sur le côté de son cou, son pouce effleurant d'abord sa forte mâchoire, puis la courbe douce de son oreille jusqu'à ce que sa main soit emmêlée dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Ils lui semblaient étranges sous ses doigts, pas aussi doux qu'elle avait imaginés qu'ils étaient. _Probablement à cause de la teinture. _A-t-elle pensée distraitement. Elle pouvait sentir la peau fraîche de son cuir chevelu alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, Jasper aspirant toujours à son cou.

Lentement, le monde a commencé à disparaître, la lumière extérieure s'est atténuée, devenant d'un gris clair à peine suffisant pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ses membres sont devenus lourds et finalement ses genoux se sont dérobés sous elle. Jasper tenait facilement son corps contre le sien sans paraître remarquer son manque d'énergie. Sa main a réussi à rester dans ses cheveux et elle s'est retrouvée à les caresser gentiment avec douceur et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait à cet homme le moindre réconfort. Elle s'est dit qu'elle nourrissait un homme qui la détestait et qui voulait clairement sa mort. Peut-être qu'une partie d'elle vivrait en lui, peut-être pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier.

Elle a pensé à ses colocataires, juste à l'extérieur de sa chambre, faisant leur propre chose et vivant leur vie, ne sachant qu'elle allait mourir dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait autrefois appelé « frère ». Elle a pensé à son père Charlie et de quelle façon il allait prendre la nouvelle. Il était un homme silencieux et stoïque, mais il s'était effondré et avait pleuré quand la nouvelle de la mort de Renée leur était parvenue. Ils s'étaient tenus l'un l'autre et elle avait pleuré pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Cela avait été la première fois qu'ils avaient montré ce genre d'émotions tellement fortes devant l'autre. Ce serait aussi la dernière, parce qu'elle n'allait jamais revoir son père. Elle a senti un petit pincement de tristesse pour lui, elle savait qu'il serait accablé de chagrin.

Elle a pensé à sa mère, sa mère douce et écervelée. Bella espérait qu'il y avait effectivement un paradis et qu'elle aurait une chance de revoir sa mère. La présence de sa mère lui manquait, le son de sa voix et le réconfort de ses conseils. Renée avait vécu beaucoup de choses, pas toutes bonnes, mais elle avait été la meilleure amie de Bella et celle vers qui elle courait quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle pardonne à Jasper pour cela, qu'elle l'absolve de toute culpabilité avant de quitter ce monde pour de bon, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas pardonner à Jasper, elle lui avait déjà pardonné, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

'' - Ja... Jasp... per. '' A balbutié Bella et elle a cru sentir Jasper s'arrêter, mais cette pensée lui a rapidement échappé et elle n'en a plus été certaine, mais elle a tout de même continué d'essayer de parler. '' - Je suis v... vraim... ment d... dé...solée. Par...donne...m... moi, sss'il te.. ppplaît... ? ''

Elle a pensé que Jasper s'était peut-être reculé pour la regarder, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux. Elle a vraiment senti sa main bercer sa tête et elle a essayé de sourire parce que c'était une action douce et tendre.

'' - Jamais... '' a-t-elle haleté, '' - … voulu... t... te... bless... ser... je...t'aimais... ''

La main de Bella est tombée de sa tête, elle n'était plus capable de l'y maintenir. Il y avait du bruit se précipitant dans ses oreilles et une chaleur qui picotait son cou.

La dernière chose qu'elle a entendue fut un murmure étouffé au-dessus d'elle, si faible qu'elle n'a pas été capable de savoir si c'était une création de son esprit ou pas.

'' - Qu'ai-je fait ? ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Hardest Lessons '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Outtake 1**

**POV Jasper**

Le gravier crissait sous les hautes bottes de Jasper alors qu'il se promenait nerveusement sur le toit de l'hôtel. La nuit était tombée sur l'Alaska, mais le monde avait à peine changé pour lui. Au lieu des couleurs vives de la journée, Jasper voyait des tons pastel de bleus, de violet et de gris. Ses yeux balayaient le monde en dessous de lui, observant les humains se précipitant de leurs immeubles vers leurs voitures ou de leurs voitures dans les immeubles pour essayer d'éviter le froid.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient l'air un peu ridicule quand ils étaient tous emmitouflés comme cela. Venant du Sud, où il neigeait rarement, même pendant les mois les plus sombres de l'hiver, il avait constaté que la façon dont ils se dandinaient quand qu'ils portaient des vêtements si bien rembourrés était plutôt divertissante.

Mais c'était vraiment emmerdant toute ses superpositions parce que cela lui donnait plus de travail quand qu'il devait déchirer les écharpes autour de leur cou avant de pouvoir les vider.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que cela à faire, mais Jasper visait justement la gratification instantanée désormais. Pourquoi aurait-il dû nier sa nature ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû se priver de sa source de nourriture naturelle, la seule qu'il convoitait le plus.

Il a bloqué ce train de pensées et s'est tourné pour sauter du toit de l'hôtel. L'air a sifflé contre lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber comme la pierre dont sa peau semblait faite avant de sentir l'impact de la chaussée et de plier les genoux pour l'absorber. Ses sens ont balayé les environs et il est sorti nonchalamment de la ruelle où il n'y avait pas d'êtres humains pour voir cette cascade défiant la mort et qu'aucun être humain n'aurait été capable de faire.

Il a éprouvé un bref éclair de soulagement qu'il n'y ait pas de mise à mort inutile cette nuit avant de l'étouffer dans l'œuf. À quoi cela lui servait de se sentir désolé pour eux ? Il était prêt à parier qu'ils ne se sentaient pas désolés du sort de la vache quand ils mordaient dans leurs steaks et si c'était le cas, il n'était pas assez fort pour les empêcher de profiter de ce qui était naturel pour eux.

Il a tourné à gauche, presque sans y penser et a commencé à serpenter lentement dans le sens opposé à celui qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû aller. Il devait quitter l'Alaska, ou du moins cette région, mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrivait pas à prendre sur lui et le faire. Après quatre longues années à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, il l'avait finalement retrouvée.

Elle avait un peu changé bien sûr. Cela _faisait_ quatre ans et elle était humaine. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'ils ne l'avaient été, arrivant à sa taille à présent. Son corps était plus complet, les courbes saillantes et la maladresse de l'adolescence s'étaient transformées en courbes séduisantes et la finesse d'une jeune femme. Elle avait également grandi de quelques centimètres, mettant le haut de sa tête au niveau de son menton, mais ce n'était pas cette partie d'elle qui l'avait tellement choqué.

C'était son visage, la façon _dont_ il avait changé. Bien sûr, il y avait les signes infimes de vieillissement, elle avait un début de rides au coin des yeux et de la bouche, mais c'était surtout ce qu'elle faisait de son visage maintenant. La Bella qu'il connaissait utilisait ses cheveux pour se cacher derrière leur rideau de boucles, à présent, elle vous regardait avec des yeux morts et se moquait même de vous ! Ricaner ? Bella ? Si la voir rire et plaisanter avec ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas rendu furieux, alors il aurait été impressionné.

Mais il ne pouvait pas aller au-delà de ses rides d'expression. Il n'en aurait jamais bien sûr, même si sa peau _pouvait_ montrer ses signes d'imitations, les rides du sourire ne se formeraient jamais sur son visage. Une ride permanente de froncement de sourcils peut-être ou un amincissement constant de ses lèvres quand il les pressait dans la colère, mais les rides du sourire ? Sûrement pas.

Il a donné un coup de pied dans une bouteille d'eau tombée à côté d'une poubelle quand il est passé devant, l'envoyant voler dans les airs presque jusqu'au bas de la rue, mais il s'en foutait. Personne n'était là pour le voir et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il était dans la bonne ambiance pour drainer un imbécile d'humain qui aurait la malchance d'être dans les parages au mauvais moment.

Il avait été tellement choqué quand il était tombé d'abord sur son parfum et il l'avait suivi pour arriver jusqu'à ce bar où elle travaillait. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des quatre dernières années et il avait été heureux, espérant qu'elle le verrait et qu'elle allait jeter ses bras autour de son cou pour le saluer.

Puis il s'était souvenu qu'elle aurait probablement peur de lui et si elle n'avait pas peur, elle allait certainement le haïr. Alors il était resté en dehors du bar et l'avait épiée, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée avec une fascination morbide ? Il aurait dû partir, mais il ne s'était pas résolu à le faire. Il voulait voir comment elle allait, il voulait... il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait non plus.

Il avait espéré qu'elle se remettait bien, qu'elle s'en était sortie et qu'elle avait survécu après qu'Edward l'ait quittée. Elle semblait avoir parfaitement trié les choses, elle était étudiante, elle travaillait et vivait avec d'autres personnes de son âge et de son espèce, alors pourquoi avait-il été si choqué et furieux quand il avait entendu son badinage spirituel avec les autres membres du personnel qui travaillaient avec elle dans ce petit pub ?

Il se tenait dehors, dans la ruelle, de sorte que personne ne le remarquait et il l'a écoutée alors qu'elle riait, plaisantait et bavardait tranquillement avec les gens. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle le faire ? Comment pouvait-elle être si... si... _heureuse_ ? Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'a même pas reconnu que ce qu'il ressentait était de la jalousie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'ait complètement submergé.

Comment _osait_-elle être heureuse alors qu'_il_ était malheureux, tout cela parce qu'_elle_ existait ?

À cet instant, il avait pensé que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle le comprendrait, de toutes les personnes. Elle aussi avait été abandonnée par quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, abandonnée comme n'étant plus d'actualité ou, dans le cas d'Alice, comme la tenue d'hier.

Mais, de toute évidence, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'était seulement qu'un autre être humain, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la vaste étendue des émotions d'un vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre d'intensité. Elle avait tourné la page et était de nouveau heureuse.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour elle, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le trouver en lui. Si elle n'avait pas existé, si Edward n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'elle, Alice ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. C'était de sa faute et elle était là, vivant sa vie avec bonheur alors qu'il errait seul dans le vaste monde.

Il l'a haïe à cet instant-là, haï avec une passion qu'il n'a pas comprise.

De sorte que, alors s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il s'est rendu à pied à l'endroit où elle vivait avec deux autres êtres humains. Il s'y était déjà rendu auparavant et cela ne lui a pas été difficile de trouver la fenêtre de sa chambre, d'escalader le mur et de faire glisser suffisamment le châssis métallique pour permettre à son corps d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Sa chambre était sombre et chaude par rapport au monde extérieur, mais elle n'était pas là. Il s'est retourné et a discrètement fermé la fenêtre derrière lui, pendant qu'il laissait ses sens errer dans l'habitation. Il pouvait entendre trois battements de cœur, dont deux qui étaient plus loin que le troisième. Il y avait une télévision dans une autre pièce et le bruit de corps se déplaçant. Il pouvait les sentir, chacun d'entre eux, y compris Bella. Le mâle avait été dans la chambre plusieurs fois et Jasper s'est demandé s'ils étaient ensemble. Il a retroussé sa lèvre de dégoût.

Il a entendu une douche s'arrêter et le bruit de quelqu'un en sortir maladroitement. Il aurait parié toutes ses économies que ce battement de cœur appartenait à Bella. Elle avait peut-être appris à marcher en ligne droite sans trébucher, mais elle était toujours _Bella _et apparemment toujours aussi maladroite. Il l'avait entendue trébucher sur de petites choses à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer quand elle trébuchait, il aurait pu dire que cela arrivait encore souvent.

Il a entendu quand des pas accompagnés d'un battement de cœur se sont dirigés lentement vers lui, confirmant son idée que c'était Bella. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand elle entrerait ici, devait-il se montrer ou se cacher ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il n'avait pas encore décidé quand la porte s'est ouverte et c'est alors qu'il s'est jeté sans bruit dans le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre et s'est accroupi. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si elle allumait les lumières mais sans doute qu'il se montrerait. Il n'était pas prêt à plonger sous le lit comme un adolescent ayant peur d'être pris par le père de sa petite amie. Il lui restait encore un peu de dignité apparemment.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, parce qu'elle n'a jamais allumé les lumières. Il a vu comment elle a trébuché dans la pièce avec sa mauvaise vision et même si elle avait une plus mauvaise mémoire que lui, ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler où elle avait posé ses affaires ? C'était _sa_ chambre après tout et c'était elle qui avait rangé ses affaires. Il a pensé qu'elle allait bientôt se changer parce qu'elle portait toujours une serviette, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se demander s'il fallait fermer les yeux, elle a cogné son pied sur un coin de son bureau.

Tout en jurant, elle a sifflé de douleur et s'est mise à sauter sur un pied. C'était assez drôle en fait et Jasper a été surpris quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il souriait. Il n'aurait pas dû rire de son malaise, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Bella avait toujours été maladroite et cela avait toujours été amusant pour lui.

Il a cependant été stupéfait quand il a senti un changement dans ses émotions. C'est arrivé tellement rapidement qu'il n'a pas compris. Elle était passée de la colère, probablement à cause de son pied, à se complaire dans la douleur. D'où est-ce que cela venait ? Il a tendu son don vers elle et ce qu'il a ressenti l'a presque fait gémir à haute voix.

La douleur émotionnelle, la profonde caverne béante de son abandon, le désespoir, c'était comme un coup de poing dans les intestins et qui menaçait de tout engloutir. Il a retiré son don brusquement et a posé les mains sur son visage. Il connaissait ces sentiments. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Pourquoi...

Non.

Ne te sens pas désolé à cause d'eux. Ne te sens pas désolé pour _cet_ être humain. Elle a tout gâché, qui se soucie de savoir si elle est déprimée ? Elle a probablement rompu avec son petit ami colocataire ou a échoué à un examen. Les êtres humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre la véritable douleur, ils n'en avaient pas la capacité. Il pouvait la comprendre, il savait ce que c'était de se sentir réellement abandonné, désespéré, dénué de bonheur.

Il est sorti de l'ombre quand ses sanglots ont ralenti et qu'elle a poussé un profond soupir. Il avait besoin de sortir de là avant que ses larmes ne puissent briser sa colère antérieure et sa haine. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était nécessaire de la haïr jusqu'au moment où il l'avait revue. Elle avait tout fait revenir, tous ses souvenirs. Alice.

'' - Hé bien, il était temps. '' a-t-il dit avec désinvolture.

Il l'a regardée alors qu'elle se mettait debout et s'accrochait à la serviette qui recouvrait à peine son corps. '' - Que _diable_ fais-tu ici ? '' a-t-elle exigé.

Il s'est avancé pour qu'elle puisse le voir et lui a souri, elle ressemblait à un rat noyé avec ses cheveux humides collés sur ses épaules et son dos et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle l'a foudroyé du regard, ce qui l'a fait se sentir mieux. Oui, il pourrait faire face à sa colère, il l'a alimentée.

'' - Quel est le problème, Bella ? Tu as eu une dure journée ? '' l'a-t-il raillée, sachant que cela la jetterait plus profondément dans sa fureur.

'' - Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec la brusque réapparition d'un certain vampire que je n'ai aucun plaisir à revoir ? '' Lui a-t-elle sèchement répondu.

'' - Hé bien, je ne vais pas rester, mais je dois dire que j'étais curieux à ton sujet. Et puis tu n'aurais pas dû me défier, je ne peux pas refuser un défi. '' a-t-il répondu calmement. Il a lancé son don et a senti sa colère bouillir juste là, sous la surface.

'' - Un défi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' a-t-elle demandé, reculant un peu en arrière. Il a souri. Est-ce que Bella la courageuse avait peur de lui ? Quoi, la fille qui traînait autrefois avec une famille de vampires avait peur ? Il a failli sourire.

'' - Oh, tu veux dire en plus de me gifler sur le visage ? '' a-t-il demandé innocemment en levant un sourcil. Il s'est avancé, envahissant son espace personnel délibérément. Elle a essayé de maintenir la même distance entre eux, mais son dos a frappé la porte en bois derrière elle. '' - Et ses conneries à propos d'Alice ? C'était un défi Bella, et nous le savons tous les deux. Tu as essayé de frotter un peu de sel sur mes blessures sans penser qu'il y aurait des représailles. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'armes contre toi dans mon arsenal. Dois-je te raconter comment Edward a pris Tanya comme compagne ? Tu sais, d'après le bruit qu'ils font quand je les entends, ils sont pires qu'Emmett et Rosalie quand il s'agit de la baise. Qui aurait pensé que le vieil Eddie avait cela en lui ? ''

Il n'a pas été surpris de la douleur lancinante qui a traversé sa colère, mais il a été surpris par la façon dont cela a été insatisfaisant. Ses lèvres tremblaient pendant qu'elle parlait. '' - Va te faire enculer, Jasper. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire avec mon commentaire sur Alice et tu le sais. ''

Le savait-il ? Il ne savait rien de la sorte. Il n'était pas un télépathe comme son cher Edward. '' - Je le sais ? ''

Il a avancé d'un pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il voulait qu'elle soit de nouveau furieuse, il ne voulait pas sentir sa souffrance, alors il a fait ce qu'il savait qui la ferait chier. Il l'a regardée de haut en bas comme si elle était un délicieux repas dont il aimerait prendre une bouchée. En vérité, ce n'était pas difficile, elle avait un joli corps et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait la voir.

'' - Hé bien, hé bien, Bella. Tu peux dire que tu as grandi dans ce corps qui est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire. '' Il s'est arrêté et s'est léché les lèvres de manière désobligeante. '' - Tu n'es pas Tanya Denali d'après ce que je vois, c'est pourquoi Edward n'est pas resté, mais je pourrais tout de même avoir du plaisir avec les courbes de ton corps. ''

Il a presque ri de plaisir tellement la fureur submergeait ses sens. Elle s'est retournée et a tendu la main vers la première chose qu'elle a pu saisir, une lampe, et elle l'a frappé à la tête. Il savait qu'elle voulait une réaction de sa part, mais il voulait plus de colère. Il a senti la lampe le frapper sur le côté de la tête, mais il l'a sentie comme le souffle d'une brise. Il n'a pas bougé un muscle quand elle a explosé en morceaux autour de sa tête. Il a été fortement tenté de ricaner quand il a senti une flambée de fureur.

'' - _Va te faire foutre ! _'' a-t-elle grogné. '' - Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis seule ici, le motif pour lequel il m'a quittée ! ''

_Quoi_ _?_ A-t-il failli lui demander à haute voix. Qui diable croyait-elle qu'il était, le gardien d'Edward ? Il n'avait jamais forcé Edward à faire quoi que ce soit. De toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours pas compris _pourquoi_ le jeune homme avait foutu le camp sous un faux prétexte. Hé bien, il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de le lui apprendre.

'' - Nan, je ne suis seulement que le prétexte commode, le bouc émissaire si tu veux. '' a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules.

'' - Conneries ! Edward m'aimait autrefois ! _Tu_ as changé cela ! ''

Il s'est mis à rire et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pensait qu'_il_ avait empêché Edward de l'aimer ? Qu'il avait influencé les émotions de l'autre vampire ? Seigneur, cette fille était complètement idiote. Hé bien, il pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage.

'' - Et comment aurais-je fait cela ? Avouons-le Bella, il ne t'a jamais _aimée. _Il était curieux, tu l'intriguais. Une fois que la fascination a perdu son attrait, il a cessé de s'en soucier. C'est dans notre nature, tu sais. ''

Il a presque grogné quand il a senti la douleur faire de nouveau surface. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir _blessée_ par ses paroles, elle aurait dû être en _colère_. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se _souciait_ encore d'Edward, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Si elle l'avait aimé, elle n'aurait pas été capable de rire. Tu ne peux pas, pas quand tu perds ton compagnon. C'était sa fierté qui parlait. Elle avait été laissée pour compte et c'est son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup, pas son cœur. Où était sa fureur ?

'' - Tu manipules les émotions ! Évidemment que tu pouvais le faire ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis humaine ? Pas assez bonne ? Est-ce pour cela ? '' a demandé Bella.

Jasper l'a regardée un peu comme si elle n'était pas bien dans sa tête. '' - Tu me surestimes trop, Bella. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ton petit café, je ne peux pas créer les émotions de quelqu'un, je peux seulement les influencer avec les miennes. Je dois trouver cette émotion avant de la projeter sur une personne et je ne peux pas enlever à quelqu'un une émotion, seulement la remplacer par une des miennes alors, mais seulement si elles sont assez faibles. Si _j'avais_ enlevé la sienne à Edward pour qu'il pense qu'il ne t'aimait plus, il serait ici en ce moment, parce que je n'ai pas vu Edward, ni aucun des Cullen, depuis près de cinq ans. ''

Il y a eu cette souffrance à nouveau. _Nom de Dieu !_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' - Non, tu mens. '' a-t-elle murmuré.

Il était furieux. Il voulait qu'elle soit en _colère_ ! Cela suffisait avec la douleur ! Cela commençait à le submerger. Il l'a repoussée, refusant de la reconnaître, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi elle était là. '' - Je pense que cinq ans est une période suffisante pour revenir à la raison, pour se rendre compte qu'il t'aimait réellement, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est un vampire et que nous avons tendance à voir le temps différemment que les humains, mais tout de même, cinq ans _c'est _cinq ans. ''

Il a jeté son don sur elle, recherchant la fureur, mais il a été empoisonné par la douleur.

'' - Tu as peut-être raison, Jasper, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Alice n'est pas avec toi. '' a-t-elle dit d'une voix délibérément froide.

Jasper s'est figé, bien que Bella ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il l'a dévisagée une seconde de trop, repoussant désespérément les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la femme qu'il aimait.

'' - Elle est à l'étranger actuellement. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les climats froids. '' a-t-il menti rapidement.

Cela n'a pas marché, Bella s'est moquée de lui, croisant les bras sur sa serviette et la plaquant sur sa poitrine. Il a senti ses lèvres se contracter et tenter de mettre ses dents à nu. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ?

'' - Oh, merde ! Elle n'est pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? '' A demandé Bella.

Jasper a retiré son don loin d'elle et l'a enroulé autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas sentir sa joie alors qu'elle avait trouvé son point faible. Il n'allait pas le lui montrer. Il a serré les dents de colère, mais a essayé de lui répondre aussi calmement que possible.

'' - Elle n'est pas avec moi, _actuellement,_ mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne la considère plus comme ma compagne, nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble. ''

Il a senti le déchirement de son mensonge le traverser, laissant la souffrance dans son sillage. C'était un énorme mensonge. Alice avait disparu, elle n'allait jamais revenir, elle n'était plus sa compagne... du moins, plus à ses yeux.

Bella s'est mise à rire. '' - Elle t'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'y a-t-il, Jasper ? Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de te voir après que tu as attaqué sa « sœur » humaine ? ''

Jasper a serré les poings. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Elle ne pouvait pas _savoir_ _cela_... Il a ravalé sa rage et s'est efforcé de parler calmement encore une fois.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme si je te dois une explication pour quoi que ce soit, mais non. '' Il pouvait entendre le grondement de sa voix, mais il espérait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

'' - Est-ce vrai ? Bella se moquait de lui et a levé un sourcil avec incrédulité. '' - Je pense que tu racontes des conneries, Jasper. Tu te tiens là, '' Elle a fait un signe de la main en le désignant. '' - Tout en agissant avec arrogance, te moquant de moi parce qu'Edward m'a quittée alors que tu es exactement dans le même bateau que moi. ''

'' - Non, je ne le suis pas ! '' a-t-il craché. Il a tellement serré les mains qu'il a senti ses propres ongles s'enfoncer presque douloureusement dans ses paumes. Elle ne pouvait pas... elle n'a pas... il n'y avait pas moyen. Comment osait-elle parler d'Alice devant lui ? C'était de _sa_ faute ! _Tout était de sa faute ! _

'' - Si tu l'es ! '' a exulté Bella. '' - Tu n'étais pas assez bon non plus. Tu as échoué avec ta compagne ! Seigneur, Jasper. '' a-t-elle dit en prenant un ton de fausse préoccupation. '' - Cela doit faire _tellement_ mal. ''

Quelque chose s'est brisée en lui. Sa fureur a échappé à son contrôle et à cet instant, il l'a haïe comme il n'avait jamais haï personne. Il voulait la tuer. Il voulait lui arracher la gorge. Ses yeux se sont assombris devant les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer alors qu'il entendait ses mots obsédants résonner dans ses oreilles encore une fois.

_Tu es un monstre !_

Il s'est jeté sur elle, ne voyant pas réellement Bella, mais plutôt quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose sans visage, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose de mal. C'était sa souffrance, le sentiment douloureux en lui qui n'avait jamais semblé être à l'aise, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

'' - Va au diable ! '' a-t-il grogné, parlant à sa douleur, à ces émotions auxquels il ne pouvait pas échapper.

Et puis il a planté ses dents dans la chair chaude. La peau s'est séparée comme du beurre ramolli sous la lame d'un couteau bien aiguisée. Le sang chaud a inondé sa bouche, a coulé sur sa langue et il a failli gémir de plaisir. Il a avalé goulûment, suçant fortement et aspirant aussi rapidement qu'il sortait de cette veine. Il a tiré, tiré, tiré, ne ressentant rien d'autre que sa douleur, sa colère et le sang chaud remplissant sa bouche. Il est resté inconscient et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a commencé à ralentir qu'il a réalisé qu'il y avait un monde autour de lui. Il a senti des doigts dans ses cheveux et un corps inerte dans ses bras. Un corps. Dans ses bras. Bella. Sa bouche toujours sur son cou. Oh, mon Dieu.

'' - Ja... Jasp... per. '' a-t-elle balbutié, sa bouche près son oreille droite. Sa voix était tellement faible. Il s'est reculé et a senti son sang couler goutte par goutte le long de son menton. Il a regardé son visage blême, son cou couvert de sang et une plaie béante d'où des larmes de sang coulaient toujours doucement en filets. Elle a dégluti, les yeux vitreux. '' - Je suis v... vraim... ment d... dé...solée. Par... donne... m... moi, sss'il te... ppplaît... ? ''

La gorge de Jasper s'est bloquée et le monde s'est écroulé autour de lui. Il venait de la tuer et elle lui faisait des excuses. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

'' - Jamais... '' Elle a haleté. '' - … voulu...t... te... bless... ser... je... t'aimais... '' Sa main est tombée de sa chevelure, trop faible pour défier la gravité plus longtemps. Il a fermé les yeux alors qu'il frappait durement le plancher de bois avec un bruit sourd qui a semblé résonner à travers son corps.

La honte l'a traversé, laissant du regret dans son sillage. '' - Je suis désolé. '' a-t-il murmuré.

Il a ouvert les yeux pour voir que son regard était perdu dans le lointain alors que son cœur battait lentement.

'' - Qu'ai-je fait ? ''

C'était une question rhétorique. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il ne la laisserait pas payer le prix de ses erreurs.

Rapidement, il s'est penché et a fixé sa bouche sur cette vilaine blessure en rassemblant autant de venin qu'il le pouvait et il l'a injecté dans ses veines.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

_Si je meurs jeune, enterrez-moi au soleil. Allongez-moi sur un lit de roses, faites-moi sombrer dans la rivière à l'aube, envoyez-moi pour finir les paroles d'une chanson d'amour. _If I Die Young par The band Perry.

Bella s'est rappelée avoir entendu des chuchotements, des mots qui étaient sortis rudes et étouffés par l'émotion. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler s'ils étaient les siens ou pas, parce qu'ils étaient appropriés, étant ses derniers mots. Effectivement, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle avait délibérément conduit un homme désespéré au fond du gouffre de sa propre douleur et de sa honte. Tout cela parce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Elle ne valait réellement pas mieux que lui.

Et à présent, elle allait payer le prix ultime pour cela.

La notion de temps était devenue sans objet et Bella s'est demandée si elle était dans les limbes en quelque sorte. Elle n'était plus réellement vivante et elle ne pouvait pourtant pas mourir. Elle avait l'impression d'être suspendue dans un royaume de néant, flottant, paisiblement en solitaire, avec seulement ses pensées pour seule compagnie.

Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que, au lieu de s'estomper, sa conscience devenait plus nette, pour revenir vers elle comme si elle avait dormi sous l'influence de quelque chose de puissant, comme de la morphine par exemple. Il faisait sombre autour d'elle, sombre et froid. Elle pouvait sentir le froid se précipiter sur son corps, parfois rapidement, parfois plus lentement, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter.

Brusquement, elle a eu l'étrange impression qu'elle tombait. C'était comme si elle rêvait qu'elle était sur des montagnes russes, son estomac s'est serré et a plongé. Peu à peu, les sensations dans son corps ont commencé à s'infiltrer de nouveau et elle a pris conscience qu'elle était portée, son corps était solidement tenu par des bras durs, que sa tête était bercée contre un torse tout aussi dur.

Bella avait très peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce fait, compte tenu de son état de mort imminente, quand elle a senti la chaleur picoter son cou. La sensation était étrange et a provoqué un souvenir, quelque chose de brouillé et d'indistinct, comme si elle l'avait déjà sentie auparavant. C'était comme si sa circulation avait été coupée, mais seulement d'un côté de son cou, provoquant un engourdissement autour de la zone avant que le sang ne s'y précipite, ce qui provoquait la sensation de picotement. Sa mère appelait cet effet : « avoir des fourmis ».

Brusquement, l'air autour d'elle a été chaud et elle a senti qu'elle était placée sur quelque chose de mou et d'élastique. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bras ont été enlevés et ses propres membres sont tombés comme des poids morts à côté d'elle. Le monde était encore sombre et ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'être trop lourds pour pouvoir s'ouvrir, mais de petites choses ont commencé à revenir à elle.

Elle pouvait entendre le monde autour d'elle à nouveau et pas seulement le bruissement de l'air ou le lent battement de son cœur. Il y avait le bruit de pas précipités de quelqu'un faisant les cent pas. Quelque chose s'est brisée et une faible voix masculine a juré. Il y a eu un bruit de coup sur du bois comme quelqu'un frappant à une porte. Elle a entendu des pas s'éloigner et puis il y a eu des voix.

'' - Oh, bonjour mon petit, nous sommes juste à côté et nous avons entendu un bruit de quelque chose se cassant, nous voulions seulement venir voir et nous assurer que tout allait bien. '' C'était une douce voix féminine, légèrement haut perchée.

'' - Oui, j'ai fait tomber un vase en essayant d'allumer la lumière, je suis assez maladroit. '' C'était la même voix masculine qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais qui... ?

'' - Donc tout va bien alors ? '' C'était une autre voix masculine, mais plus douce que la première, rendue rauque avec l'âge.

'' - Oui, monsieur, tout va bien. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. '' A dit le premier homme.

Des civilités, des bonsoirs et également des cordialités ont été échangés puis les pas sont revenus. Bella a senti la surface sur laquelle elle était couchée s'affaisser sur sa gauche et son cerveau s'est rendu compte qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas et que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle a essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, puis a essayé de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là et avec qui elle était, mais son esprit était embrouillé et la chaleur dans la pièce la déconcentrait. Son cou picotait violemment à présent, c'était inconfortable et difficile à ignorer. Elle a essayé de lever son bras pour se gratter, ou frotter son cou, faire réellement quelque chose, mais ses membres ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir à ses ordres silencieux.

Bella a senti des mains glacées enlever ses cheveux de son visage, puis caresser doucement son bras. Elle aurait voulu dire à la personne inconnue de mettre cette main glacée sur son cou, à l'endroit où la chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle a concentré toute son énergie pour former un mot et a senti ses lèvres obéir et marmonner quelque chose à son compagnon. Elle essayait de prononcer « mon cou » quand elle a senti un doigt glacé se presser contre ses lèvres.

'' - Chut, Bella. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour parler, tu vas avoir besoin de chaque once de ta force pour passer à travers la première étape. '' Cette voix était de nouveau penchée sur son corps couché. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait senti le déplacement dans le lit et un doux parfum frais tournoyait sur son visage. L'odeur de celui-ci lui rappelait quelqu'un... mais qui ?

Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'y attarder. Brusquement la combustion dans son cou a augmenté en intensité et elle a ressenti un feu liquide courir de son cou dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur dans son corps, elle a ouvert les yeux d'un coup, son corps s'est arqué sur le lit, elle a serré les poings de douleur et sa mâchoire s'est ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Le barrage avait été rompu, le feu, car il s'était assurément déclenché maintenant, courait dans ses veines, se répandant dans son cou et dans sa tête, ce qui lui a donné envie d'arracher ses cheveux, de déchirer immédiatement sa peau, simplement pour le faire sortir. Le feu a couru à travers sa poitrine, dans ses bras, le long de son estomac et s'est jeté dans ses jambes, saisissant et s'emparant de chaque muscle de son corps. La douleur était effroyable, elle était en train de brûler, elle allait _mourir ! Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement mourir ?_

Le cerveau fonctionne de manière mystérieuse, cela avait toujours fait sourire Bella quand elle avait une pensée complètement aléatoire quand il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle était en train de répondre à un examen final et soudain, elle avait souri en repensant à la façon dont elle avait attrapé Danny chantant devant son miroir en boxer.

Aujourd'hui, alors que son corps brûlait, son cerveau évoquait des souvenirs d'elle quand elle était petite et qu'elle jouait à faire des pâtés de boue dans la cour de devant sous un soleil brûlant. Sa mère portait une robe d'été blanche imprimée d'un joli motif bleu. Bella avait tendu la main, dans l'intention de montrer à sa mère ce qu'elle avait fait et avait posé sa main humide et boueuse sur l'ourlet de la magnifique robe, mais Renée s'était contentée de sourire et s'était mise à genoux pour inspecter l'ouvrage de sa fille.

Bella a senti des larmes couler sur les côtés de ses yeux puis sur son visage. Elles étaient chaudes, plus chaudes que la peau de son visage et elles piquaient. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Elle a essayé de se concentrer sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle . Elle pouvait le voir à présent, il était faiblement éclairé par la lumière provenant de l'autre pièce. Elle pouvait voir la forme de l'encadrement de porte sur le stuc blanc, mais c'était comme une interférence de fond pour les images qui passaient dans sa tête.

Elle s'est vue assise en face d'une boule d'argile, portant de vieux vêtements miteux et se préparant à suivre un autre des brefs passe-temps expérimentés par Renée. Puis il y a eu son premier jour à l'école secondaire et la belle bague en argent sertie d'une pierre bleue que sa mère lui avait achetée. Les étés avec Charlie ont envahi son esprit, des forêts vertes et des routes mouillées. Une peau brune et des dents blanches s'exhibant dans un sourire. Des vagues froides, de l'eau salée. Une moustache qui gratte. Différentes paires d'yeux dorés, tous placés sur des visages pâles.

'' - Bella ? '' Elle a entendu une voix murmurer sur sa gauche. Le bruit a distrait son esprit et la douleur s'est précipitée sur elle de nouveau. Son dos s'est arqué et ses doigts se sont de nouveau enfoncés péniblement dans le matelas en dessous d'elle. Cette fois, quand sa bouche s'est ouverte, le cri n'a pas été muet. Il l'a dévastée, partant de la base de sa colonne vertébrale et traversant son corps pour sortir. C'était un hurlement de pure agonie.

'' - Merde ! ''

Une main s'est plaquée sur sa bouche, étouffant les bruits sortant d'elle. Ses cris, comme ses larmes, ont été impossibles à arrêter quand ils ont commencé. Elle s'est débattue, essayant de débarrasser son corps de l'incendie. Il était partout, sous elle, au-dessus d'elle, autour d'elle, si elle pouvait s'en éloigner, elle serait en sécurité. Elle le savait. Si seulement elle pouvait appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, quelqu'un pourrait...

'' - Bella, cela ne sert à rien de crier. '' Un visage a surgi devant ses grands yeux affolés. Des yeux rouges ont rencontré les siens et elle a hurlé de nouveau en appuyant ses lèvres contre cette paume glacée. Tout s'est remis en place quand sa mémoire lui est revenue : trouver Jasper en dehors du Dog Down, sauver ce stupide jeune homme, Jasper dans sa classe et s'envoyant des SMS et des railleries tous les deux, gifler Jasper sur le visage et le regarder sortir, se battre avec lui dans sa chambre, lui disant des mots tout en sachant qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal à la base, la douleur dans son cou, Jasper avalant son sang, l'obscurité l'engloutissant, le picotement de la chaleur se transformant en un brasier.

La connaissance l'a frappée comme une bombe, bloquant momentanément la douleur, elle se transformait en vampire.

Les larmes ont commencé à couler plus rapidement et elle a fermé les yeux pour tenter de les arrêter. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer devant Jasper, même si elle subissait une agonie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle était déterminée à ne montrer aucune faiblesse en face de lui.

Lentement, elle a bloqué ses muscles, serrant les poings tellement forts qu'elle a pu sentir la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, malgré la douleur du venin se répandant dans son corps. Elle s'est efforcée de rester les bras et les jambes immobiles, le dos raide comme une planche et la tête inclinée avec un air de défi vers le plafond. Les seules choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler étaient les larmes qui jaillissaient constamment de ses yeux derrière ses paupières closes.

Elle a senti Jasper enlever sa main de sa bouche et essuyer les larmes de ses joues. Ses yeux se sont instinctivement ouverts et elle a vu qu'il la regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse et de la sympathie.

'' - Si tu survis à cette nuit, tu seras hors de danger. '' lui a-t-il dit doucement.

_Si !_ A-t-elle voulu lui crier, mais cela signifiait débloquer sa mâchoire et elle était certaine que rien de cohérent ne sortirait de sa bouche à ce stade. Elle crierait certainement, mais cela n'aurait aucun sens pour lui et il ne verrait seulement que la douleur.

Elle a fermé les yeux en sentant sa main effleurer son visage une fois de plus, son cou, en évitant de toucher sa blessure, et sur ses bras nus. Son toucher était frais, un contraste frappant par rapport au feu brûlant qui semblait croître en intensité à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter l'intensité de celui-ci. Elle voulait craquer et crier, se débattre et hurler, mais elle a refusé de céder.

Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était prisonnier de son corps. Elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur le toucher divinement frais des mains de Jasper sur sa peau, mais c'est justement à cet instant qu'il les a retirées. Elle a fait un bruit involontairement, moitié halètement, moitié gémissement.

'' - Chut, c'est très bien.. '' Il y a eu une rafale de sons, de mouvements sur sa gauche et ensuite le matelas s'est affaissé plus qu'auparavant. Elle a senti quelque chose de froid s'allonger à côté d'elle, touchant son corps brûlant et cela a été presque apaisant. Des bras l'ont approchée de lui et elle a réalisé que Jasper la tenait contre son corps, la tenant doucement de façon protectrice. Elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu ses iris rouges la fixant ouvertement et calmement, ce qui la fait se sentir un peu mieux.

Avec un soupir, elle a fermé les yeux et s'est livrée elle-même à la combustion et aux souvenirs.

* * *

Bella allait plus tard se souvenir de la combustion comme la partie la plus vivante de sa vie humaine. Elle savait, ayant parlé avec les Cullen à ce sujet, que la transformation faisait s'estomper les souvenirs humains. Carlisle avait mentionné une seule fois qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense naturelle, parce qu'une fois vampire, vous ne pouviez pas revenir à votre ancienne vie. Il valait mieux tout oublier. Cela faisait moins de mal si vous ne vous souveniez pas très bien de ce que aviez laissé derrière vous ou de ce qui vous avait été enlevé.

Lorsque la transformation a été terminée et que le dernier vestige de son corps humain a terminé de brûler, Bella a ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'elle regardait un plafond différent. Elle se souvenait du stuc de l'autre plafond alors qu'elle brûlait. Aussitôt que la pensée a été enregistrée dans son cerveau, son corps a été en mouvement. Elle a sauté hors du lit et s'est jetée dans un coin de la pièce, accroupie en position défensive. Son dos était appuyé contre un mur en rondins de bois qui brillait d'un bel éclat. Ses yeux ont scanné la pièce alors que son nez inhalait les senteurs autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle l'a vu. Elle le connaissait. Jasper. Ses yeux rouges rubis ont rencontré les siens et ils se sont affrontés du regard en silence. Elle savait, sans avoir besoin de les voir, que ses propres yeux étaient tout aussi rouges que les siens.

Il lui avait fait cela.

La rage s'est répandue dans ses membres et elle s'est précipitée sur lui.

Il l'a facilement rattrapée, s'attendant probablement à une attaque et, à une vitesse qui défiait toute logique, il l'a clouée au sol sous lui.

'' - Bella ! Bella arrête ! C'est moi ! C'est Jasper ! '' a-t-il dit vivement.

'' - JE SAIS QUI TU ES ! '' a-t-elle crié, ses dents claquant à quelques millimètres à peine de son nez. '' - QU'AS-TU FAIT DE MOI ! ''

Au lieu de répondre, Jasper a fermé les yeux et instantanément, Bella a senti ses membres ramollir alors que Jasper utilisait son talent sur elle. Son esprit, fonctionnant à un niveau dont il n'avait jamais été capable auparavant, elle savait ce qu'il faisait, mais elle a été incapable de l'en empêcher. Le calme a envahi son cerveau, provoquant une sensation de floue et de confusion dans ses pensées, et elle a perdu la notion de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

'' - Où sommes-nous ? '' a-t-elle murmuré doucement, cédant à la tentation de fermer les yeux.

'' - Dans une cabane de chasseur, à l'extérieur de la périphérie de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas te garder dans ma chambre d'hôtel. '' lui a-t-il répondu.

'' - Chambre d'hôtel ? ''

'' - Oui, c'était là que je logeais. ''

'' - Mais... '' Son esprit a essayé de se concentrer, a essayé de passer au crible le brouillard de ses souvenirs humains et le poids des émotions de Jasper. '' - Nous étions dans ma chambre ? ''

'' - Oui, je t'ai sortie de là quand... quand j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé... ''

Ses paroles ont déclenché un souvenir dans son esprit. Elle a vu cela se reproduire à nouveau comme si elle regardait à travers un miroir sale et elle a senti la colère faire fondre le calme qui s'était infiltré dans ses os. Jasper a dû le sentir également car il s'est raidi et a essayé de lui envoyer à nouveau une dose d'apaisement. Cela n'a pas marché.

Les yeux de Bella se sont ouverts et elle a regardé l'homme allongé sur elle.

'' - Lâche-moi. '' a-t-elle demandé.

'' - Est-ce que tu vas être gentille ? '' a demandé Jasper en levant ses sourcils, cette chose irritante lui donnait envie de le frapper.

'' - Non. '' lui a-t-elle dit. '' - Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas non plus t'attaquer. À présent. Va-t-en. ''

Jasper a haussé les épaules et a sauté loin d'elle. Il était à dix pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des yeux. _De toute évidence, cela allait prendre un certain temps avant de s'y habituer. _Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il n'était plus flou quand il se déplaçait comme cela. Elle pouvait suivre ses mouvements avec ses yeux parce qu'elle était à présent l'un de ses semblables. L'idée l'a fait se renfrogner.

Rapidement, elle s'est levée, voulant être sur un pied d'égalité avec Jasper. Elle avait à peine pensé à se mettre debout qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle s'est émerveillée de cela, regardant son corps avec surprise. C'est alors qu'elle a remarqué qu'elle portait un drap blanc pour tout vêtement comme une toge archaïque. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et elle est restée bouche bée, les mains tendues pour tapoter le drap recouvrant son estomac.

Elle a brusquement levé la tête et a plissé dangereusement les yeux sur Jasper. '' - _Pourquoi _est-ce que je ne porte rien d'autre qu'un drap ? ''

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux, presque nerveusement. '' - Hé bien, comme tu ne portais qu'une serviette auparavant... hé bien, elle s'est détachée lors de ta transformation. Je t'ai donc couverte avec un drap. ''

'' - Elle s'est seulement... desserrée seule ? '' A-t-elle demandé ironiquement, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

Jasper a semblé le ressentir parce que ses propres yeux se sont rétrécis et il a fait un pas vers elle. '' - Je n'ai pas profité de toi si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! ''

'' - Et comment le saurais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à_ tes_ paroles ? '' a-t-elle demandé.

Jasper a ricané : '' - Pourquoi voudrais- je des restes d'Edward ? Si tu n'étais pas assez bon... ''

Jasper n'a jamais fini cette phrase. En un éclair, Bella avait tendu la main et l'avait frappé au visage. Cela était en passe de devenir un geste familier entre eux deux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la tête de Jasper s'est tournée et sa mâchoire s'est brisée avec un clic nettement audible. Elle s'est permise de sourire béatement quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne s'était pas fait de mal en le frappant. Ensuite, profitant du pouvoir qu'elle ressentait, elle s'est penchée vers lui et a sifflé à son oreille.

'' - Mentionne encore ce nom devant moi et je n'aurais pas de repos jusqu'à ce que je te déchire et que je danse autour de ton bûcher. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Alexis Danaan, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et l'examen.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept **

_Ton meilleur pari est de rester à l'écart, connard. C'est simplement un de ces jours. _Break Stuff '' by Limp Bizket.

Jasper a regardé Bella à travers les cheveux noirs qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux avec la force de son coup. Ses yeux brillaient comme des rubis rares, sa rage était pratiquement palpable et Bella s'est forcée à rester debout quand tout son instinct lui hurlait de se mettre en position accroupie. Elle sentait en quelque sorte un bruit sourd gronder dans sa poitrine alors que sa lèvre se relevait pour exposer ses dents. L'action était complètement instinctive et elle l'a extrêmement surprise, son grondement s'est coupé brusquement et sa main s'est relevée pour couvrir sa bouche, ses yeux rouges écarquillés.

Cela a semblé rompre le moment de tension entre eux parce que Jasper a levé les yeux et a secoué son visage pour écarter ses cheveux. '' - Je t'ai acheté des vêtements pendant que tu passais par la transformation, ils sont dans les deux premiers tiroirs de la commode. ''

'' - Des vêtements ? Mais je... '' Bella se tut alors qu'elle se retournait et regardait la commode. '' - J'ai des vêtements. '' a-t-elle murmuré.

'' - Je sais. '' a dit Jasper d'une voix impassible. Il s'est détourné d'elle et s'est dirigé vers la commode pour ouvrir un tiroir. '' - Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller à ton ancien appartement pour aller les chercher. ''

Bella l'a suivi et a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour scruter les vêtements. '' - Mon ancien appartement ? Ce n'est pas mon ancien appartement, Jasper. C'est _mon appartement_. ''

Jasper a fourré ses mains dans ses poches. '' - Non, il ne l'est plus. ''

Bella a brusquement tourné la tête. '' - Quoi ? ''

Jasper a soupiré et a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, alors à la place, il a regardé par-dessus son épaule. '' - Bella, tu ne pourras jamais y retourner. Tu ne pourras jamais revoir ces gens à nouveau. Cette partie de ta vie est terminée... elle est aussi morte que toi. ''

Le corps de Bella s'est figé, tous ses muscles se sont bloqués, faisant d'elle une statue vivante. Une partie de son nouvel esprit vampirique a enregistré le fait que si elle avait été humaine, ses genoux auraient lâché et elle se serait effondrée sur le sol, mais ce corps n'avait pas de telles faiblesses.

'' - _Je ne suis pas morte !_ '' A-t-elle hurlé, sa colère montant tellement rapidement qu'elle s'est sentie hors de contrôle.

'' - Tu n'as plus de battements de cœur. '' A déclaré Jasper calmement. '' - Ce qui te met définitivement dans la catégorie des « morts ». ''

'' - Mais... mais... tu as vécu parmi les humains auparavant ! Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle pouvait sentir le talent de Jasper affleurer sur le bord de ses émotions, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'effondrement, mais elle était trop désemparée pour être bouleversée par cela. '' - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que cela va prendre un certain temps pour m'habituer à... je me souviens de ce que … ce que les Cullen avaient coutume de dire à propos de « succomber à ses démons » et tout cela, mais je suis certaine que je pourrais le faire ? '' Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de sembler aussi peu sûre d'elle.

'' - Bella, ce n'est pas seulement ton contrôle, et je t'assure que tu n'en as aucun en ce moment, mais les gens vont remarquer que tu es différente et c'est dangereux. '' Lui a dit Jasper.

'' - Dangereux ? Comment ? Je veux dire, je savais à votre sujet lorsque j'étais humaine et à l'exception de James, j'étais en sécurité. '' A dit Bella.

Jasper a reniflé avec dérision et finalement, l'a regardée dans les yeux. '' - En sécurité ? Bella , tu n'as jamais été en sécurité avec nous. Jamais. Ton dix-huitième anniversaire l'a prouvé, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Bella a grimacé et a détourné les yeux. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, flottant dans le vaste espace qu'était devenu son nouvel esprit, mais elle avait l'impression que ces événements étaient arrivés à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait que c'était de sa vie dont elle s'était souvenue pendant la transformation, mais elle trouvait tellement difficile de conserver ces souvenirs alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un simple observateur de sa propre vie, les souvenirs devraient normalement venir avec une réponse émotionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se souvenait s'être coupée le doigt, se souvenait de Jasper se précipitant sur elle, les yeux hagards et méconnaissables, mais elle ne se rappelait pas de la crainte qu'elle était certaine d'avoir dû ressentir.

'' - Je ne te blâme pas pour cela, tu sais ? '' a-t-elle murmuré.

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle a vu brusquement tourner la tête de Jasper pour la regarder. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre d'un air furibond quand elle s'était détournée, mais à présent, ses yeux perforaient deux trous sur le côté de son crâne.

'' - Quoi ? ''

Elle s'est retournée. ''- Je ne te blâme pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je comprends. '' a-t-elle dit en levant une main jusqu'à sa gorge pour la presser.

Jasper l'a simplement regardée, ses yeux scrutant son visage à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'a pas su s'il l'a trouvée ou pas, mais il a secoué la tête et elle a cru avoir vu un sourire désabusé orner ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde.

'' - Crois-moi, tu ne comprends pas l'attrait du sang humain, pas encore du moins. Il fait cela... '' Il a levé la main et a montré son cou, '' - … ressembler à une promenade de santé par comparaison. ''

'' - Vraiment ? '' a-t-elle demandé en frottant son pouce le long de son œsophage pour essayer de soulager la brûlure. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa peau était douce.

'' - Vraiment. '' a-t-il soupiré. '' - Nous devrions sortir pour que tu puisses chasser, cela va t'aider avec la douleur. Je suppose que tu as envie de chasser du gibier ? ''

Bella n'a pas répondu dans un premier temps. Elle a regardé Jasper, ses yeux rouges, sa peau pâle et la ligne dure de sa mâchoire. Il avait l'air misérable et elle s'est demandée si c'était dû à son mode de vie. Une partie d'elle-même voulait passer ses doigts sur la ligne de son front et de le lisser.

Ressemblerait-elle à cela si elle chassait les humains ? Elle n'avait pas de talent comme Jasper, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait même un talent, elle ne serait donc pas capable de sentir leur peur quand ils mourraient. Était-ce cela qui rongeait Jasper ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus profond que cela ? Une vision du visage souriant d'Alice a traversé son esprit et elle s'est demandée une nouvelle fois, ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux.

'' - Hé bien ? '' a aboyé Jasper, sa mauvaise humeur refaisant surface pour une raison quelconque. Elle a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Bien sûr. '' a-t-elle répondu sèchement. '' - Je ne _veux_ pas être un monstre. '' Les mots lui semblaient familiers et une impression fugace est sortie de sa mémoire, mais elle s'est enfuie avant qu'elle ne puisse s'accrocher à elle.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont agrandis et pendant un bref instant, la douleur les a traversés. Sans un mot, il s'est détourné et il est sorti comme une furie.

Bella s'est retournée vers la commode et s'est demandée ce qu'il y avait au sujet de ses paroles qui l'avaient blessé à ce point. Il ne se faisait sûrement pas d'illusion en pensant que ce qu'il faisait était juste ? Que tuer des êtres humains était correct ?

Elle a ouvert un tiroir et l'a fouillé, en retirant une paire de chaussettes, un slip, un soutien-gorge et un T-shirt noir uni et ajusté dans le tiroir du haut. Il y avait plusieurs autres T-shirts de différentes couleurs, une bonne douzaine de paires de chaussettes et tout autant de sous-vêtements.

Elle a soulevé l'ensemble qu'elle avait sorti plus tôt pour les inspecter et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner en pensant à Jasper allant choisir et acheter ses sous-vêtements. Ils étaient tous en coton unis, de forme bikini. Elle a regardé le soutien-gorge qui était également en coton uni, rien de trop sexy non plus. Une pensée inquiétante lui est venue. _Comment Jasper savait-il la taille de son soutien-gorge ? _Fouillant dans le deuxième tiroir, elle a trouvé quelques chandails et plusieurs jeans, pantalons de yoga et même un pantalon de survêtement qui avait l'air très familier.

Elle a sorti le pantalon de survêtement et l'odeur de Jasper a flotté jusqu'à son nez. En le retournant, elle a compris pourquoi il lui semblait familier. Il faisait partie de la tenue standard du lycée de Forks. Chaque élève recevait deux T-shirts, un short et un pantalon de survêtement pour les cours de gymnastique.

Elle avait possédé un pantalon exactement comme celui-là, mais il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle parce que l'entraîneur, son nom lui échappait maintenant, n'avait plus de taille femme pour elle. Elle avait dû les rouler cinq fois avant qu'elle ne puisse le porter et elle avait aimé se prélasser dans sa maison avec lui.

Avec un soupir, elle l'a reposé en pensant que Jasper ne devait plus avoir de place dans les autres tiroirs parce qu'il était manifestement à lui. Sa curiosité a augmenté et elle a ouvert le premier de ses deux tiroirs. Il ressemblait énormément à son premier tiroir : chaussettes, boxers, T-shirts. Le second avait quelques chemises boutonnées et pliées et de nombreux jeans.

Bella a froncé les sourcils, alors qu'elle examinait le contenu des tiroirs. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement pleins, alors pourquoi Jasper avait mis son pantalon dans celui de Bella ? En haussant les épaules, elle a pris le pantalon de survêtement de son tiroir pour le poser sur un des jeans de Jasper et a fermé le tiroir avec fermeté.

Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers le lit et a enlevé le drap qu'elle portait. Elle a glissé les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur ses épaules avant de fermer les attaches dans son dos. Il s'adaptait parfaitement. Elle a de nouveau froncé les sourcils, elle allait devoir lui demander comment il avait su quelle taille acheter. Bien que les chances qu'il lui dise la vérité soient minces, a-t-elle pensé.

Bella s'est habillée lentement, son esprit errant sur les nouveaux sentiments et les nouvelles sensations qui accompagnaient son nouveau corps. Elle pouvait voir et entendre davantage de choses, ressentir plus de choses que jamais. Elle pouvait goûter l'air et entendre le bruit que faisait la plus infime des créatures, les petits insectes et les bestioles qui se déplaçaient dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir fini de s'habiller, Bella s'est tournée vers la porte et a trouvé une paire de bottes, également neuve, et les a glissées à ses pieds en attachant fermement les lacets. Elle a fait un pas dehors et a respiré l'air froid et sec d'un soir en Alaska. C'était particulier de marcher dans la nuit en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un T-shirt et un jean pour la protéger des intempéries sans être affectée par le froid. Elle le sentait effectivement, il mordillait sa peau, mais il ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Elle a pris une profonde respiration de l'air de la nuit, goûtant le monde sur sa langue et elle a été bouleversée de voir que son expiration ne formait pas de buée en face de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle n'était plus une créature à sang chaud. Essayant d'ignorer cette ligne de pensée, elle a regardé autour d'elle, émerveillée par les couleurs de la nuit, les bleus profonds, les violets et les gris. La lune était brillante pour ses yeux et elle s'est retrouvée à la regarder pendant une bonne minute avant d'entendre approcher les pas de Jasper.

'' - Beaucoup de choses à assimiler, hein ? ''

'' - C'est... magnifique. ''a-t-elle murmuré, ne quittant pas des yeux la lune et le ciel profond qui l'entourait.

'' - Hé bien, je n'irais pas jusque-là. '' L'amertume dans la voix de Jasper lui fit tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il a croisé son regard et a haussé les épaules. '' - J'ai vu des milliers de nuits, Bella, cela perd de son charme après un certain temps. ''

Elle s'est retournée vers la lune. '' - C'est une honte. '' Sa voix était douce. '' - J'espère ne jamais atteindre ce moment dans ma vie. ''

Jasper a soupiré. '' - Vis assez longtemps et tu le feras. À présent, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas déjà partie ronger quelques écureuils. ''

Bella a levé un sourcil, pas tellement sûre qu'il soit en train de plaisanter. '' - Cela me semble plutôt improductif. ''

'' - En effet. ''

Il s'est retourné et s'est mis à courir en direction de la forêt. Bella s'est arrêtée une seconde et s'est retournée vers la lune. Elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais perdre sa capacité de voir sa beauté. Jasper était hors de vue au moment où elle a commencé à courir derrière lui, mais Bella s'est rendue compte qu'elle pouvait suivre son odeur parce qu'il avait laissé une trace distincte facile à suivre avec son nouvel odorat. Dès qu'elle a été certaine de sa capacité à le suivre, elle a décollé comme une fusée, se délectant de la vitesse de son nouveau corps. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée après sa transformation, elle se sentait heureuse.

Elle a rattrapé Jasper et ils ont couru pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent tous les deux le parfum musqué de quelque chose dans l'air.

'' - Tu sens cela ? '' a-t-il demandé en s'arrêtant.

'' - Oui, et pour mémoire, cela ne me plaît pas. '' a dit Bella.

Jasper a grogné. '' - C'est toi qui as choisi, pas moi. Quoique je pourrais aller en vitesse nous chercher quelques humains, si tu veux ? '' a-t-il dit, affichant un regard sincère et avide. Il l'était probablement.

'' - Va te faire foutre. '' lui a répondu aussitôt Bella, mais il y avait un peu de malveillance en elle.

Il l'a ignorée. '' - C'est un caribou et ton dîner. ''

Il a fait un pas en face d'elle. '' - Ferme les yeux. '' Elle a hésité et il a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Oh, fais-le simplement. Crois-moi, t'apprendre va me prendre plus de temps que cela vas te prendre pour le tuer. ''

Elle l'a foudroyé du regard, mais a finalement fermé les yeux. Elle pouvait le sentir, debout et tellement proche. Son odeur était agréable avec un soupçon d'épices, quelque chose qui lui rappelait les pommes et les petits cœurs à la cannelle.

'' - Écoute et respire, trouve ta proie sans tes yeux. Une fois que tu l'as, focalise-toi dessus et laisse ton corps faire le reste. '' l'a-t-elle entendu à un pas debout derrière elle, de sorte qu'il se tenait un peu sur le côté. Elle est restée là, se sentant un peu stupide alors qu'elle écoutait et respirait profondément.

Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire à Jasper qu'elle était un vampire déficient et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se fasse rembourser quand elle l'a senti. Le vent a tourné et a soufflé une forte vague de cette odeur musquée et chaude et son nez s'est focalisé sur elle. Encore une fois, son corps a réagi instinctivement et elle s'est mise en position accroupie alors qu'elle se mettait à courir, les yeux désormais ouverts pour la guider. Elle a entendu Jasper la suivre à un rythme plus lent, mais il était trop loin pour être une menace. Elle s'est concentrée sur sa proie, repérant un troupeau entier et la brûlure dans sa gorge s'est intensifiée, devenant un brasier incandescent.

Elle a sauté.

Un rire excité est sorti de Bella alors qu'elle courait et bientôt elle riait comme une folle, laissant échapper de petits « youhou ! » de temps à autre quand elle sautait par-dessus de petits ravins ou des arbres tombés. Elle s'est émerveillée de la façon dont tout restait parfaitement net, même si elle savait qu'elle filait comme le vent. Elle aimait la façon dont son corps semblait réagir devant les obstacles sans que son esprit ne se concentre réellement sur ce qui se passait.

Elle esquivait et louvoyait entre les arbres sans avoir besoin d'y penser consciemment, de la même façon qu'elle chassait. Bella s'est brièvement demandée pourquoi elle se sentait si étourdie de bonheur alors qu'elle était aussi en colère qu'un taureau furieux il y avait à peine quelques heures, mais elle a perdu ce train de pensée quand elle a sauté par-dessus un gros rocher au milieu d'une rivière.

Elle avait finalement mangé à sa faim avec le caribou et se sentait maintenant un peu ballonnée, mais satisfaite. Jasper ne l'avait pas prévenue que l'animal laisserait un aussi mauvais goût sur sa langue, malgré le fait que le sang avait refroidi la brûlure. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer, mais elle était déterminée à le faire de la bonne manière, à la façon de Carlisle.

Elle pouvait ne plus être en bons termes avec la famille de vampires, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ressentait le besoin de se transformer en sauvage à cause de cela. Malgré son goût infect, Bella s'était efforcée de continuer à manger et à présent, elle ressentait le plaisir d'avoir fait un bon travail et explorait maintenant ce que son nouveau corps pouvait faire. Elle se sentait comme une enfant alors qu'elle s'amusait à courir follement en riant.

Jasper était devant et elle a suivi son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle la conduise dans une clairière. Il se tenait là, l'attendant les mains sur les hanches. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son humeur de merde l'atteindre, alors elle a ri de nouveau et s'est jetée sur lui. Elle a vu son regard de surprise quand il a réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, mais il n'a pas bougé assez vite pour s'écarter de sa voie de destruction. Ils sont entrés en collision avec une forte détonation et la force de celle-ci les a projetés tous les deux en arrière, faisant voler la neige partout autour d'eux. La force de l'impact a renversé Bella cul par-dessus tête et elle a atterri sur le dos, la tête à côté de celle de Jasper. Elle a de nouveau éclaté de rire.

Jasper s'est assis et a commencé à brosser ses vêtements pour enlever la neige hors de sa personne. '' - Dis-moi seulement ce qu'_il y a_ de si drôle ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - C'est de voir ton visage. '' a-t-elle gloussé.

'' - C'est réellement mâture. '' A répliqué Jasper, mais elle a cru entendre un soupçon de sourire dans sa voix.

'' - Hé, je suis novice en la matière. Va faire étalage de ta merde en faisant chier quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-moi m'amuser. '' A dit Bella couchée dans la neige et les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Les aurores boréales étaient éclatantes avec sa puissante vision. Elle a soupiré et a commencé à entasser de la neige sous sa tête pour l'utiliser comme un oreiller.

'' - Les nouveaux-nés. '' s'est moqué Jasper en se retournant, de sorte qu'ils soient côte à côte, mais de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas couché à côté d'elle.

'' - Les nouveaux-nés ? '' a demandé Bella en se tournant vers lui.

Jasper a hoché la tête : '' - C'est ce que tu es. Pendant la première année de la vie d'un vampire, ils sont considérés comme étant des nouveaux-nés. Ils sont émotionnellement instables et sujets à de brusques explosions de colère. Ils sont forts en diable à cause du sang humain qui continue de demeurer dans leurs corps, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent être difficiles à contrôler. ''

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Bella qui l'observait attentivement. '' - Et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'auras pas le moindre début de contrôle une fois que tu sentiras un être humain. C'est déjà difficile pour les vampires chevronnés, pour les nouveaux-nés, c'est pratiquement impossible. ''

Bella s'est retournée et a regardé le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de Jasper. '' - Combien de temps faut-il pour obtenir ce genre de contrôle ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules : '' - Après un an, tu pourras marcher dans une rue de la ville sans provoquer un carnage, mais je ne voudrais pas te coller dans une petite pièce avec eux et espérer que quelqu'un soit en vie par la suite. Cela prend habituellement de trois à cinq ans avant de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de l'un d'eux pendant quelque temps. ''

'' - Cinq ans ? '' A balbutié Bella. Il a simplement hoché la tête.

'' - Mais... '' Elle hésita, '' - Je pourrais alors retourner en arrière, pas vrai ? ''

Le visage de Jasper a pris un air triste alors qu'il contemplait la toundra blanche. '' - Non, tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière, Bella. ''

Elle s'est redressée. '' - _Quoi ?_ ''

'' - Je suis désolé, mais... ''

'' - Tu es _désolé_ ? '' A-t-elle hurlé. En un clin d'œil, Bella s'était retournée et s'était jetée sur Jasper, les dents découvertes. Elle a aperçu le visage surpris de Jasper avant qu'il ne tende la main, la saisissant par les épaules et la jetant par-dessus lui. Elle a atterri durement sur le sol dans un tourbillon de neige, mais elle n'a rien senti de tout cela.

'' - Bella arrê... ''

Elle s'est jetée sur lui hargneusement. Cette fois, Jasper n'a pas attendu qu'elle le rejoigne. Avec une vitesse égale à la sienne, il l'a chargée en un éclair. Bella a ressenti une vague de satisfaction en le voyant courir vers elle. Finalement, il allait se battre. Cela ne pouvait se terminer que de deux façons, soit il allait la descendre, soit elle allait réellement danser autour de son bûcher.

Elle a souri à cette pensée. Jasper s'est dirigé directement vers elle comme s'il voulait simplement l'écraser, mais Bella se doutait qu'il allait feinter et essayer de la prendre par la droite ou par la gauche, elle allait donc le prendre par le bas, au niveau des genoux. Ils étaient à une longueur de bras l'un de l'autre quand Jasper est passé à l'action.

Il n'a pas feinté sur le côté comme Bella l'avait prévu et comme elle l'avait esquivé faiblement en essayant de le frapper, Jasper a plié les genoux et s'est jeté sur elle. Elle a senti sa main effleurer sa tête alors qu'elle tombait et elle a levé les yeux pour le voir pratiquement faire la roue par-dessus son corps. Sans lui laisser la chance de changer de direction, il a tiré d'un coup sec sur ses cheveux et elle a été tirée en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos suite à cette attaque.

'' - Tu m'as tiré _les cheveux_ ! '' A grogné Bella alors que Jasper atterrissait sur elle. Son corps pressant le sien en la plaquant efficacement sur le sol. Il a souri. Elle a donné une ruade avec ses hanches, suffisamment pour soulever Jasper et mettre ses genoux contre sa poitrine sous lui, dans cette position elle a pu le jeter loin d'elle.

'' - Que voulais-tu faire, baiser _la jeune fille_ ? '' a-t-elle demandé en le regardant voler à reculons. Jasper a atterri dans une gracieuse position accroupie, prêt à bondir encore une fois, mais restant sans bouger. Il attendait, regardant Bella. Elle l'a contemplé un instant, puis s'est mise en mouvement.

Dès qu'elle s'est mise à se déplacer, Jasper a suivi le mouvement. Ils ont chargé l'autre à nouveau, mais cette fois, Bella a feinté la première et a rapidement esquivé Jasper par la droite. Il a tourné les talons en essayant de l'attraper la seconde suivante, mais Bella était partie depuis un moment.

Elle a couru sous le couvert des arbres les plus proches, sachant que Jasper allait la suivre. Elle a entendu ses pas derrière elle, mais n'a donné aucune indication qu'elle allait s'arrêter. Elle a couru à la lisière des arbres, faisant attention à ne pas courir dans la même direction pendant trop longtemps. Elle tendait régulièrement l'oreille alors que Jasper se rapprochait de plus en plus, se poussant au bout de ses limites.

Quand elle a été à portée de ses mains et prête à être capturée, elle a brusquement changé de direction, courant vers l'arbre le plus proche. Elle a sauté, tournant dans les airs de manière à s'élancer en prenant appuie sur le tronc. Jasper a eu l'air complètement abasourdi quand il l'a vue revenir vers lui. Cela a été son erreur, car en quelques secondes elle était sur son dos, sa main dans ses cheveux et tirant sa tête sur le côté pour exposer son cou.

Jasper a grogné de frustration et l'a saisie de nouveau, l'attrapant sous les bras et la jetant loin de lui. Elle a navigué dans les airs en frappant les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par un arbre au tronc trop épais pour que son corps le traverse. Elle est tombée et avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre sur ses pieds et l'attaquer de nouveau, Jasper était sur elle et il l'a jetée à plat ventre dans les racines recouvertes de neige.

Il a saisi son bras gauche et l'a tirée en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de douleur. Elle pouvait sentir que la force de la traction exercée sur lui le sortait de son logement et elle avait l'impression que sa peau était tendue au point qu'elle allait commencer à se déchirer.

'' - Vas-tu arrêter maintenant ? '' a-t-il grogné.

'' - Je te hais. '' lui a craché Bella en réponse.

'' - Bienvenue au club. '' a-t-il dit. Il a un tantinet relâché la tension sur son bras et la douleur s'est estompée presque instantanément.

'' - Tu vas me relâcher ? '' a-t-elle exigé. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans la position où ils se trouvaient et ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle avait un aperçu particulièrement proche sur le sol.

C'était le fait que les hanches de Jasper étaient fermement appuyées contre son cul et la plaquaient au sol.

Et qu'elle aimait cela.

Elle a grogné furieusement quand elle a senti la chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre et ses muscles se serrer automatiquement. _Non ! Non, non, non, NON ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il a ri et elle n'a pas su si c'était parce qu'il pouvait sentir son excitation ou s'il aimait simplement être une tête de con. Pour la première fois, elle a désespérément voulu croire que c'était ce dernier.

'' - Vas-tu rester tranquille ? '' a-t-il demandé en riant toujours.

'' - OUI ! '' A-t-elle pratiquement hurlé. Se tortiller ne donnait rien de bon, cela contraignait Jasper à s'appuyer plus sur elle, ses genoux de chaque côté des siens et ses cuisses contre les siennes. Elle a grogné, prête à l'engueuler et à lui demander s'il s'amusait quand elle a senti quelque chose de dur contre son cul.

Elle s'est figée.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne pensait que c'était possible, même pour un vampire, Jasper l'a libérée et a sauté en arrière. Elle s'est rapidement levée et s'est brossée en le regardant fixement pendant qu'elle se nettoyait.

Il était accroupi à quelques mètres, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Bella a dardé les yeux sur son pantalon, mais elle n'a rien pu voir à cause de sa position. Elle a rapidement reporté son attention à son visage, mais il ne révélait rien comme d'habitude. Elle a décidé séance tenante qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction. Elle allait faire semblant que cela ne s'était pas produit, qu'elle l'avait imaginé, ce qu'elle avait probablement fait de toute façon. Alors, au lieu de l'interroger sur cela, elle a posé une autre question.

'' - Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revenir en arrière. En cinq ans, ils auront oublié à quoi je ressemblais et penseront que c'est tout à fait naturel pour moi de ressembler à cela. Je peux garder le secret, vous l'avez tous fait pendant très longtemps. ''

Jasper s'est redressé de sa position accroupie, mais Bella a résolument gardé les yeux fixés sur son visage. '' - Non, tu _ne pourras pas_ garder le secret ! J'ai pu le faire parce que je savais que tous ceux que je connaissais quand j'étais en vie étaient mort depuis plus de cent ans ! Comment vas-tu expliquer ta disparition ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand ton père voudra t'embrasser ? Ou crois-tu qu'il ne voudrait pas embrasser la fille qu'il n'aura pas vue depuis plus de cinq ans ? Comment pourras-tu vivre dans les mêmes locaux qu'un être humain sans avoir besoin expliquer pourquoi tu ne manges pas ou pourquoi tu es incapable de dormir ? Ou as-tu l'intention de t'étouffer en avalant trois repas humains tous les jours ? Bonne chance avec cela, c'est désormais quelque chose de répugnant pour toi ! ''

Jasper s'est retourné et a commencé à s'éloigner d'elle avec colère. '' - Et tu mettrais tous les êtres humains que tu connais en danger. Ils pourraient être tués pour savoir que nous existons, putain, tu aurais pu être tuée pour la même raison avant que je ne te transforme. ''

'' - Quoi ? Par qui ? '' a demandé Bella, qui l'a rapidement suivi. Une fois de plus, elle a été étonnée par la vitesse à laquelle son humeur avait changé. Elle s'était battue pour tuer cet homme quelques minutes auparavant et à présent, elle agissait comme un chiot en se démenant pour le rattraper.

'' - Les Volturi. '' a soupiré Jasper. '' - Ils sont comme notre version de la royauté et de l'application de nos lois. Il n'y a qu'une seule véritable règle pour les vampires et c'est de ne jamais exposer ce que nous sommes aux êtres humains. Cela signifie que tu ne peux pas en parler aux humains, tu ne peux pas marcher dans les rues en plein soleil ou chasser d'une façon trop évidente qui pourrait leur donner des indices. Si tu en parles à un humain, ou s'il le comprend et que les Volturi l'apprennent, l'humain devient une collation de midi pour la garde. ''

'' - Doux Jésus. '' A murmuré Bella.

Jasper a ricané. '' - C'est le cas de le dire. ''

Ils ont continué à marcher à un rythme humain et en silence pendant qu'ils pensaient tous les deux aux paroles de Jasper. C'était un sort pire que la mort, du moins pour elle. Ses amis et sa famille allaient penser qu'elle était probablement morte, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours mal de ne pas les voir, de ne jamais être en mesure d'être avec eux.

Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de cuire le dîner de Noël pour Charlie et les Black, plus jamais. Elle n'allait plus jamais danser autour de la cuisine avec Chrissy, plus jamais espionner les garçons avec Danny, plus jamais s'asseoir pour écouter ses cours préférés ou aller au Dog Down pour discuter avec Joe.

_Seigneur, tu sais que cela va vraiment mal quand tu penses à Joe avec affection. _

Même dans son esprit cela sonnait amer.

Tout à coup, Bella s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée, marchant dans une direction différente de celle qu'avait prise Jasper sans dire un mot. Il s'est retourné et l'a suivie silencieusement. Elle voulait lui dire de foutre le camp et d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, mais elle a découvert qu'elle ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas assez.

S'il voulait la suivre, très bien. Elle a marché en écoutant le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds et a essayé d'invoquer la rage qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait posé les yeux sur Jasper, mais elle ne pouvait pas la trouver, elle n'en avait plus l'énergie. Elle était simplement... triste. Sa gorge brûlait légèrement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge quand elle essayait d'avaler. Il y avait comme une pression derrière ses yeux et ils la brûlaient comme si... comme si elle essayait de pleurer, mais n'y arrivait pas.

'' - Putain de merde ! '' A-t-elle crié brusquement, se souvenant des sanglots sans larmes d'Esmé. Elle a serré les poings en baissant la tête. '' - Je ne peux même pas pleurer. ''

Elle s'est assise brusquement en repliant ses jambes sous elle et en regardant fixement la neige. Jasper s'est arrêté derrière elle, mais n'a rien dit. Elle a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine d'avoir sa voix sous contrôle avant de demander.

'' - Que ne puis-je pas faire ? '' Sa voix était si basse que seul un autre vampire pouvait l'entendre.

Elle ne s'est pas retournée pour le regarder mais, d'après le bruit, on aurait dit que Jasper passait une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau. '' - Dormir, manger, pleurer, plus besoin d'aller aux toilettes, plus jamais et bien sûr, il y a la chose marcher en plein soleil et... ''

Son hésitation l'a fait se retourner pour le fusiller du regard. '' - Et quoi ? ''

Il n'a pas voulu la regarder, à la place, il a regardé les arbres autour d'eux. '' - Les enfants. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants. ''

Elle s'est retournée, sentant la boule dans sa gorge s'intensifier. Sa main s'est automatiquement posée sur son ventre, sur son utérus stérile. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait rêvé d'avoir une maison pleine de bébés ou quelque chose, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un dans le futur, un « jour » lointain et qu'ils auraient une famille. Elle avait envisagé cette option et désormais, elle lui avait été enlevée.

'' - Tu as fait cela pour moi. '' a-t-elle dit d'une voix aussi froide que l'air autour d'eux.

Soit Jasper n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, soit il a sagement décidé de garder ses pensées pour lui. Elle pouvait sentir son regard transpercer l'arrière de sa tête et, pour la première fois, elle a voulu avoir le talent d'Edward pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

'' - Nous devrions rentrer. '' a-t-elle dit brusquement en gardant le dos tourné pour ne pas voir le manque de repentir dans son regard. Elle a commencé à courir en suivant la piste de leur parcours antérieur sans attendre la réponse de Jasper. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa permission pour rentrer et elle n'allait sûrement pas l'attendre. _Qu'il aille au diable_. A-t-elle pensé.

Ils n'ont rien dit pendant qu'ils couraient et Bella a essayé plus fortement d'ignorer les sentiments qui sourdaient en elle. Elle se sentait anéantie, elle n'avait pas voulu de cette vie... du moins plus maintenant... pas sans quelqu'un pour la partager. L'éternité était beaucoup trop longue pour être seule et morose, mais de quoi d'autre disposait-elle ? Seigneur, elle ne pouvait même plus être en cloque pour avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. _Quoique_, a-t-elle pensé, _cela aurait probablement été une mauvaise idée de toute façon, peu importe ce que je suis. _

Elle a vu la cabane dans le lointain et elle a poussé une pointe de vitesse, dépassant facilement Jasper. Elle est arrivée à la porte la première et a tendu la main vers la poignée. Elle l'a saisie trop durement et elle a cédé sous sa main. Elle a arraché sa main de la poignée comme si elle s'était brûlée et a regardé ce qu'elle avait fait. Le métal gardait une empreinte parfaite et, doucement, elle a remonté sa main pour voir si elle correspondait parfaitement à ses doigts en espérant presque que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle a entendu Jasper arriver derrière elle.

'' - Lorsque tu es un nouveau-né, il est difficile de contrôler ta force si tu ne te concentres pas sur elle. Nous sommes quasiment obligés d'y penser à chaque instant. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

Se concentrant, Bella a de nouveau saisi la poignée et a ouvert la porte. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et elle ne s'était pas non plus retournée. Préférant s'arrêter à la porte, elle a dit doucement.

'' - Tu aurais dû me tuer. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à , elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

_J'ai rêvé que j'allais mourir, comme je l'ai fait si souvent. Et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais certain que c'était réel. J'ai couru à la fenêtre, levant ma tête vers le ciel et j'ai dit : '' - Quiconque est là-haut, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas mourir. '' _Calendar Girl '' by STARS

Il a fallu une semaine avant qu'ils ne soient en mesure d'avoir une conversation qui ne se termine pas en explosion de colère.

À la fin de celle-ci, Bella était prête à s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Une part d'elle-même haïssait Jasper et voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'oubli. Il y avait des jours où elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir, des jours où, lorsque son odeur dérivait dans la pièce, elle se hérissait et un grognement grondait dans sa poitrine, mais il y avait une autre part d'elle-même, une petite part, qui ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Elle devait nécessairement être impitoyable pour regarder l'homme en face d'elle et ne pas ressentir une _certaine_ sympathie pour lui, c'était ce même Jasper qui, autrefois, se tenait droit, te regardait dans les yeux et qui parlait d'une voix sûre de lui. Ce Jasper-là n'était plus là, ou s'il l'était, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver dans la créature furieuse avec qui elle vivait.

Ce fut deux jours après avoir craqué que Bella a essayé de lui tendre la main et de combler le fossé entre elle et sa silhouette silencieuse. La cabane dans laquelle ils vivaient était relativement petite, elle n'avait réellement qu'une seule pièce avec un lit miteux, une commode déglinguée, une table et deux chaises. La cheminée avait divers pots, bouilloire et tasses en métal suspendus sur le manteau, mais ils n'avaient aucun besoin de tout cela.

Jasper était assis sur une des trois chaises pliantes en métal, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'était coupé d'elle dès l'instant où elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû la tuer. Il n'avait pas essayé une nouvelle fois d'influer sur ses émotions, même quand elle faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la petite cabane. Il regardait seulement fixement par la fenêtre, aussi silencieux qu'une statue. Quand venait le temps de chasser, il allait avec elle, mais n'allait jamais chercher sa propre proie et ses yeux devenaient plus sombres avec chaque jour qui passait. Elle l'observait en méditant.

Dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas opposée à essayer de réparer leur... amitié ? Était-ce de cela qu'il s'agissait ? Elle n'avait jamais considéré Jasper comme un ami en tant que tel. Il était simplement... de la famille. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé ensemble quand ils vivaient tous les deux à Forks et donc elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de très bien le connaître. Putain, elle ne savait même pas quel âge il avait ou quand il avait été transformé, mais à l'époque il était un Cullen et pour elle, ce nom était synonyme de famille. Avec ces pensées dans la tête, elle s'est tournée pour lui faire face de l'endroit où elle était assise sur le lit.

'' - Merci de m'avoir acheté des vêtements, c'était très gentil de ta part. '' a-t-elle dit en regardant ses cuisses recouvertes d'un jean. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait portés pendant les deux derniers jours. Ne plus avoir de corps humains signifiait qu'elle ne transpirait plus et elle n'avait donc pas besoin de changer ces vêtements sauf s'ils étaient salis par une source extérieure. Elle avait été très prudente lors de ses chasses, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait.

'' - Je n'avais pas envie de te voir courir nue. '' a dit Jasper d'une voix monotone et désintéressée.

'' - Pourtant, '' a dit Bella en essayant de garder un ton poli dans sa voix et essayant de ne pas montrer son irritation, même s'il pouvait probablement le sentir, '' - Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Alors je te remercie. ''

Elle a de nouveau baissé les yeux sur ses genoux, regardant le contraste de ses mains pâles contre le tissu foncé. '' - Je pense toujours que c'est étrange de ne pas être à l'aise dans ce jean. ''

Jasper n'a fait aucun signe disant qu'il l'avait entendue.

'' - Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de rester en jean pendant longtemps. '' A-t-elle continué comme si elle avait une conversation avec lui. '' - Dès que je rentrais de l'école, je me changeais pour mettre un vieux pantalon de survêtement. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à porter sur soi ce tissu souple qui ne te colle pas à la peau ou qui te serre aux hanches. ''

'' - C'est pourquoi je t'ai donné un survêtement, il est dans ton deuxième tiroir. '' A dit Jasper, ne la regardant toujours pas.

'' - Quoi ? '' A dit Bella. '' - Le survêtement ? ''

Soudain, Jasper s'est déplacé, la faisant tressaillir. Il était resté comme une statue tellement longtemps qu'elle a cligné des yeux quand il a rapidement traversé la pièce et a tiré le deuxième tiroir de la commode pour l'ouvrir. Il a regardé fixement le contenu pendant une fraction de seconde avant de le claquer en le refermant et ouvrir le tiroir du dessus. Il a perdu encore moins de temps à l'inspecter avant de tirer sur ses tiroirs. Il les a ouverts tous les deux et j'ai vu le pantalon de survêtement soigneusement plié et posé sur le dessus de ses jeans. Il l'a regardé fixement.

'' - Pas suffisant, hein ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A demandé Bella extrêmement embarrassée.

'' - Rien de ce que je fais ou de ce que je donne n'est assez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne suffira jamais, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit en le regardant avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur le visage.

'' - QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE POUR TE PROUVER QUE JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ? '' A-t-il crié en donnant un coup de pied pour fermer le tiroir. Le bois s'est fendu sous la force de son coup.

Bella l'a seulement dévisagé fixement, en regardant ses yeux rouges et sombres. Ils étaient de la même couleur qu'un beau vin rouge, mais durs et furieux alors qu'ils la regardaient. Ils ne semblaient pas détenir le moindre regret, aucune tristesse et aucun remords. Il était désolé ? _Désolé ? _

'' - Tu es _désolé_ ! '' A-t-elle répété avec incrédulité, en se levant de son siège. '' - Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise : ce n'est pas grave, Jasper, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as fait _cela_ ? ''

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ensemble : « Je ne te blâme pas pour tes conneries » ? '' A-t-il craché.

'' - Je ne t'ai pas blâmé pour le départ des Cullen ! '' A-t-elle dit en levant les mains en l'air : '' - Je ne t'ai pas blâmé pour avoir tenté de me mordre quand j'étais un être humain alors que je saignais en face de toi. Je ne t'ai pas blâmé pour... pour... le fait qu'_Edward_ m'ait quittée, mais cela ? '' Elle lui a montré ses yeux rouges. '' - Je te blâme pour _cela_. ''

'' - C'est la même putain de chose ! '' A-t-il crié.

'' - Non, cela ne l'est pas ! '' A-t-elle immédiatement répondu. '' - Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai saigné en face de toi, mais il y a cinq jours ? Je ne saignais pas, je_ pleurais _ettu m'as tout de même attaquée. ''

'' - Tu m'y as poussé. '' A-t-il dit, les dents serrées.

'' - Oh, _s'il te plaît_. '' A-t-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel. '' - Dieu nous préserve de ne jamais se disputer avec Jasper parce que Dieu seul sait qu'il serait_ foutu de te mordre _parce qu'il n'a aucune _maîtrise de soi_ ! ''

Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était en face de lui, leurs nez se touchant presque, quand elle a senti ses seins effleurer sa poitrine. Se souvenant du moment inconfortable d'excitation ressenti dans les bois à nouveau, Bella a sauté en arrière, frappant le lit et le poussant hors de la voie, mais Jasper l'a suivie pratiquement à la même vitesse. Il ne semblait pas se soucier d'être dans son espace personnel, leurs poitrines se soulevant avec leurs émotions et leurs respirations inutiles. '' - Tu ne le vois pas ? Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! ''

Il l'a regardée avec incrédulité. '' - Pas ce que tu voulais ? Seigneur, tu suppliais Ed... '' Il a fermé la bouche sèchement en avalant le mot et a soufflé de l'air par le nez. '' - Tu étais pratiquement en train de supplier pour être une véritable Cullen, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ! ''

'' - Tu ne comprends tout simplement pas, n'est-ce pas ? '' A-t-elle crié de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme un ressort, prête à se déchaîner. '' - Je ne voulais pas l'éternité _seule _! Je voulais l'éternité _avec_ lui ! Rien de tout cela. '' Elle a fait un geste pour montrer son corps. '' - Signifie quoi que ce soit sans _lui_ ! Ce n'était pas censé être _ton venin_ qui devait courir dans mes veines. ''

Le silence est descendu sur eux, le seul bruit dans la cabane était leurs respirations laborieuses produites par leurs émotions plutôt que par les besoins de leurs corps.

'' - Tu peux dire que tu es désolé jusqu'à la fin du monde, Jasper. '' Sa voix était calme, ce qui semblait étrange après leurs cris. '' - Mais cela ne sera jamais suffisant. ''

Elle lui a tourné le dos et est sortie de la cabane, échappant à ses murs pour être à l'air libre.

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé de communiquer avec l'autre à nouveau avant que cinq jours ne se soient écoulés. Ils s'étaient soigneusement ignorés et évités autant que possible, ce qui était en fait un exploit impressionnant étant donné qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans une minuscule cabane. Bella était couchée dans la neige et regardait les aurores boréales quand Jasper est venu la trouver. Elle est devenue curieuse quand il s'est assis à côté d'elle, mais elle n'a rien dit, sachant qu'il ressentirait ses émotions et choisirait ou pas de répondre à sa curiosité.

Il est resté silencieux pendant un moment, se penchant en arrière sur les mains afin de pouvoir regarder le spectacle de son et de lumières au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il a finalement dit : '' - Cela n'a pas duré trois jours. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas duré trois jours ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Ta transformation. Elle a duré quatre jours. ''

'' - Oh, c'est bizarre. ''

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Compte tenu des circonstances, pas tellement. ''

Bella s'est retournée et a levé un sourcil. Il a soupiré, ayant l'air fatigué. '' - Il te restait très peu de sang dans les veines, tu étais pratiquement morte. ''

Elle s'est tournée vers le ciel et a hoché la tête en silence avec compréhension. '' - Le venin avait donc eu beaucoup de travail à faire. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas vraiment. '' A-t-il dit, un petit rire sans humour s'échappant de ses lèvres. '' - Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste. ''

'' - Les masochistes se blessent eux-mêmes. '' A-t-elle fait remarquer en se disant qu'il employait le mauvais mot.

'' - Je sais. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

Elle n'a rien répondu. Ils ont regardé les étoiles, les aurores boréales et le ciel bleu. Ils ont vu le ciel passer du bleu foncé et du pourpre, au gris clair alors que le soleil se levait lentement. Ils ont entendu les oiseaux qui volaient en chantant entre eux, mais qui restaient à une distance sécuritaire de ces deux prédateurs qui étaient couchés silencieusement dans la neige.

Le monde était inondé de lumière quand Bella s'est tournée vers Jasper. '' - Je veux savoir ce qui se passe pour ma famille et mes amis. J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur. ''

Jasper a simplement hoché la tête. '' - Laisse-moi courir jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel et prendre le reste de mes affaires. Je vais garer ma voiture sur la route la plus proche et revenir te chercher. Vas-tu rester ici ? ''

Bella a hoché la tête en silence et a écouté Jasper se lever, s'éloigner et se mettre à courir. Elle est restée là où elle était, n'ayant pas l'intention de revenir à la cabane. Elle est restée étendue là, réfléchissant à la façon dont tout était arrivé et ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. Elle était furieuse : furieuse après Jasper, toujours furieuse après les Cullen, furieuse contre le destin et le monde en général, mais elle était également fatiguée_,_ putain, tellement fatiguée d'être _furieuse_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Jasper pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait fait quand elle était mourante dans ses bras, mais quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle était devenue, tout sentiment de pardon avait disparu, balayé dans le sillage de sa fureur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait jamais trouver en elle la force de pardonner à Jasper, mais elle était prête à essayer.

Elle s'est promis d'essayer.

* * *

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Jasper pour revenir à l'hôtel et rassembler ses affaires. Quand il est revenu, il l'a trouvée exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée et quand il s'est approché d'elle pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir, elle lui a tendu la main. C'était un geste simple, d'après ce qu'il savait de ce genre de chose, mais il avait une signification et Jasper le savait. Il a regardé sa main se tendre et attendre la sienne, un million de choses traversant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour se lever, pas vraiment, mais elle le voulait.

Il a pris sa main et l'a mise sur ses pieds.

Elle a souri doucement et a brossé ses vêtements pour enlever la neige de son jean. '' - Merci. ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' A-t-il dit. Il a fait un signe par-dessus son épaule: '' - Pouvons-nous y aller ? ''

Ils ont couru jusqu'à la voiture que Jasper avait garée dans les buissons. Ils ont sauté dedans et Jasper a démarré le moteur. Ils ont roulé pendant des heures, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'essence. Bella n'avait pas demandé où ils allaient et Jasper n'avait rien dit. Ils n'ont pas fait la conversation, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Ils étaient à la fois calmes et pensifs.

Bella a apprécié le rythme de la voiture, le ronronnement tranquille du moteur, les légers mouvements de Jasper quand il changeait de vitesses ou ralentissait. Elle respirait son odeur mêlée à la sienne dans la cabine de la voiture, le parfum de Jasper était partout dans cette voiture, teinté de l'odeur du plastique et du cuir, elle pouvait le sentir sur tout. Son odeur n'était pas aussi forte, mais elle était là, s'infiltrant lentement dans la voiture, juste à côté de celle de Jasper. Pour une raison quelconque, cette pensée la fit sourire.

Finalement, ils ont quitté l'Alaska et sont entrés au Canada. Il y avait une surprise qui attendait Bella à la frontière. Jasper l'avait préparée à sa rencontre avec un humain et avait, avec sa permission, placé en elle une dose épaisse de vibrations apaisantes. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au poste-frontière, Bella retenait son souffle et se sentait très détendue. Tardivement, elle a pensé que ce serait probablement la façon la plus proche du sommeil qu'elle ressentirait puisqu'elle ne dormirait jamais à nouveau. Jasper avait une autre surprise pour elle en magasin. Il a remis deux passeports à la demande du garde.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Bella s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucune identité et qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser les anciennes parce qu'Isabella Swan devait être présumée morte maintenant. Le garde a regardé dans la voiture, regardant attentivement le visage de Bella et elle a senti la brûlure dans sa gorge reprendre légèrement. Elle ne respirait plus de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais elle pouvait _voir_ la veine de son cou, alors qu'elle pulsait légèrement et sa bouche s'est remplie de venin. Elle lui a souri gentiment, juste assez longtemps pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien, puis s'est retournée vers sa fenêtre pour regarder la voiture à côté de la sienne. Heureusement, le garde a été satisfait et les a laissés passer.

Dès qu'ils furent à une distance de sécurité, Bella a laissé sortir son souffle. Jasper avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres afin que l'odeur humaine soit emportée. Elle lui en a été reconnaissante.

'' - Comment as-tu obtenu un passeport pour moi ? '' Lui a-t-elle demandé, c'était les premiers mots qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main pour se lever.

'' - Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais à l'époque où je vivais avec les Cullen, c'était moi qui étais chargé d'obtenir nos papiers d'identité et faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent. '' Lui a-t-il dit, ses cheveux étaient un amas de boucles sauvages virevoltant dans le vent.

'' - Non, je ne le savais pas. '' A-t-elle répondu.

Il a hoché la tête.'' - Hé bien, à l'époque où nous vivions tous à Forks, j'ai pris la liberté d'obtenir les choses prêtes pour toi. J'ai pris des papiers d'identité vierges pour l'avocat véreux avec lequel nous travaillions et je me suis occupé des photos moi-même, je les ai chipés dans le bureau des archives de l'école qui est, tu devrais peut-être le savoir, terriblement désorganisé. Il m'a fallu près d'une heure pour trouver ton dossier.

Bella a souri au ton de Jasper et a réalisé qu'ils avaient une conversation courtoise, une conversation normale, presque plaisante. Son sourire s'est agrandi.

'' - Puis-je le voir ? ''

'' - Heu. '' Jasper a hésité une fraction de seconde avant de fouiller dans le porte-gobelet côté conducteur où il les avait cachés. '' - Bien sûr. ''

Bella s'est demandée le motif de son hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ouvert le passeport et a regardé son nouveau nom.

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

Elle l'a regardé pendant un long moment. Elle avait autrefois fantasmé sur ce nom, au sujet de devenir une Cullen à la fois par le venin et le mariage, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait... elle ne l'aimait réellement pas. C'était seulement un nom et un nom sans signification n'était rien. Elle n'était pas plus une Cullen aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle avait un cœur qui battait. C'était le venin de Jasper qui courait dans ses veines aujourd'hui et lui non plus n'était plus un Cullen. Elle a soupiré et a fermé le passeport avant de le remettre à Jasper.

Il l'a pris et l'a caché de nouveau. Ils ont longtemps gardé le silence et Bella a été reconnaissante que Jasper n'ait pas fait de commentaires sur ses émotions. Elle savait qu'il les avait sentis, mais il est resté merveilleusement silencieux.

'' - Alors, où allons-nous ? '' A-t-elle demandé après quelques temps.

'' - Nunavut. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Nuna... quoi ? '' A demandé Bella.

Il a souri. '' - C'est une partie du Canada très isolée. Ce n'est pas aussi nuageux que l'Alaska, mais c'est sacrément proche comme climat. Nous ne risquons pas de tomber sur n'importe qui et il y a... une maison là-bas.

'' - Ah. '' a-t-elle dit, un petit germe d'angoisse se répandant dans son estomac. '' - Une des maisons Cullen. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête et ouvert la bouche. Il a hésité , comme s'il pesait ses mots avant de parler. '' - Personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis près de dix ans. Ils tournent entre les maisons environ tous les cinq ans et celle-là était celle que nous habitions juste avant d'arriver à Forks. Elle ne sera pas utilisée à nouveau pendant au moins cinq ans. ''

Bella a presque poussé un soupir de soulagement et a souri légèrement en elle-même. Jasper avait manifestement senti ses sentiments et en avait compris la raison. Elle avait redouté la possibilité de voir... Edward. Elle a fermé les yeux, laissant le nom tourner dans son esprit. Elle avait dit à Jasper qu'il ne devait jamais dire ce nom en face d'elle et, jusqu'à présent, il avait respecté cela, mais pourquoi devrait-elle craindre un nom ? Ne s'était-elle pas déjà remise de cela avant d'avoir été transformée ? Pourquoi faisait-elle deux pas de géants en arrière ?

'' - Je te remercie de me le dire. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Je ne suis pas exactement prête à voir Edward. ''

Jasper a haussé un sourcil, mais n'a pas relevé l'utilisation occasionnelle de son nom. Au lieu de cela, il a fait remarquer quelque chose de beaucoup plus redoutable.

'' - Un jour, tu devras lui faire face à nouveau. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à ,****elle est parue sous le titre : '' Lessons Unexpected '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

**Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai plus moyen de mettre le nom de l'auteur sur les chapitres, il disparait quand je sauvegarde sur fanfiction. Quelqu'un d'autre à le même problème ? **

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

_Je suis une nouvelle âme, je suis arrivé dans ce monde étrange en espérant que je pourrais apprendre un peu comment donner et recevoir, mais depuis que je suis ici, ressentant la joie et la peur, je me retrouve moi-même faisant toutes les erreurs possibles. _'' New Soul '' by Yael Naim.

Jasper avait raison. C'_était_ réellement isolé. En fait, tous les endroits que nous avions traversés étaient isolés, les thèmes récurrents étant les rochers, les forêts de pins... et encore des rochers. Bella n'avait jamais été au Canada, mais elle espérait avec ferveur que ce n'était pas partout comme cela... c'était réellement vert et elle l'a également fait remarquer à Jasper.

'' - Tu avais dit la même chose à propos de Forks. '' A-t-il souri.

'' - L'ai-je fait ? ''

Il a hoché la tête, mais n'a pas donné d'autres renseignements. Les souvenirs de Bella s'estompaient rapidement, devenant toujours plus troubles et elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre.

'' - Tu vas m'en parler ? S'il te plaît ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter, malgré tout, mais il lui a dit ce qu'il savait. Il lui a raconté qu'elle venait d'Arizona et comme il venait de là, il a été en mesure de lui en parler. Il lui a décrit la chaleur du soleil, le pourpre des montagnes et Bella a commencé à se souvenir.

Elle a rempli les blancs quand ses souvenirs ont commencé à faire surface, elle lui a parlé de sa maison familiale, l'endroit où elle avait grandi, la façon donc elle préparait des gâteaux de boue dans la cour avant et comment elle avait sali la robe de sa mère. Il lui a parlé des cours de danse, ce qui a déclenché d'autres souvenirs, l'un d'eux concernant un studio de ballet sombre et la douleur traversant tout son corps après avoir été simplement jetée à travers la pièce.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur son bras et a suivi la trace de sa cicatrice en forme de croissant. Jasper l'a regardée, a regardée son bras, puis de nouveau son visage, mais elle regardait toujours sa cicatrice.

'' - J'aurais pu te tuer moi-même quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus dans ces toilettes. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

Bella a levé les yeux vers lui, mais n'a rien dit, alors il a continué.

'' - C'était étrange pour moi. '' A-t-il dit, ayant l'air pensif. '' - Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'occasions de m'occuper d'un être humain, mais tu étais là, innocente et fragile, courant directement dans ses bras, te sacrifiant pour ta mère. '' Il l'a regardée. '' - Cela m'a choqué de réaliser que j'étais terrifié en me rendant dans ce studio, j'avais peur de te trouver déchirée membre par membre. ''

Bella n'a pas su quoi répondre à cela, alors elle a choisi d'en plaisanter. '' - Tu sais que j'ai essayé d'utiliser mon spray au poivre contre lui ? '' A-t-elle dit en souriant légèrement. '' - Cela n'a pas marché. ''

Jasper a grogné. '' - Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Seigneur, tu as des couilles. ''

Bella a souri. '' - Certains disent avoir des couilles, d'autres appellent cela de la folie. ''

Il a eu un petit rire. '' - C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi. ''

Ils ont continué à rouler en bavardant stupidement comme cela. Bella lui a posé des questions sur son âge et il lui a raconté avoir été transformé pendant la guerre civile et son rôle dans les guerres vampires dans le Sud. Elle avait évidemment remarqué depuis longtemps ses cicatrices, mais cela n'avait pas été une de ses priorités quand elle l'avait d'abord vu avec ses yeux de vampire. Sa fureur avait été prédominante alors et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'a regardé d'un peu plus près et a remarqué, qu'en effet, il en était couvert. Elle a tendu la main et a suivi la marque de l'une d'elles dans le creux de son coude. Sa peau était aussi douce que la sienne avec de très légères excroissances le long du tissu cicatriciel. Il a frissonné et a retiré son bras.

'' - Ne fais pas cela. '' Tout l'humour qu'il y avait dans sa voix avait disparu.

Bella a retiré sa main en arrière comme si elle s'était brûlé et s'est retournée pour regarder par la fenêtre en essayant de vaincre son rejet avant qu'il ne le sente émaner d'elle.

Il a soupiré. '' - Je suis désolé, c'est seulement que... je ne les aime pas... les cicatrices. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a changé de sujet. Elle lui a demandé où il avait été depuis qu'il avait quitté les Cullen et il le lui a dit. Il avait été partout semblait-il. Il avait été en Europe, en Afrique et en Asie, flânant tout simplement à sa guise dans divers pays. Il lui a raconté des histoires au sujet de ses interactions avec des vampires étrangers, sur leurs cultures et de quelle façon celle des humains différaient de celles des vampires. Elle a écouté tranquillement pendant qu'il parlait en regardant le paysage défiler devant elle et avant de s'en rendre compte, il a effectué un virage pour prendre une longue allée qui lui a semblé étrangement familière.

Ils ont roulé jusqu'à une maison au milieu des bois. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Forks d'après les vagues souvenirs qu'elle en avait, mais elle avait tout de même l'air d'être magnifique. Elle était haute de deux étages et faite de bois teintés. Il y avait un porche qui entourait deux côtés de la maison et de grandes baies vitrées aux deux étages qui laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Elle avait l'air... chaleureuse et confortable.

Ils sont sortis de la voiture et Bella n'a pas été surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas ankylosée, elle commençait à s'habituer à son corps. Jasper a ouvert le coffre et en a sorti deux très grands sacs de sport avant de lui en jeter un. '' - C'est le tien. ''

'' - Le mien ? Es-tu retourné dans la cabane pour prendre mes vêtements ? '' A-t-elle demandé, se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié les vêtements qui étaient dans la commode.

'' - Ouais, J'ai emballé à la fois tes affaires et les miennes. '' A-t-il dit avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et d'insérer une clé dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, il s'est immédiatement tourné vers un panneau à côté de l'entrée, il a entré un code et le voyant est passé au vert.

'' - Je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements, Jasper. '' Lui a dit Bella, le suivant dans la maison.

'' - Je sais, je... j'en ai pris un peu plus. '' A-t-il dit en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Elle l'a suivi de près, marchant presque sur lui quand il s'est arrêté sur le palier.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Rien. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix sourde, mais quand il s'est tourné vers elle, elle a su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux à nouveau... et ils étaient maintenant d'un noir absolu. '' - Quelle chambre veux-tu ? ''

'' - Hé bien, y en a-t-il une qui ne leur appartienne normalement pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

Il a commencé à les lui montrer en commençant par la plus proche d'eux. '' - Esmé et Carlisle, Ed... je...'' Il s'est arrêté et m'a regardée avant de terminer le mot. '' - Edward, Emmett et Rosalie et... la mienne. ''

La compréhension s'est faite dans mon esprit quand Jasper a signalé la chambre la plus éloignée des autres. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette maison, il était sans doute avec Alice. C'était la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec elle. Cet endroit était plein de souvenirs pour lui. Encore une fois, elle a ressenti de la sympathie pour l'homme devant elle.

'' - Ne fais pas cela. '' A-t-il grogné. '' - Juste... ne fais pas cela. ''

Bella n'a rien dit. Au lieu de cela, elle l'a laissé debout sur le palier et s'est glissée dans la chambre qui appartenait à Esmé et Carlisle. Dès qu'elle est entrée, elle a pu les sentir. Leurs parfums étaient présents, faibles et affadis, mais toujours persistants. Bella s'est demandée si Jasper allait entrer dans son ancienne chambre et s'il serait hanté par les senteurs et les souvenirs qui l'attendaient là-bas.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil autour de sa nouvelle chambre, l'espace dans lequel elle allait vivre, du moins pour l'instant. Le décor criait Esmé, tout comme la maison de Forks le faisait. Elle avait été peinte dans des tons légers, du doux lilas, des blancs et des beiges, le bois était légèrement teinté. Il y avait un grand lit au centre de la pièce, une commode avec un miroir au-dessus et un petit bureau qui semblait destiné à écrire le courrier. Le bureau était extrêmement vieux et Bella a fait un grand détour, ne voulant pas détruire accidentellement une des antiquités d'Esmé.

La curiosité l'a consumée quand elle a posé les yeux sur le miroir. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la cabane du chasseur et elle avait réellement évité de regarder son reflet dans l'eau et dans les miroirs de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se regarder dans un grand miroir et voir son nouveau visage. Se préparant au pire, son esprit évoquant certaines des idées Holliwoodiennes horribles de Bram Stoker, elle s'est avancée et a regardé attentivement son reflet quand son nouveau soi-même est apparu.

Ses cheveux étaient pratiquement la seule chose qui étaient restés les mêmes. Ils étaient plus brillants et plus longs, mais toujours d'une nuance profonde de bruns avec un soupçon de rouge et ils tombaient par vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son visage était plus gracieux que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, sa peau plus lisse, ses pommettes plus définies et sa lèvre supérieure était plus pleine que celle du bas.

Les cicatrices et les imperfections avaient disparu et à la place il y avait une beauté blanc pâle._ Du moins, c'est ce que je suis à présent, pas vrai ? _Elle a ouvert de grands yeux en se voyant dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient la seule partie d'elle-même qui la dérangeait réellement. Ils étaient d'un brillant rouge vif. Elle savait que le sang humain faisait virer au rouge les yeux d'un vampire, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait pour que les siens ne deviennent de la douce couleur dorée qu'elle avait autrefois fantasmé d'avoir.

En soupirant, elle s'est détournée du miroir, a posé son sac sur le lit et l'a ouvert. Instantanément, elle a été assaillie par un parfum frais qu'elle n'avait jamais senti avec ce nez, mais qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

C'était le sien.

Il y avait des vêtements dans le sac, _ses_ vêtements. Ceux qu'elle avait portés en tant qu'être humain. Ses chemises à col avaient été soigneusement pliées à côté de ses vieux jeans usés et ses sweats à capuche sur-dimensionnés. Les chaussettes, sous-vêtements, soutiens-gorges, collants, même les bas qu'elle avait portés la seule fois où elle avait porté une robe étaient là. Il semblait que Jasper avait perquisitionné son placard et sa commode avant de tout emballer parfaitement dans ce sac géant. Cela signifiait qu'il était retourné dans son appartement... son ancien appartement.

Bella s'est assise à côté du sac alors qu'une boule remplissait sa gorge encore une fois. Elle était déchirée entre la gratitude envers Jasper pour avoir fait cela pour elle, pour lui avoir ramené un petit morceau de sa vie, et la jalousie pour avoir pu retourner à l'endroit où elle avait le plus envie d'être. Elle a ramassé un T-shirt et l'a tenu devant son nez. Il y avait de légères traces de Jasper, probablement pour l'avoir manipulé, mais elles étaient éclipsées par son odeur humaine.

Ironie du sort, ce parfum n'a pas fait éclater sa gorge en feu. Elle avait eu une odeur délicieuse, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas de soif. C'était tout simplement le confort de quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. Lentement, elle a commencé à sortir ses vêtements et à les ranger. Elle a fait de la place pour ses affaires dans la commode et le placard. Esmé et Carlisle avaient laissé derrière eux une partie de leurs vêtements, mais pas grand-chose. Elle a mis ses vêtements pliés sur une étagère dans le placard et poussé tous les portemanteaux sur le côté.

Alors qu'elle déballait son sac, elle a commencé à trouver de petites choses par-ci par-là, des choses qui n'étaient pas des vêtements. La première chose qu'elle a découverte a été son Ipod et son chargeur, qu'elle a mis de côté avec un sourire, reconnaissante de l'avoir de nouveau, mais n'a pas voulu essayer de l'utiliser pour l'instant. Avec sa chance, elle allait le casser avec sa force. Au-dessous de quelques-uns de ses plus beaux chandails, ses cadres étaient enveloppés avec soin dans plusieurs T-shirts. Lentement et très doucement, elle les a déballés, la boule dans sa gorge devenant de plus en plus épaisse.

Jasper avait pris toutes les photos qui parsemaient sa chambre.

Il y avait une photo d'elle avec Charlie, elle avait probablement cinq ans tout au plus, et il essayait de lui apprendre à pêcher. La photo avait été prise par Billy Black alors qu'ils flottaient sur un bateau en fer-blanc sur l'océan. Il y avait une photo d'elle avec sa mère le jour où elle avait épousé Phil, elles avaient toutes les deux un sourire heureux. Il y avait une photo de Bella, Chrissy et Danny, ils riaient tous tellement fort qu'une partie de la tête de Chrissy avait été coupée par les secousses de l'appareil photo. Bella a souri, se souvenant de cette journée, cela avait été celle son vingtième anniversaire.

Sur la dernière photo il y avait Jacob Black et elle sur la Rez, elle se tenait en face de lui et il avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Son sourire était large et magnifique, le sien était forcé. Ils posaient à côté de deux vieilles motos, ou « des petites machines de mort » comme elle les appelait. Elle a soupiré, les souvenirs revenants. Jake avait essayé _tellement_ dur de la faire sortir de son ornière après que les Cullen aient quitté la ville, mais cela avait été en vain.

Elle avait essayé, réellement elle avait essayé, mais partout où elle regardait, il y avait des souvenirs de _lui_ et elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait pas pu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit éloignée de Forks, elle avait pu commencer à sortir de son isolement volontaire et même alors, cela avait été très très long avant que les cauchemars ne s'arrêtent.

Elle a posé l'ensemble des photos sur la table de chevet pour qu'elle puisse les voir quand elle serait dans la chambre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rester, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les photos dans le sac de sport, elle avait l'impression que c'était mal.

Elle a continué de déballer ses affaires et a trouvé plusieurs autres trésors : quelques-uns de ses livres préférés, le petit ours qui était posé sur son lit, c'était un cadeau de Danny et tout au fond, elle a trouvé son ordinateur portable ! Elle l'a sorti, veillant à garder son excitation sous contrôle au cas où elle ferait accidentellement passer son pouce au travers et a branché le chargeur dans le mur. La petite lumière a commencé à clignoter, ce qui indiquait que la batterie était en charge. Elle a presque applaudi de joie, mais elle a été interrompue par un cou frappé à sa porte.

'' - Entre, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit.

Il a ouvert la porte et elle s'est retournée, une profusion de merci sur les lèvres, mais ils sont morts quand elle a vu son visage. Pour un vampire à la jeunesse et la beauté éternelle, il avait l'air hagard et usé. Il avait des taches sombres sous les yeux, mais ce sont les ombres _dans ses_ yeux qui l'ont le plus préoccupée, ses cheveux donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait passé les mains à plusieurs reprises, sa respiration était laborieuse, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas _besoin_ de respirer.

'' - Jasper ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'un air inquiet.

'' - Je vais partir chasser. '' A-t-il déclaré brièvement.

'' - D'accord. '' A-t-elle répondu lentement. '' - Veux-tu un peu de compagnie ? ''

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'être autour de lui à l'heure actuelle, cela entraînerait probablement une bagarre, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait une part d'elle-même qui voulait savoir l'étendue de la douleur de Jasper, pour le comprendre. Elle savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Alice et que celle-ci n'était plus une partie de l'image, mais comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils ne resteraient pas ensemble.

'' - _Non._ '' A-t-il dit durement. '' - Je ne veux pas de toi. ''

Il s'est retourné et est sorti en laissant la porte ouverte. Quelques secondes après la porte d'entrée s'est refermée. Avec un soupir, Bella s'est retournée vers son sac et en a sorti le dernier élément.

Il s'agissait d'un pantalon de survêtement standard qui venait du lycée de Forks. C'était le seul qui lui appartenait. Elle a pensé à Jasper, à celui qu'il avait mis dans son tiroir pour elle, comme une offre de paix quelconque. Elle devait l'admettre, c'était un peu bizarre de lui offrir son pantalon comme offrande de paix, mais qui était-elle pour se demander comment fonctionnait son cerveau ?

Le problème à présent, c'est que l'offre de paix ne semblait plus tenir. Elle avait espéré qu'en lui tendant la main, ils seraient en mesure de réparer le pont et apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre, peut-être même apprendre à s'aimer l'un l'autre. Après tout, il était tout ce qu'elle avait à présent. S'il partait... elle a essayé de triompher de la panique alors qu'elle s'élançait hors de la chambre et volait dans les escaliers. Elle a ouvert la porte tellement violemment qu'elle a arraché la poignée et a couru sur le perron.

La voiture de Jasper était toujours là.

Elle a soupiré de soulagement et s'est assise à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle a regardé la voiture sans vraiment la voir, revoyant plutôt les deux vampires qui avaient voyagé à l'intérieur et avaient apprécié la compagnie de l'autre... pendant la plus grande partie du voyage en tout cas. Elle avait pensé qu'ils faisaient des progrès, malgré tout, puisqu'ils _avaient_ eu une gentille conversation. Pour un cours instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle était désormais un vampire, elle avait oublié qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer à la maison.

Elle avait été séduite par sa voix quand il lui avait parlé de ses voyages et de sa vie avant les Cullen. Comment avait-elle perdu cela ? Elle y a repensé, mais n'a pas pu trouver ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, en fait, elle avait été à quelques secondes de lui sauter dessus et l'étreindre férocement pour le remercier de lui avoir donné ses vêtements et ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Avec un soupir, elle s'est levée et a fermé la porte, fronçant les sourcils devant la poignée. Cela n'allait probablement pas plaire à Jasper et elle s'est demandée si cela allait l'emmerder à nouveau. Elle espérait que non, mais qui savait avec lui ? Elle a reniflé, _et il dit que les nouveaux-nés sont émotifs et instables ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, pas vrai ?_

Elle a monté les escaliers lentement, réfléchissant au brusque changement d'humeur de Jasper. Il n'était certes pas le meilleur compagnon du monde, il était grincheux et hargneux, mais sa petite démonstration dans la chambre avait été déplacée et déroutante. C'est quand elle a atteint le palier en haut de l'escalier qu'elle a réalisé qu'il y avait un motif à ses états d'âme.

Alice.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _obtuse_ ? Parce qu'elle était tellement prise dans son propre monde, voilà pourquoi. Bella a suivi son odeur et, bien sûr, il était entré dans son ancienne chambre. Elle a ouvert la porte et s'est tenue debout sur le seuil, ne voulant pas entrer. Elle avait l'impression d'envahir sa vie privée en étant juste là. Elle a noté que son sac n'était pas sur le lit avant qu'elle ne referme la porte et a ensuite décidé de vérifier pour voir s'il s'était installé dans l'une des autres chambres. Quand elle a ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, elle a eu sa réponse. Son sac de sport noir, une copie conforme du sien, était posé sur le lit.

Elle s'est dirigée vers lui, sachant que cela était plus une invasion de sa vie privée que de rester sur le seuil de la chambre, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait. Elle a dézippé le sac et a été touchée par son odeur, forte et épicé, quand elle a commencé à le passer au crible. Tous ses vêtements étaient également soigneusement pliés et elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts des objets rangés dans ses T-shirts et ses jeans, mais elle n'a pas voulu savoir ce que ceux-ci étaient. Elle recherchait une seule chose...

Bella a senti le bout de ses doigts toucher le coton doux dont elle se souvenait, l'a saisi et l'a retiré sans déranger ses piles bien ordonnées. Elle n'a pas hésité alors qu'elle retirait son propre jean et qu'elle s'est glissée dans le pantalon de survêtement. Il était doux contre sa peau et elle a souri en retrouvant le confort dont elle se souvenait.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son corps ne soit plus fatigué ou ankylosé, que son jean ne compressait plus ses hanches ou l'irritait parce qu'il était trop serré, elle avait toujours préféré les survêtements. Elle a refermé le sac et a quitté la pièce emportant son jean avec elle. Elle a fermé doucement la porte et s'est retournée pour revenir dans sa chambre quand elle a repéré la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle n'était pas encore entrée.

La chambre d'Edward.

Elle a regardé la porte, comme si elle la mesurait et a essayé de se convaincre de s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller là-bas, car elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver. Ce serait une salle qui ressemblerait à celle qu'il avait à Forks. Elle s'est souvenue de la moquette et des tentures dorées, des fenêtres allant du sol au plafond et du nombre infini de CD. Elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de la voir, mais cela ne l'a pas empêchée de redresser les épaules et de s'avancer consciemment à grandes enjambées. Elle a posé la main sur la poignée de la porte et, consciente de sa force, a ouvert la porte.

Instantanément, elle a été frappée par son odeur et cela a été comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir la chambre qui lui faisait face alors qu'elle restait debout sur le seuil. Son esprit était obscurci par ses souvenirs. Ils lui remplissaient la conscience, elle se souvenait de la douceur de son souffle quand il l'embrassait, le parfum délicieux qui s'accrochait à sa veste quand il lui avait ordonné de la porter dans ce petit restaurant Italien, la façon dont son oreiller gardait son odeur longtemps après qu'il soit parti ou la façon dont elle inspirait profondément quand il était présent.

Elle se souvenait de sa tignasse folle, couleur bronze, de ses yeux dorés, de son nez droit et de sa forte mâchoire, de ses lèvres minces qu'elle aimait embrasser autant que possible. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle s'adaptait parfaitement contre lui, de la façon dont sa tête était cachée par son menton, la faisant se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elle se souvenait de tout à présent, comme si son parfum avait été le déclencheur pour ouvrir les vannes de son esprit humain. Les souvenirs étaient encore brumeux, comme si elle les voyait à travers un voile, mais ils étaient là et ils y resteraient à tout jamais. Elle se souvenait de la douleur de son départ, des mots qu'il avait prononcés dans la forêt et du trou irrégulier qui semblait s'être ouvert dans sa poitrine.

Elle se souvenait de tout, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir fait.

'' - Bella ? ''

Elle s'est retournée, surprise. Elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu revenir Jasper. Étant donné qu'il était de retour, elle devait être restée là pendant un très long moment. Il la regardait avec curiosité, presque avec inquiétude, ce qui l'a fait chier. Elle a plissé les yeux en le regardant et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

'' - Mettons les choses au clair, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi, je n'aime pas cela, mais je dois faire avec. Je ne pense pas que je peux me débrouiller seule. Je suis désolée que cela craint pour toi, mais comme le dit l'expression proverbiale : « Comme tu as fait ton lit, tu te couches ». Nous sommes coincés ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que j'ai le contrôle de moi-même, mais en attendant, je _ne vais pas_ être verbalement ta tête de turc, c'est compris ? Tu as tes problèmes, je le comprends et j'ai les miens, mais j'essaye pour le moment. J'en ai tellement ma claque, putain, de me sentir comme je le fais, donc fais-nous une faveur à tous les deux en atténuant ton agressivité, veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas prendre ta merde en plus de la mienne parce que tu as tes ours. ''

Jasper l'a regardée, les sourcils levés sur ses yeux rouges.

… _Sur ses yeux rouges_.

Elle a grogné.

'' - Je vois que certaines choses ne changent jamais. '' A-t-elle dit en le poussant pour passer devant lui.

'' - Bella, attends ! '' A appelé Jasper, la suivant dans sa chambre où elle a jeté son jean sur son lit. '' - Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. ''

Elle s'est retournée et l'a regardé. '' - Pour quoi ? Pour être un connard ou pour avoir _encore_ tué une personne innocente ? ''

Il a eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir l'air coupable. '' - Euh... le premier. ''

'' - Je me disais aussi. '' A-t-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' - Écoute. '' A-t-il dit à la hâte, '' - Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. '' Il s'est retourné et a descendu les escaliers avant de revenir en quelques secondes. Il tenait une grande boîte de chocolats entre les mains.

'' - Euh, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit en regardant la boîte comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. '' - Je ne sais pas si tu as manqué le mémo, mais... '' Elle s'est arrêtée, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Il a levé les yeux et s'est dirigé vers le lit en posant son sac vide sur le plancher et en déplaçant son jean. Il a tapoté le lit à côté de lui. '' - S'il te plaît, comme si je pouvais oublier. _Tes_ sautes d'humeur sont pires que les ragnagnas, crois-moi. ''

'' - Hé. '' Elle l'a foudroyé du regard, mais a dû lui donner raison sur ce point, elle ne pouvait même pas reconnaître qu'elle passait du chaud au froid en quelques secondes, n'était-elle pas en colère contre lui quelques minutes auparavant ? '' - Je suis toujours en rogne contre toi, tu sais. ''

'' - Non, tu ne l'es pas. '' A-t-il simplement dit. '' - Tu es curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit au sujet des chocolats et... '' Il a fermé les yeux un instant, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose de lointain. '' - Et inquiète... à mon sujet, je pense. ''

Bella a légèrement hoché la tête, à présent plus curieuse que jamais. Jasper avait réellement utilisé son talent sur elle auparavant, mais il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où il avait été présent directement dans ses émotions. Elle s'en souvenait à présent, debout dans la maison des Cullen à Forks, se cramponnant à elle-même et pensant que s'ils mouraient tous en essayant de la protéger, ce serait pour rien. Il était là, la regardant, prenant en main ses émotions. _Tu le vaux bien_.

'' - Ne le sois pas. '' A dit Jasper. '' - Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Ceci. '' Il a secoué la boîte de chocolats '' - Va servir à t'aider avec ton contrôle. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à la porte d'entrée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

'' - Oh, je... '' Si elle avait encore pu rougir, elle serait d'un rouge éclatant maintenant. '' - Je... Je voulais voir si tu avais pris la voiture. ''

Jasper a froncé les sourcils. '' - En quoi cela était-il important ? ''

Bella a haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais. Tu étais tellement furieux et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. ''

Quelque chose dans le visage de Jasper s'est adoucie et il lui a tendu la main. Elle l'a prise et s'est laissée guider vers le lit. '' - Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, hé bien, la vérité est que j'ai également besoin de toi. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A demandé Bella, stupéfaite. Un froncement de sourcils dû à la confusion s'est rapidement formé sur son front. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Il a souri, c'était un véritable sourire, un sourire sincère. '' - Tu m'as donné quelque chose à faire pour l'instant. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de toi, pas vrai ? ''

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel, mais n'a rien dit, se sentant heureuse qu'ils soient au moins cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. '' - D'accord, à quoi vont servir les chocolats ? ''

Jasper a ouvert la boîte et lui a montré le contenu. Ils y avait plusieurs rangées de petits chocolats ronds Lindor, enveloppés dans du papier plastique rouge. Il en a pris un, l'a déballé et a laissé tomber le chocolat dans la boîte. Il a levé l'emballage et, alors qu'elle l'observait, il a lentement enlevé le papier d'aluminium intérieur du plastique de couleur.

'' - Ta mission, si tu décides de l'accepter, mais tu n'as vraiment pas tellement de choix, est d'enlever le papier d'aluminium du plastique sur le plus grand nombre de chocolats que tu pourras, sans déchirer ni le plastique, ni le papier d'aluminium. '' A-t-il dit.

Bella l'a regardé, a regardé les deux morceaux dans ses mains, puis l'a de nouveau regardé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il était fou ! '' - Tu es cinglé ! '' Lui a-t-elle dit.

Il a souri. '' - Oh, sans aucun doute. Je vois des crises de colère dans un proche avenir. ''

'' - Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une enfant ! '' A raillé Bella en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Jasper a haussé un sourcil et a jeté un regard appuyé à sa posture défensive. Elle a rapidement laissé tomber ses bras, l'a foudroyé du regard et a pris un chocolat. Comme elle l'avait pensé, cela a été un désastre, elle a déchiré le plastique par son milieu avant même d'avoir enlevé le chocolat de son emballage. Elle l'a jeté dans la boîte et a regardé Jasper qui ricanait.

'' - La ferme, toi. Je vais y arriver. '' Lui a-t-elle dit. Elle a aperçu le chocolat déballé dans la boîte et l'a ramassé, le reniflant. Il sentait toujours comme du chocolat pour elle, mais il n'était en aucun cas appétissant.

'' - Ne fais pas cela. '' Lui a dit Jasper en signe d'avertissement. ' - Tu vas le regretter. ''

Elle a levé un sourcil et a jeté le chocolat dans sa bouche.

Et l'a immédiatement regretté.

Alors que l'odeur était resté la même, la saveur avait un goût _ignoble_. Cela lui a soulevé l'estomac, même si elle n'avait rien à rendre. Elle a craché le chocolat dans sa main et a commencé a essuyer furieusement sa langue avec son autre main. Elle savait qu'elle avait sûrement l'air ridicule, mais elle voulait simplement enlever ce goût immonde de sa langue. Elle a levé les yeux, s'attendant à voir Jasper la regarder comme si elle était une enfant idiote, mais ce qu'elle a vu a été beaucoup plus troublant.

Il avait les yeux fermés, un poing dans sa bouche, et il était penché en avant, secoué par un rire silencieux.

Il était magnifique.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


End file.
